Un camino entre las estrellas
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Al decidir empezar a madurar, Sarah se da cuenta de que habrá cosas que jamás podrá olvidar y una de ellas es lo que siente por el rey del laberinto, quien de manera irremediable forma parte de ella. Continuación para el one-shot "Alucinación".
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **_**El maravilloso mundo de Labyrinth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas, quienes lo idearon, así como de David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly, quienes le dieron vida a sus hermosos personajes. Yo solo me he dado un tiempito para idear esta historia pensando en Jareth y como un homenaje enteramente hacia él.**_

 **Dedico este sencillo fic a mis amigas y laby sisters: Maribel Trescher y Kiara Jareth porque sé que aman este fandom y les agradezco a la vez por crear tan bellas y emocionantes historias con las cuales descubrí el universo de Fanfiction y que recuerdo con mucho cariño, también va dedicado a mi amiga Friditas porque sé cuanto ama a David Bowie, nuestro eterno rey Jareth.**

 **¡Mil gracias de antemano a todo el que lea este fanfic! Se les quiere =)**

 **Nota:** **El fan art elegido de portada me ayudó mucho a inspirarme en esta historia, es de autoría de una excelente artista de Deviantart llamada GAGAMBO, aprovecho para agradecerle por tan hermosa creación.**

 **UN CAMINO ENTRE LAS ESTRELLAS**

 **Prólogo**

Jamás olvidaría como se sintió la noche de la mascarada, hubiese ocurrido ese baile en realidad o fuese tan solo un sueño. Se había tratado de su primera fiesta de gala y había resultado más increíble de lo que se podía imaginar, mejor inclusive que las veladas románticas que se contaban en los libros que tanto le gustaba leer. Algo acrecentado por el hecho de que todos los allí presentes habían sido fairies o seres mágicos. Entidades que solo en su imaginación pensó contemplar alguna vez con tanta claridad, sin sospechar que llegaría esa ocasión en que se viera rodeada por ellos… y en medio de todo eso, en medio de su deslumbramiento y asombro ante la opulencia que se extendía frente a sus ojos, lo halló a él. Enigmático e imponente, muy bello, esperando por ella.

Recordaba con emoción el instante cuando la había sacado a bailar tomándola con delicadeza de la mano y bordeando suavemente su cintura, consiguiendo que se dispararan por su juvenil cuerpo chispas de electricidad y algo similar ocurrió al reflejarse, ya de cerca, en sus hermosos ojos azul hielo (" _uno mágicamente más oscuro que el otro_ ", según notó), tan singulares que parecieron al llegar a un punto, hipnotizarla, para que solo pudiese adorarlo. Él tenía una mirada penetrante que hablaba de los muchos secretos que guardaba y que se moría por compartírselos.

Ella en respuesta, se dejó llevar al ritmo de la música que parecía dominar su cuerpo como un hechizo y se abandonó en sus brazos mientras él la dirigía en una danza hacia las estrellas. Se sintió entonces segura como nunca antes junto a alguien, como si hubiese estado esperando por ese momento durante toda su vida y por fin hubiese encontrado a ese compañero ideal que de verdad la comprendiera, que quisiera estar a su lado y enseñarle a amar, lo que tanto había soñado. Una sensación cálida, de bienestar, le brotaba del alma y parecía rodearla, junto a él se sentía protegida, como si estuviera en casa.

Ese corto lapso de tiempo a su lado fue perfecto. No obstante, como toda ensoñación nunca es eterna, ésta llegó también a su fin con el repicar de las doce de la noche en un reloj, trayéndole además consigo la decepcionante revelación de que las cosas en realidad no eran tal como parecían. En un pestañear lo recordó todo y fue como recibir un balde de agua fría o peor, una puñalada directo en el corazón.

Su príncipe de ensueño se transformó entonces ante sus ojos en el villano que era. El poderoso y temible monarca de Underground, creador de un laberinto casi infranqueable y lleno de trampas, que había raptado prácticamente a su hermanito y a ella sometido a un hechizo para que se olvidara de todo.

Aquello destruyó la burbuja de ilusión en la que se encontraba sin dar vuelta atrás, incluso antes de que corriera alejándose de él y rompiera el cristal del ballroom para poder escapar. ¿Cómo había podido estar ciega tanto tiempo?

Se preguntaba también a menudo ¿qué era lo que había visto en él que tanto la atraía?... Quizá había sido la impresión que le diera de ser un alma incomprendida que necesitaba de urgencia verdaderos amigos o un amor, así como ella misma, o su manera de andar seguro por la vida, sin temerle a nada o a nadie y sin que nada le pareciese imposible... Y su nombre… ¿Qué tenía su nombre que no podía dejar de evocarlo o pronunciarlo en secreto sin suspirar? Tal vez se debía a que le parecía demasiado dulce para pertenecer a alguien tan complicado.

Dándose vueltas en la cama abrazada a su almohada, entonces, días después, intentaba armar dentro de su mente el rompecabezas que constituía para ella su personalidad. Porque en contra de todo lo ocurrido y lo que conocía de él, quería llegar a entenderlo.

Era oficial, estaba dentro de su corazón aunque la razón se lo reprochase. La cabeza y el corazón no siempre logran ponerse de acuerdo y ella había pasado a comprobar por sí misma esa clásica teoría que tan cursi le pareciera en otros tiempos.

" _Tan solo te pido tan poco…"_

Sus palabras todavía resonaban en su memoria. El rey mago había intentado explicarle que todo lo hecho fue por ella, para complacerla y hasta le había rogado que se quedara a su lado pidiéndole que lo amara tal como la amaba a ella… Recordarlo le producía un dolor en las entrañas y hacía que le escocieran los ojos al darle ganas de llorar. Extrañaba al final de cuentas a ese excéntrico rey goblin así no se lo propusiera y pensar en que él había sido capaz de expresarle todo aquello, dejando a un lado su noble posición, habiéndole ofrecido realizar todos sus sueños y sin embargo ella no lo había valorado, le remordía y lastimaba. Desde ya sabía que siempre llevaría consigo el cargo de conciencia de haberle rechazado.

Con pesar comprendía además que debía dejar ese capítulo de su historia inconcluso y que solo le quedaba seguir adelante. No podía manejar el tiempo como él lo hacía, no podía regresar al pasado y pedirle que se conocieran de otro modo, confesarle que era su héroe de leyendas y cuánto lo admiraba desde hacía muchos años. Solo le quedaba dar la vuelta a ese extraño episodio que no lograba comprender a ciencia cierta si se trataba de una alucinación o no… Quizá todo ella misma lo había inventado en base a sus gustos y aficiones, quizá el mágico reino de Underground solo existía en su imaginación. No podía por lo mismo, estar enamorada de un hombre irreal. Crecer era la única manera de superarlo y de no volverse loca.

Sin embargo ocurrió en una ocasión casi al amanecer, días después de que tomara esa resolución, a esa hora en que aún está oscuro y se pueden observar las estrellas y la luna brillando en el firmamento, que le pareció oír una encantadora y varonil voz llamarla entre sueños…

" _Regresa Sarah, regresa…_ "

Fue una súplica enamorada que retumbó con claridad dentro de su cabeza, haciéndola de inmediato despertar. Era él, estaba segura.

Sarah se sentó con intriga en la cama, intentando procesar lo sucedido, ¿sería posible que el Rey de los Goblins también se acordase de ella como ella de él, de una simple mortal y para variar menor de edad?

En respuesta pareció notar que algo inusual ocurría en la habitación, algo que le hizo levantarse con curiosidad del lecho para acercarse con cautela al espejo del tocador.

Éste para su estupefacción, de repente empezó a brillar en los bordes con un misterioso fulgor celeste de otro mundo, que desapareció de súbito en cuanto rozó con sus dedos el frío cristal en el que se reflejaba su propia y pálida faz, volviendo así a quedarse la habitación envuelta entre sombras, al igual que sus confusos sentimientos.

Se preguntó entonces si de verdad aquello había ocurrido, si el Rey Goblin pensaba todavía en ella, si tal vez la observaba desde sus lejanos dominios a través de sus mágicos cristales… y quizás, si estaba detrás de ese espejo, esperándola.


	2. Capítulo I: Sarah

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jim Henson Company, George Lucas, David Bowie, Jennifer Connelly y Toby Froud, yo solo los he tomado prestaditos en esencia para poder crear con ellos una historia sin fines de lucro sobre el mágico mundo de Underground jejeje.**

 _ **Nota:**_ _ **Este fanfic también esta inspirado en parte, en la ambientación de la película "Phenomena", una de las primeras de Jen y a la vez en un video que tuve la oportunidad de editar hace tiempo en mi cuentita de Youtube (Moonlightgirl1986), una pequeña historia visual sobre Jareth y Sarah acompañada de una canción de Roxette jejeje. Si gustan darle un vistazo, pueden encontrarlo como "It must have in love - Jareth & Sarah (Labyrinth)".**_

 _ **Aprovecho por otra parte para agradecerles de todo corazón a Friditas, EloraP y Arovi por sus comentarios y favoritos en el one-shot de Alucinación. Aquí comienza el resto de la historia prometida amigas. El título del capítulo lo elegí en honor a otra canción del soundtrack de la peli.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya no les molesto más y doy paso a la historia. ¡Mil gracias adicionales a todos quienes lean este fic!**_

 **CAPÍTULO I:** **SARAH**

Su vida no volvió a ser la misma después de tener esa extraña experiencia onírica que involucrara al reino de los Goblins y a su misterioso gobernante. La cual no podía aseverar que había sido solo un sueño pero tampoco que fuese completamente real.

Era una situación complicada que solo podía explicarse a sí misma ya que era la única que parecía contar con acceso a ese mundo mágico en el que podían volverse realidad todos sus sueños y en el que había conseguido al fin verdaderos amigos. Más sabía que si quería compartir ese hermoso secreto con alguien, no encontraría las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que contaba algo cierto.

El mejor ejemplo de aquello lo obtuvo al día siguiente de su gran aventura, al levantarse, habiendo encontrado su habitación impecable con todo perfectamente ordenado en su lugar, tal como le gustaba, sin el menor indicio de que allí se hubiese realizado una fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche en festejo por su victoria en el laberinto…

" _Una fiesta mágica termina de forma mágica"_ Se dijo buscándole una explicación al asunto, percatándose además de que se había quedado dormida con lo que llevaba puesto la tarde anterior y no recordaba siquiera el momento en que se había acostado. Por ello, ese día para variar lluvioso, anduvo triste por su casa creyendo que la celebración había sido también una ceremonia de despedida, por lo que con probabilidad sus amigos no volverían a manifestarse ante ella. Sin embargo, al anochecer, después de pasar toda la cena pensando en ellos, subió algo desganada a su habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa que le hizo dar un pequeño grito de emoción al encontrar al encontrar al pequeño grupo conformado por Hoogle, Ludo y Sir Didymus, sentados tanto en la cama como en la silla de su escritorio, reunidos alrededor de su laptop e intentando descifrar su funcionamiento. La cual había dejado encendida descargando música.

 _-My Lady_ \- le saludó Sir Didymus haciendo una galante reverencia y retirándose su sombrero de plumas

 _-Saraaah_ \- profirió Ludo con cariño, señalándola

- _Que tal Sarah_ \- dijo Hoogle con su voz ronquita, dejando nervioso la computadora sobre la cama, la cual habían tomado al final de cuentas sin permiso – _Lo siento a nombre de todos, es que no hay este tipo de artefactos en Underground…_ \- comenzó a explicar, poniéndose de pie rápidamente a forma de saludo, más ella con una sonrisa de ternura solo movió la cabeza

 _-¡Chicos, estoy tan feliz de verlos de nuevo! No se preocupen pueden revisar aquí lo que les parezca interesante y además prometo enseñarles todo sobre el mundo real. Me alegra tanto que estén aquí…-_ expresó tan contenta de tenerlos consigo cuando ya creía jamás volver a verlos, comprendiendo para su dicha que aún conservaba el poder de convocarlos y que Jareth de alguna forma no intercedía para truncarlo. Le resultó maravilloso darse cuenta que podría continuar reuniéndose con sus amigos sin ningún obstáculo.

Tener libre acceso al reino de Underground cada vez que quisiera, era un privilegio que consideraba había buenamente ganado al conseguir cruzar el colosal laberinto y vencer al rey en su propio juego de inteligencia.

"… _A través de increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas…"_ Como decía su libro. El recordarlo hacía que se sintiera enfadada, consideraba por lo tanto, que el otorgamiento de ese permiso para visitar a sus amigos, era lo menos que podía reconocerle Jareth después de todas sus trampas para intentar hacerle perder. Era lo justo.

 _-¿Hay acaso alguien más aparte de mí, que tenga el poder de visitar Underground?_ \- consultó con Hoogle una tarde de picnic con todo el grupo en el bosque junto a una bella cascada en la que se reflejaba el arco iris, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sir Didymus en sus 100 inmortales primaveras.

 _-No que yo sepa_ \- le respondió Hoogle meditándolo – _Lo normal es que todos los humanos que visitan Underground lo hagan para intentar resolver el laberinto, aquellos valientes que aceptan el reto arrepentidos de invocar a los Goblins en un momento de rabia para que se lleven a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo nadie suele lograrlo y cuando perdidos dentro de su inmensa estructura empiezan a desesperarse, desaparecen de aquí y regresan al mundo real ya sin recordar nada de lo sucedido o de que tuviesen ese familiar que regalaron a los duendes-_ le explicó mientras ella lo escuchaba con atención

- _Pero en tu caso es diferente_ – el enano continuó – _Al parecer, Jareth ha reconocido en ti a una contrincante a su altura y te ha concedido ciertos permisos que jamás a cualquier otro le otorgaría. Tienes suerte, de seguro lo has impresionado y has conseguido caerle bien_ -

Sarah bajó la cabeza sonrojándose un poco pero supo mirar hacia otro lado para disimular, no quería que sus amigos se enterasen aún de que el rey había intentado pretenderla ni mucho menos de que a su manera se le había declarado.

 _-Debe ser_ \- se manifestó de acuerdo, sintiéndose de pronto nostálgica de esa oportunidad de conocerlo que a sí misma se había negado. Quizá la oportunidad de conocer el amor que tanto anhelaba y de ser feliz.

Gran parte de lo que quedaba de sus vacaciones transcurrió de forma divertida con sus amigos entre aventuras en el Underground y en el mundo real, pues descubrió que podía materializarlos en el lugar que quisiera, como el bonito parque detrás de la iglesia que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, su lugar de juegos favorito, a últimas horas de la tarde, cuando no solía haber muchas personas por los alrededores que pudieran extrañarse de verla hablando sola ya que nadie aparte de ella podía ver a sus " _camaradas"_ , como les gustaba decirles.

El mundo inmortal en cambio les permitía vivir muchas más experiencias y allí Sarah consiguió recuerdos que nunca olvidaría; como cuando hicieron una excursión por las grandes colinas de los alrededores del reino, o cuando fueron a conocer a la familia de Ludo en su tribu, también cuando exploraron el bosque encantado guiados por Sir Didymus y su fiel corcel Ambrosius (que le recordaba tanto a su Merlín), cuidando eso sí de llegar al territorio habitado por los traviesos Fireys, o cuando cocinaron pastelillos en casa de Hoogle, que vivía solo y le ayudaron a limpiar y varias noches a su vez, las pasaron en el mundo real viendo películas en un televisor un tanto viejo pero con reproductor de blu ray que su papá le permitió llevar a su habitación. Sus amigos por lo tanto empezaron a conocer temas de la realidad que les fascinaron y a empaparse de ellos; como el cine y la farándula hollywoodense a Hoogle, la pintura y todo lo relacionado al arte a Sir Didymus, el honorable caballero, y todos los tipos de comida en cambio a Ludo, en especial la rápida, de lo cual ella se encargó de proveerle con generosidad, aún consciente de tener a su padre y a su madrastra alarmados con su repentino incremento de apetito.

" _Estoy en desarrollo"_ Era su sencilla explicación al irse a encerrar en su habitación para ver películas antes de dormir, llevándose consigo grandes provisiones de comida, jugos y snacks.

" _Necesita un enamorado"_ repetía Irene a sus espaldas, como si la falta de aquello fuese la cura para todas sus excentricidades y ella luchaba siempre en su interior por contenerse para no voltear a contestarle como debía. Su vida sentimental y sus confusiones eran algo que solo a ella le concernía después de todo.

Respecto al tema no era tan inocente como su madrastra pensaba pues nadie sabía que llevaba guardado en su corazón a alguien que le gustaba pero a quien no se atrevía a mencionar para no complicar su existencia… A veces le daba ganas de preguntarles sobre sus andanzas a sus amigos pero prefería al final de cuentas, contenerse, pues todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos flotaba con claridad también en su cabeza y era difícil de perdonar. No obstante, le era imposible no emocionarse secretamente al escuchar hablar de él cuando sus amigos que no lo apreciaban, se atrevían a mencionarlo. Iba juntando así pequeñas pistas que le permitieran descifrar su personalidad e imaginar también cómo se encontraba entonces.

Aquellos días llenos de juegos y camaradería le resultaron increíbles y trató de disfrutar y valorar cada segundo vivido en ellos, consciente de que eran quizá el ocaso de su infancia.

Con la llegada de las últimas semanas de vacaciones tal como lo esperaba comenzó a caerle de nuevo encima todo el peso de la responsabilidad y ansiedad que le embargaba mientras debía empezar a preparar las tareas vacacionales encomendadas en su colegio y además los preparativos para su viaje, porque su vida no era en ningún sentido la de una chica normal de quince años, que cualquiera podía imaginarse al verla.

La razón de su retraimiento y de que no tuviera amigos en su vecindario no era en sí porque fuera antisocial o demasiado tímida sino debido a que casi nadie la conocía, puesto que no vivía allí durante gran parte del año sino en un internado en Europa.

Para hacerlo más especial, estaba a punto de empezar la Preparatoria, un cambio importante en su vida que le ayudaría a decidir su futuro y con lo que con probabilidad vendrían mayores responsabilidades e incluso algún verano en el que no tendría la oportunidad de volver a casa por alguna actividad estudiantil extracurricular. Sabiendo eso en las dos últimas semanas que le quedaban decidió enfocarse en sus deberes y dedicar menor tiempo a sus aventuras.

Así, con lágrimas en los ojos una tarde en su habitación después de considerar que había llegado el momento, se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que se volverían a ver pronto, pidiéndoles de favor que no la olvidaran y abrazó a cada uno sin poder evitar llorar por no estar del todo segura en el fondo si podría cumplir con su promesa. Luego se volteó y los observó al otro lado del espejo de su tocador.

 _-Sarah, adiós-_ dijo Ludo moviendo la mano

 _-Que tenga buen viaje mi Lady-_ expresó Sir Didymus también con los ojitos húmedos

 _-Siempre estaremos contigo Sarah, recuérdalo-_ Hoogle fue el último en despedirse antes de desaparecer junto al resto.

 _-Cuídense, los quiero_ \- dijo ella lanzándoles un pequeño beso. El espejo quedó entonces sumido en la oscuridad, sin ningún reflejo y poco a poco fue tornándose gris como si un denso humo dentro se desvaneciera hasta volver a la normalidad. Cuando Sarah volvió a contemplar su imagen en él, vio su rostro bañado de lágrimas. Era doloroso saber que era tiempo de crecer así no quisiera y que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Anduvo deprimida los siguientes días, cambió de humor y de apetito que su padre y su madrastra atribuyeron a la ya clásica depresión que le daba en el tiempo previo a su partida. Su tristeza tan solo era calmada por la presencia de Toby, a quien ahora mimaba abiertamente y sin recelos.

Su extraña alucinación le había dejado muchas moralejas y gracias a ellas se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad estimaba a su hermanito bebé, a quien sabía extrañaría muchísimo cuando estuviera lejos.

" _El tiempo pasa rápido, tan solo serán diez meses y podrás volver"_ se decía para darse ánimos, en vista de que éstos le resultaban tan escasos en los albores de emprender su viaje hacia el viejo continente, a sus días cotidianos de encarcelamiento mal llamados " _estudiantiles_ ", en un antiguo y exclusivo colegio femenino de renombre ubicado en los Alpes Suizos.

Aquello era el motivo de la secreta amargura que siempre cargaba en el fondo consigo, porque sus padres al divorciarse, pretendiendo poner en orden sus ocupadas vidas (y a quien engañaba, al no poder hacerse cargo de ella) le habían relegado a ese destino sin siquiera consultárselo, exponiéndole la clásica letanía de que era por su bien, en pro de forjarle un mejor futuro.

La idea de deshacerse de la hija adolescente la había tenido Irene, su madrastra, en busca de una solución rápida para tener libre a su padre solo para ella, y para su desgracia su madre también se había mostrado de acuerdo, quien ya para entonces en otra relación aparte de estar por completo inmiscuida en su trabajo, no tenía tiempo de cuidarla como era debido.

Los tres le habían condenado así a esa incómoda rutina de ir y volver cada año. De regresar y alejarse de su tierra, desde que tenía doce. Era un rencor que jamás se los perdonaría, en especial a la esposa de su padre, a quien consideraba la bruja malvada de su cuento. Tenía en realidad motivos ¿no?

Su vida era compleja, lo reconocía. A menudo pensaba en qué no era capaz de dar, tan solo por llevar una existencia común y corriente, con ir a una escuela pública y poder volver a su casa por las tardes, como la mayoría de las chicas normales. Pero no, ella era Sarah Williams, la hija de un abogado de élite y de una famosa actriz, lo que le confería una característica especial que no había pedido… y aunque eso debía ser bueno como siempre le decían las personas al conocerla, porque le ayudaría siempre a conseguir las mejores oportunidades, a ella hasta entonces no le había resultado como tal y parecía no entenderlo.

Qué curioso era no tener a nadie que la comprendiera para hablarle de esas cosas y que la única persona (o mejor dicho _"ser"_ ) que había demostrado interesarse en sus tribulaciones fuese en realidad de otro mundo. Al recordar aquello Sarah sonreía con cierta desdicha, tratando de ocultar a simple vista que en el fondo le hería que las cosas fuesen de esa manera, por todas las partes.

Sus padres eran un caso perdido y estaba resignada a ello (si así podría decirse) pero lo segundo era algo difícil de digerir. Estaba al tanto de tener un secreto que no podría jamás contárselo a nadie, si no quería que empezaran a pensar que no estaba en sus completas capacidades mentales. No podía enamorarse de un ser que "ante todo" parecía pertenecer solo a su imaginación.

Pensar en el rey y en todo lo que le había dicho le hacía sonrojar y poner nerviosa, le producía una inusitada inquietud que no le agradaba, por saber que no debía tenerla y en complemento, un efecto como si de pronto empezara a faltarle el aire. No era nada bueno, lo intuía, ya que hubiese preferido ni siquiera recordarlo después de todo lo que le había hecho. No obstante reconocía que el monarca de los Goblins era un ser intrigante y por eso mismo le despertaba tanto interés. Nunca había ideado ni en sus más remotos sueños un personaje tan perfecto, tan complejo e imponente. Nunca en su vida se había cruzado con alguien así y sospechaba que tampoco encontraría un igual.

Recordaba entonces con nostalgia cada tarde antes de que sucediera todo, tanto de ese verano como del anterior, cuando al ir a jugar con Merlín al parquecito que adoraba, solían encontrar a un hermoso y misterioso búho blanco con negro, posado en la rama de algún árbol o escultura del lugar, quien a menudo parecía hacerles compañía o vigilarles, y con el tiempo su presencia se había vuelto tan habitual que hasta habían llegado a considerarlo un amigo más de juegos, creyendo que se trataba de un habitante tradicional del área al igual que los cisnes que nadaban en el lago.

Su presencia había sido real, era un hecho indiscutible y si se ponía a meditarlo, con escalofríos llegaba a la conclusión de que aún en forma de ave, era tan imponente y notoria su presencia como la de un humano... aunque no fuera exactamente eso.

Aquello la sobrecogía produciéndole recelo, al saber que él había estado pendiente de ella y asediándola desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás… pero a la vez, también le causaba una extraña sensación de alboroto en el estómago a la cual no se atrevía a dar nombre... _¿sería emoción?_

Las cosas se le volvieron más complicadas desde una mañana a la hora del desayuno cuando al estarle dando la papilla a Toby por petición de su madrastra, al pequeño rubio se le había escapado su primera palabra, siendo para sorpresa de todos diferente a lo que esperaban.

- _Ja…Jareth_ \- soltó sin más dejándola helada.

Su madrastra que estaba ocupada terminando de servir el café y su padre que leía entonces el diario, dejaron de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo para centrar toda su atención en su niño, emocionados.

- _Mi hijito ¿qué dijiste?_ \- preguntó el Sr. William colocando el periódico a un lado de la mesa y ajustándose los anteojos de lectura para poder observar mejor a su pequeño retoño.

- _¡Qué! ¡Habló, habló!-_ gritó Irene, faltándole por poco ponerse a dar saltitos de alegría mientras se acercaba a su hijo para levantarlo de la silla para bebés.

Sarah por su parte los miraba a todos, expectante, siendo la única capaz de comprender el significado de esa primera palabra, más cuando empezaba a dudar si lo que había escuchado había sido real o ya se le estaba volviendo una loca obsesión el Rey Goblin, Toby volvió a repetir lo anteriormente dicho bien claro y con mucha alegría.

 _-¡Jareth!-_

Y esta vez a Sarah se le resbaló el pocillo de las manos

 _-¡Oh Sarah, mira lo que hiciste!-_ reclamó Irene sacándole en cara su torpeza para que tuviera presente que se había pasado buena parte del día anterior limpiando

 _-Lo siento, ya limpio-_ profirió Sarah agachándose enseguida a recoger el platillo roto con cuidado y al levantarse echó hacia atrás su larga cabellera, llevándose la mano que tenía limpia a la cabeza, pensando en lo grave que era lo que sucedía aunque no lo pareciese. Sus padres para entonces tenían sus miradas de nuevo sobre Toby.

 _-¿Qué dices?_ \- le preguntó Irene al pequeño meciéndolo en sus brazos con cariño, luego se dirigió a su esposo encogiéndose de hombros – _no le entiendo_ -

Era normal a simple vista, cualquiera hubiese esperado que lo primero que dijera fuese el clásico _"Papá"_ o _"Mamá",_ que todo progenitor que ama a su hijo añora, sin embargo en el caso de Toby fue muy distinto. Sus padres no podrían entender que lo mencionado no era simple palabra, sino un nombre y lo importante no era solo ese nombre sino a quien pertenecía...

Significaba también que él aún se comunicaba con su hermanito probablemente mediante sueños y se propuso averiguarlo.

No se dijo más, comenzó primero por ofrecerse voluntariamente para cuidar a Toby ese día de buena gana, lo que Irene le agradeció pues le dio mayor tiempo para ir al supermercado y hacer sus oficios u otras actividades personales que tenía pendientes, con tranquilidad, como ir a comprar ropa para un evento al que tendría que asistir pronto con el Sr. Williams y luego al salón de belleza; mientras tanto Sarah al poder pasar tiempo a solas con el bebé, se puso a investigarlo.

Le enseñó entonces imágenes de duendes, la mayoría dibujados por ella misma (porque se le daba bien ese arte) según los recordaba, y otras tantas descargadas de la internet e impresas para ver si el nene recordaba también algo de esos míticos seres que una noche le habían raptado. Toby no pudo responderle conversando como le hubiera gustado pues todavía lo único que sabía era balbucear, pero su emoción cada vez que veía algún dibujo que le pareciera familiar, le corroboró que sí se acordaba de lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión. Por último, le llevó a su habitación y después de colocarlo en la cama, rodeándolo de todos los peluches y juguetes que le señalara, para que se entretuviera (algo que meses atrás jamás hubiese permitido pero que a esas alturas ya no le importaba pues sus gustos estaban cambiando), decidió mostrarle una de sus creaciones más preciadas. Un dibujo que había realizado del Rey Goblin una mañana muy temprano cuando le pareciera despertarse al sonido de su voz.

- _Toby, sé que recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche-_ dijo acercándosele ya con el retrato en la mano una vez que lo sacara del último cajón de su cómoda, donde lo guardaba celosa y pulcramente en una carpeta – _Dime por favor, ¿te acuerdas de él?-_

Toby entonces apretó los puños y empezó a dar pequeños brincos de alegría, sentado en la cama, mostrando en una inocente sonrisa sus pequeños dientes de leche.

 _-¡Jareth!_ \- volvió a repetir de golpe, topando con sus manitas el dibujo frente a su rostro y ella suspirando se dejó caer a su lado, conforme de haber llegado al meollo del asunto

- _Sí, es él_ \- se dijo - _¿Todavía te visita?-_ quiso saber después mientras contemplaba a su hermanito jugar con sus anteriormente tan preciadas y exclusivas pertenencias, las cuales antes sus ojos de repente parecían haber perdido su valor al percatarse de que existían cosas más importantes en la vida, como el vínculo fraternal que los unía, por el que había emprendido una riesgosa travesía y luchado, o el buscar enterarse sobre aquel condenado susodicho responsable que para entonces, aun cuando no debía, le despertaba tanto interés.

- _…Porque a mí, no_ \- musitó con una mezcla extraña de complicación, enojo y nostalgia. De forma innegable estaba creciendo, no solo física sino psicológicamente y solo en ese rato constató con claridad aquello.

Toby sin prestarle atención, logrando ponerse de pie en la cama apoyado de sus hombros y de los largos y lacios mechones de su cabello oscuro, señaló algo en la cómoda que le había llamado la atención, algo de lo cual ella no había tenido el valor de desprenderse todavía. La estatuilla a escala de Jareth en cerámica. Sarah se levantó entonces tomándolo en brazos para llevarlo más cerca de la artesanía para que pudiera observarla mejor. Su abuela por parte de mamá, era escultora y la había hecho con sus propias manos para regalársela en su sexto cumpleaños. A ella debía su afición por la Literatura y los cuentos de hadas... Había sido un gran privilegio conocerla en vida y así pasaran mil años, nunca la iba a dejar de extrañar.

 _-Él es Jareth, el monarca del imponente reino de Underground…-_ le contó en voz baja con cariño a su hermanito, pensando de pronto de nuevo en lo mucho que iba a hacerle falta aún con sus lloros y sus berrinches cuando estuviera lejos. Lo mejor de toda su experiencia en el subsuelo, mejor incluso que haber conocido a sus geniales amigos, era que le había servido para volverla muy unida a Toby, como en todo momento debió ser. Al final la desesperante aventura por recuperarlo le había dejado una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida, la confirmación de que entre los dos siempre existiría un lazo irrompible que prevalecería ante cualquier circunstancia buena o mala, y se lo haría saber conforme creciera. No solamente estaban unidos por la sangre sino también por el corazón. Siempre contaría con su hermana cabeza dura para apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

 _-Quisiera saber que te ha dicho y cómo te trató mientras estuviste en su castillo…-_ le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se durmiera, aun cuando sabía que así Toby la entendiese y quisiera contárselo, no podría hacerlo. Solo le quedaba por lo tanto, esperar que pudiera decírselo algún día, antes de que llegara a olvidarlo.

Pasó buena parte de los días siguientes, tratando de responderse un montón de preguntas que existían dentro de ella misma. A veces por las mañanas y otras en la tarde (las últimas de sus vacaciones) anduvo en bicicleta por el parquecillo, con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a cierto majestuosa ave que tenía el poder de transformarse en un mago, sin embargo fue en vano, pues Jareth parecía no querer manifestarse ante ella al no poder olvidar como habían terminado las cosas entre ambos.

El día en que tomó la decisión de dejarlo todo atrás, fue poco antes de partir de América, cuando ya habiendo terminado de empacar su equipaje, se dio un tiempo para contemplar por la ventana su vecindario de casas grises y victorianas, de techos con chimeneas que sobresalían entre las copas de los árboles y sintió de pronto ganas de salir a llenar de aire puro sus pulmones. Renovando de pronto su fe de que esa podría ser una excelente tarde, se dio una escapadita a su lugar favorito dejando a Merlín al cuidado de la casa, puesto que a esas horas estaban solos al encontrarse su padre trabajando e Irene había llevado a Toby a su cita trimestral con el pediatra, por lo que no encontró ningún inconveniente, más al llegar al parque le pareció hallarlo opaco y triste.

El clima de finales de verano se estaba enfriando, anunciando al advenimiento del otoño y le resultaba como un recordatorio que le hacía el destino de que debía seguir adelante. El lugar estaba por completo solitario, no había cisnes nadando por allí como de costumbre y el viento remecía con fuerza las ramas de los árboles ayudando a cambiar de tonalidades sus hojas que pronto empezarían a caer. Buscó entonces una vez más por donde solía posarse el majestuoso búho en sus días felices pero no lo encontró. El obelisco en el que también sabía pararse, estaba vacío.

- _Rey de los Gnomos… ¿estás por allí?-_

Aquella vez inclusive se atrevió cautelosa a llamarlo, a riesgo de parecer orate si es que se presentaba alguien por los alrededores pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó y volvió a repetir la pregunta pero no ocurrió nada, dejando morir en ella la última esperanza de encontrarlo, comprendiendo así que no lo volvería a ver.

 _-Solo quería decirte adiós-_ susurró para sus adentros y una lágrima inoportuna resbaló de su verde mirada, más la secó enseguida antes de que formara un largo camino por su mejilla.

Entendía que él (a quien no quería mencionar) no quisiera saber de ella después de todo lo sucedido, que estuviese resentido, pero le hubiese gustado a pesar de ello explicarle que no podía haber actuado de otra manera tanto porque Toby estaba de por medio, por el lío en el que la había puesto y además por cómo se había comportado. Todo aquello tampoco era fácil de olvidar. No obstante, atendiendo su apasionada declaración, se había guardado su orgullo en el bolsillo e intentado buscarlo para dialogar, para cerrar ese capítulo inconcluso que estaba pendiente entre los dos…más tan solo había servido para comprender que cualquier oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos había pasado y era mejor dejarlo como estaba... Quizá una amistad con el Rey de los Gnomos no era algo que estuviera deparado en su destino.

Asintió así con resignación, sin saber por qué aquella conclusión la desgarraba tanto por dentro y se apresuró hacia el puente que cruzaba el lago sin voltear a mirar atrás, decidiendo en ese mismo instante que no regresaría allí al menos en muchos años, en los que trataría de olvidar ese sitio que era como una ventana a su infancia.

Corrió sin detenerse hasta regresar a la casa y solo cuando corrió escaleras arriba a refugiarse en la tranquilidad de su habitación, se debruzó en su cama a llorar.

Pasó mucho rato de esa forma, sintiéndose deprimida y sola pero en cuanto se tranquilizó lo suficiente, su tristeza se transformó en dignidad y coraje. Fue allí que decidió dar un cambio radical a su vida y dejar a un lado ese mundo de fantasía que tan feliz le había hecho durante su niñez, y decidida, empezó a empaquetar _"todo"_. Sus muñecas, sus juguetes, sus libros de cuentos, sus juegos de mesa, a descolgar del armario sus disfraces para guardarlos luego en un baúl y por último retiró sus animalitos de felpa de las repisas para colocarlos en un cartón que llevó luego al cuarto de Toby. Era su obsequio por haberle fastidiado y causado tantos problemas durante sus primeros meses de vida, habiendo entendido que aquellos celos por él se debían a su inmadurez, a su negación a aceptar que había dejado de ser la hija única de papá y se agradeció a sí misma por haberse puesto a trabajar en el asunto, buscando mejorar... No hace falta decir cuánto se impresionaron su padre e Irene al volver a casa y encontrarse con semejante cambio.

Sarah se empeñó de tal modo, con todas sus fuerzas en dejar atrás ese extraño episodio de su vida. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que el negativismo del rey Jareth a volver a hacerse presente, le afectara. Dejó guardada su estatuilla en un cartón del desván junto con el póster de la Relatividad de Escher que había descolgado de su habitación para tapizarla de nuevo, y al lado del raro libro rojo de autor anónimo que una tarde a principios del verano anterior encontrara en una librería de segunda mano en Suiza. El libro con el cual se había obsesionado y por el que había empezado todo.

Y para evitar seguir profundizando en el asunto, apenas se quitó durante todo el viaje, cuando éste llegó, sus audífonos, pues el rock a considerable volumen, la música de la cual había llenado su mp4, por momentos le hacía olvidarse de todo.

Preparándose para lo que sería un largo vuelo, con antelación se había tomado el tiempo de organizar con minuciosidad sus listas musicales, separando sus archivos por carpetas, no fuera cosa que se le filtrara alguna canción romántica en el extenso repertorio que tenía planeado escuchar para matar el tedio, ya que parecía haberle agarrado alergia a este último tipo de música por empezar a encontrarle de repente sentido a sus letras y volverse muy sensible a ellas, sucediéndole aquello inclusive con las canciones a las que antes no les prestaba atención por considerarlas trilladas, ridículas o demasiado cursis, pero que entonces habían comenzado a significar algo porque le recordaban quisiera o no a una mirada azul hielo, bella, penetrante y algo cruel.

Sacudía la cabeza perturbada cuando le ocurría eso y prefería evitar por lo pronto todo lo que le rememorara a Jareth, pues temía que al oír algo así le volviese a aflorar la molesta e inusual tristeza que le brotaba de dentro del alma y terminaba por inundarle los ojos de lágrimas. No sabía bien que le pasaba pero creía que todo aquello debía ser consecuencia de crecer. Sólo esperaba superar esa etapa pronto porque esos alarmantes cambios de estados de ánimo sí que conseguían darle dolores de cabeza.

" _Ya no soy la misma"_ se sorprendía analizando a veces cuando más nostálgica se ponía. Era por todo aquello que había decidido voltear la página del libro de su vida, porque entendía que había dejado de ser una niña y ya no podía perder el tiempo con amigos o enemigos imaginarios. Debía ingresar en ese proceso psicológico que le permitiría reformar de una vez por todas su existencia, llamado madurez.

Creyendo que era mejor ponerse a pensar en otras cosas, enfocó su mente en otras personas a las que quería, como su papá o Toby y su inseparable amigo y mascota, su Merlín. Recordarlos hacía que echara de menos su hogar, esperando de todo corazón que estuviesen bien durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieran separados, más era una ventaja que existiera el videochat a través del cual podría verlos. No podía esperar por lo mismo por llegar al colegio y comunicarse a casa.

Mientras una de sus canciones favoritas finalizaba para darle paso a otra, se entretuvo contemplando las nubes a través de la ventana del avión. Aquello era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de viajar. Adoraba extasiar su vista en la blanca inmensidad, en medio del cielo, donde parecía solo existir completa paz, aquello le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, incertidumbres o temores. Después de unos minutos, el cansancio empezó a ganarle terreno mientras una balada pop romántica que se le pasara por alto ( _"It must have been love"_ de Roxette) lograba abrirse paso en su dispositivo electrónico y terminaba por traerle en medio de su letargo, fugaces memorias de como se había sentido en el paraíso durante aquel baile memorable con Jareth, suspendida dentro de una ensoñación en la que solo podía estar pendiente de él.

En aquellos momentos atemporales en que se había dejado llevar por su galanura al ritmo de una mágica melodía, había terminado de olvidarse " _en realidad_ " de todo, hasta de su propio mundo, encandilada ante su presencia, aunque al final de cuentas había resultado peligroso pero no por eso dejado de ser increíble. No lo podía negar. Quizá en parte en ello radicaba el motivo por el cual no lo podía odiar a pesar de ser el villano de su historia. Tal vez se debía a la conexión que había sentido en esa ocasión cuando la sostuviera entre sus brazos o tal vez el sentimiento hacia ella que descubriera dentro de sus ojos al mirarla con tanta intensidad.

Una risa varonil, burlona pero sensual retumbó entonces con claridad dentro de su mente haciéndola de pronto estremecer, la confirmación de la presencia de ese alguien que había estado esperando por verla caer durante largo tiempo… Era inevitable, supo que una vez más se encontraba a merced de él.

 _-Jajaja sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías, mi amor...-_

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _ **Nota II:**_ _**Porfis, si alguien puede sacarme de dudas sobre cuál es el verdadero nombre de la madrastra de Sarah dentro de la película, les estaría agradecida. Es que a veces he leído que Karen y otras veces que Irene, así que tuve que decidir entre los dos y me fui por el segundo que me resulta más bonito jejeje.**_

 _ **Les agradezco por acompañarme en este fic.**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Belén (Moonlightgirl86)**_


	3. Capítulo II: Debe ser amor

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Labyrinth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jim Henson Company, George Lucas y el resto de sus creadores, así como de Jennifer Connelly y el maravilloso David Bowie, quienes se encargaron de darles vida a sus principales personajes. Yo solo me encargo de crear respecto a ellos una pequeña historia porque los quiero mucho =).**

 _ **Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo pero antes quiero enviarles un saludo y darles un agradecimiento especial a EloraP, Arovi y RuzuChan, gracias amigas por seguirme en éstos mis primeros fics de "Dentro del laberinto", una peli que adoro.**_

 _ **Nota: Respecto a la incógnita anterior sobre el nombre de la madrastra de Sarah creo chicas que nos vamos a quedar por lo pronto con la duda, igual trataré de seguir investigando y si encuentro la respuesta se las comparto.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por su interés en esta historia. Un gran abrazo.**_

 **CAPÍTULO II: DEBE SER AMOR**

Era una noche fresca y Sarah disfrutaba escuchando a los grillos cantar alrededor. Su largo vestido de algodón color verde agua, de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos, llegaba hasta el césped y producía un leve sonido al arrastrarlo al caminar junto con sus pisadas en sus ballerinas color esmeralda. En un principio no atinó a descubrir donde se encontraba pero al avanzar en medio de la oscuridad, ésta fue disipándose, permitiéndole divisar unas románticas farolas encendidas de un parque, las cuales reconoció enseguida. Si no hubiese estado plenamente consciente de estar dentro de un sueño, se habría preguntado que hacía allí a esas horas en que jamás acostumbraba ir.

Siguió caminando despacio más allá del pequeño puente que cruzaba el lago hasta llegar a un frondoso roble, el más grande del parque, que quedaba junto a la orilla y para su asombro encontró el lugar invadido de una extraña luminosidad que no procedía a la del alumbrado público. Embelesada pero cautelosa por aquel especial brillo en el que parecían danzar las luciérnagas, se acercó lo suficiente a dicho árbol para curiosear y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan sola en el sitio como creía.

Su corazón se empezó a acelerar con un presentimiento instantes antes de distinguirlo. Él estaba allí, de perfil, entre las sombras y la luz donde flotaban fragmentos de dientes de león para hacer el momento más especial, como cientos de sueños dentro de su propio sueño. Yacía arrimado a un costado del roble lanzando al aire uno de sus mágicos cristales y atrapándolo después con su mano con la ligereza familiar de un malabarista, lo mismo que pensara la primera vez que lo viera. Parecía como si estuviese esperando por alguien y se lo notaba medio aburrido… a la vez que un tanto triste.

 _-¡Por fin!... llegas tarde-_ objetó entonces sin mirarla y sin emoción en su voz, todavía ocupado en lo suyo.

Ella que no salía del asombro de encontrarlo allí, se impresionó más al es escucharle hablar de nuevo. Había estado convencida de tener un montón de cosas para decirle si se le daba la oportunidad de volver a verlo, las que incluso había planeado con anticipación, sin embargo en esos momentos se le borró todo, dándose cuenta además de que hasta se había quedado estática.

- _Tú…yo… ¿por qué estás aquí?... o mejor dicho ¿qué hago yo aquí?-_ sintiéndose torpe, apenas pudo preguntar. El Rey de los Goblins se volteó en ese instante hacia ella como correspondiendo también al sonido de su voz, poniéndola nerviosa al clavar sobre ella su atractiva mirada azul, por lo que Sarah tuvo que carraspear antes de volver a preferir algo, habiendo olvidado en parte lo hermoso que era.

-¿ _Por qué me encuentro aquí, es lo que deseas saber?_ \- expresó él con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona, dejando el tronco del roble para dar los primeros pasos hacia ella. Lucía impecablemente elegante como siempre, vestido por completo de cuero negro – _Estoy aquí porque tú me llamaste-_ contestó con simpleza aunque más que respuesta parecía ser una acusación.

- _Yo no…no lo hice-_ Sarah tartamudeó dubitativa, retrocediendo un poco mientras intentaba librarse del hechizo de sus ojos. De haberlo hecho, no se acordaba pero intuía que Jareth no iba a dar su brazo a torcer

 _-¡Claro que sí!-_ espetó él – _Lo hiciste a través de esa canción tan sosa…pero me agradó-_ añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Sarah notó que una vez más se entretenía observando su turbación y comenzó a enfadarse, reprochándose a la vez a sí misma el no haber sido lo suficiente cuidadosa para seleccionar la música de su mp4 y demasiado débil por no atreverse a borrar las canciones que le resultaban comprometedoras. No obstante, la situación ya estaba dada, no como hubiese querido pero así era y ya solo le quedaba dar cara a los hechos, enfrentándolos.

Jareth como leyendo sus pensamientos sonrió complacido y enseguida le ofreció el brazo.

 _-¿Nos vamos?-_ le preguntó.

Sarah quiso primero consultar a dónde, si era seguro y si podría regresar después, más al tenerlo tan cerca, lo único que pudo definir bien en sus pensamientos fue cuanto le atraía, por lo que regida por los movimientos de su propio cuerpo, terminó aceptando su invitación.

Fue cuestión de solo unos instantes en que tomados del brazo traspasaron de un universo a otro, por medio de un portal que se abrió en el aire. Durante esos segundos, Sarah percibió estrellas a su alrededor pasando a gran velocidad. De súbito el viaje pareció detenerse como el tiempo otra vez a estabilizarse y entonces ya no se encontraban a cielo abierto sino en un salón del castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, y afuera había un precioso atardecer. Maravillada, Sarah corrió hacia el amplio balcón, uno de los mejores de toda la edificación, por lo visto. Desde allí se podía contemplar toda la ciudad de ruidosos habitantes que moraban en casitas de piedra u otras de abobe, con techos de tejas o de paja y torrecillas, así como el imponente laberinto que se levantaba alrededor como una fortaleza infranqueable. Bueno casi. Era un paisaje bonito que parecía salido de una ilustración de libros para niños y que por primera vez pudo apreciar a totalidad desde el punto más alto de la ciudad. Dándose cuenta además que el castillo por dentro también poseía su encanto y hasta tenía un hermoso jardín. ´

 _-¡Que vista tan impresionante!-_ Sarah no pudo contenerse de exclamar y cuando se volteó hacia Jareth, descubrió que éste la estaba observando con interés, provocando que tuviera que bajar la mirada avergonzada. Al final de cuentas _Underground_ era un lugar que había extrañado en lo profundo de su corazón, no tenía como negarlo.

 _-Sí, lo es_ \- admitió él conforme con el elogio, dando un orgulloso vistazo a su reino mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado. Una vez allí, se arrimó al barandal, pensativo –… _Pero termina por aburrir cuando se está solo-_ agregó

Le estaba compartiendo algo que solía guardar para sí mismo. A Sarah nunca antes le pareció tan normal, tan genuino, intuyendo que debajo de toda esa coraza de dureza con la que siempre se armaba y que procuraba mostrar a todos, debía ser tan solo como un hombre cualquiera, poseer sentimientos y sufrir por lo tanto preocupaciones y pesadumbres. Se sintió conmovida y hasta quiso ponerle una mano en el hombro, diciéndole que le entendía, que no siempre estar rodeado de gente (o en su caso de duendes, hadas y demás seres mágicos) solía traer felicidad... y además que si quería podía ofrecerle su amistad sincera, pero no se atrevió.

 _-Me ha dado gusto volver a verte, Sarah_ \- confesó él de repente, con la vista aún puesta en la ciudad. Aquello la tomó desprevenida pero se sentía igual en su compañía, por lo tanto se lo dejó saber.

 _-A mí también a ti-_ profirió con timidez, intentando sonar lo más natural y segura posible. Jareth centró entonces toda su atención en ella. Se enderezó y estiró una de sus enguantadas manos para tocarle un mechón de cabello mientras con la otra buscaba la suya sobre el barandal, ella con cierto temor se retiró. No podía olvidar como se habían dado las cosas entre ellos.

 _-Creo que hace mucho viento aquí afuera_ \- excusó tratando de no demostrarse nerviosa, alejándose del balcón y abrazándose a sí misma para disimular. Delegando la causa de su incomodidad a la fuerte brisa que jugueteaba con sus largas cabelleras pero falló en el intento. Jareth sin complicarse, mirándola desde el barandal donde permanecía arrimado, de inmediato tuvo la solución para eso.

- _No hay problema, eso se puede remediar_ \- profirió y en un chasquido de sus dedos la escena cambió de repente, de forma tan súbita que Sarah se tambaleó, sintiéndose mareada. Vio así que y ya no estaban en el gran balcón ni en el salón enorme al que habían llegado sino en el comedor real, donde ya estaba servido el menú para una cena a la luz de las velas. Aturdida, tuvo que sostenerse colocando una mano sobre la larga mesa para tomar asiento, justo en el que le correspondía frente a Jareth al otro extremo de la misma. Él que ya estaba sentado degustando la comida con anticipación, levantó su copa de vino como un brindis y Sarah percibió por su sonrisa socarrona que disfrutaba al máximo de ver sus expresiones de asombro.

Se puso a observar entonces a profundidad la decoración y todo lo preparado. Además de los cirios encendidos como única iluminación, había flores en la mesa y platillos que lucían deliciosos aparte de otros llenos de bocadillos y dulces y aparte vino de cerezas.

Su plato tenía una porción de filete de pollo en salsa de arándanos, La receta que más le gustaba que le preparara su mamá cuando era pequeña. Aquello le trajo un montón de recuerdos que trató de esconder de la mirada escudriñadora de Jareth, a quien sentía muy cerca aun cuando entre los dos hubiese un considerable espacio en la mesa.

 _-Si no quieres empezar por el plato fuerte, puedes hacerlo por el postre, si así lo deseas. En este lugar no tienes que seguir tontas normas impuestas por la sociedad humana_ -

Jareth chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y en un pestañeo la comida de sal cambió por una porción de pastel mojado de chocolate frente a Sarah, su postre favorito y no creía que fuera así por casualidad. Eso le llevó a preguntarse de forma irremediable, cuánto Jareth la conocía.

 _-¿Qué significa todo esto?-_ musitó confundida

- _¿Qué sucede, acaso no encuentras el menú de tu agrado? Mira que ordené que lo prepararan exclusivamente para complacerte_ \- dijo Jareth mientras tomaba un trago de vino de su dorada copa, observándola pasar el tenedor por encima del postre sin atreverse a probarlo.

Sarah todavía recordaba el incidente del durazno, era normal que desconfiara de sus intenciones, aparte de que en esos momentos lo que más importaba era todo lo que tenían pendiente de conversar y aquello de por sí le quitaba el apetito.

 _-No es eso… es que pienso que lo correcto es que hablemos primero sobre lo que sucedió antes_ …- Sarah expuso tratando de mostrarse lo más madura posible, dejando los cubiertos a un lado y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa _-…y todo lo que dijiste_ \- añadió, sin poder evitar dejar de sentirse torpe ante el escrutinio del monarca, que a su vez empezó a recostarse en el asiento, entretenido.

 _-Al parecer gozas haciéndome sufrir mi estimada Sarah-_ le acusó directamente con su voz profunda y seductora, que hacía por alguna inexplicable razón para ella, sonar más bonito su nombre en sus labios - _Me citas para recriminarme en la cara tu victoria sobre mi laberinto…-_ profirió cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima

 _-Eso no es cierto, yo no…-_ empezó a decir Sarah para dejarle saber que ninguna de las dos cosas a las que se refería eran ciertas, que ella no había querido citarlo y peor aún por tal motivo, pero él interfirió

 _-Te agradecería que no me interrumpieras al hablar_ -

No había caso, _"Genio y figura hasta la sepultura"_ pensó, habiendo pasado por alto lo autoritario que era. Suspiró por lo tanto en busca de paciencia, mientras tanto él continuó, esta vez subiendo los pies encima de la mesa, buscando acomodo para expresarse mejor, algo que a ella solo le causó indignación y coraje.

- _La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho el escuchar tu llamado cuando creía que habíamos llegado a un consenso y que tú habías tomado una inalterable decisión. No obstante ahora estoy aquí frente a tu duda y no dejo de preguntarme a mí mismo por qué soy tan terco e insisto en tener esperanzas en un imposible, por qué no quiero entender cuando es claro que aunque tu corazón lo considere, tu terca forma de pensar negará cualquier sentimiento que en ti pueda empezar a nacer-_

Hablaba con elocuencia, sin dudar ni un segundo de lo que exponía, algo que Sarah reconocía, era admirable. Sin embargo, entendía que se estaba refiriendo a lo que ella sentía en su interior y no le agradaba que pudiese leer tan bien dentro de ella gracias a su magia, era algo que violaba su privacidad. No era justo.

Guardándose las ganas de protestar porque era lo mejor, se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar cuando llegó su turno.

- _Rey de los Goblins, me gustaría aclarar las cosas para no dejar lugar a malentendidos. Sé que nos conocimos en una situación complicada y entiendo según lo que has dicho que no tenías intención de lastimarnos en realidad a Toby y a mí. Sin embargo, no voy a mentir, yo no lo sabía y estaba asustada. En lo único que podía pensar era en llevar a mi hermanito sano y salvo de regreso a casa…-_ se dio el valor de confesar y se preparó para la parte más importante pero en eso vio que Jareth, sin prestarle mucha atención hacía aparecer una orbe de cristal en sus manos, algo que al parecer nunca dejaría de sorprenderla y se ponía a observar a través de ella. Era el colmo.

- _Disculpa, podrías prestar más seriedad al asunto, ¡lo que estás haciendo es de mala educación!-_ no se pudo contener de regañarle. Los malos modales eran perturbadores allí y en cualquier lugar.

Jareth se carcajeó de buena gana, haciendo explotar la pequeña bola de cristal en el aire como si fuese tan solo una burbuja

 _-Jajaja querida Sarah, veo que ahora te sientes en la confianza suficiente para cuestionar mi comportamiento dentro de mi propio reino, pero que mejor si terminamos con todo esto de una vez por todas-_ profirió al final mostrándose fastidiado y en un nuevo chasquido de dedos, esta vez desganado, la habitación volvió a cambiar, transportándolos del comedor a una especie de oficina. El estudio personal del propio Jareth.

- _Y bien, ¿qué dices ahora?-_ inquirió él abriendo los brazos, orgulloso de demostrarle su magnificencia - _Que te quede claro que en mis dominios me comporto como deseo y si es de arreglar un asunto, se lo hace donde yo lo quiero_ \- no perdió el tiempo de dejárselo saber, levantándose entonces del imponente sillón giratorio de su escritorio en el cual se había convertido su silla anterior del comedor, para caminar hacia un gran ventanal que había a sus espaldas, en cuyo alfeizar se sentó a la expectativa de lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Todos sus movimientos y su accionar eran ágiles como los de un felino o un bailarín y no terminaban de deslumbrarla a Sarah, que sin embargo sabía que debía disimular. Tal como lo hizo al observar de reojo el lugar, guardando de demostrarse impresionada porque no quería darle esa victoria.

 _-Bien, cómo decía Rey Goblin…-_ se dio el lujo de continuar, demostrándose conforme _-…aparte de lo citado anteriormente, soy consciente también de que me ofreciste un regalo que no acepté, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice con ganas de ser descortés en ningún momento, sino en miras de mi propia protección… porque fuimos hasta el final dos contrincantes en un campo de batalla…-_

Sarah se dio cuenta de que Jareth por primera vez la escuchaba a fondo y continuó con cautela y con toda su sinceridad

 _-…Bueno, ahora, dejando a un lado todos esos recuerdos no gratos, me gustaría que pudiésemos dejar aquello a un lado y hacer las pases. ¿Por qué no? Olvidar todo lo ocurrido y ser amigos, así como lo somos con Hoogle, Ludo y Sir Didymus_ \- se tomó el valor de proponerle, guardando las esperanzas de que aceptara

 _-¡Ja, esos desgraciados traidores!-_ exclamó Jareth con disgusto en respuesta, volteándose hacia la ventana para observar al exterior unos instantes, esperando que se le quitara el mal humor antes de continuar _–Pues_ _lamento decirte Sarah, que la_ _"Amistad" que mencionas, en nuestro caso se relegaría a tan solo esa palabra-_ profirió una vez de espaldas a ella – _¿Acaso creíste que podría conformarme con ese ridículo pacto_? _Tú y yo jamás podríamos ser amigos por el simple hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti-_ inquirió entonces volviéndose a mirarla. Lo dijo resuelto y clavando sus ojos en los suyos para no dejar lugar a incertidumbres, lo manifestó sin siquiera dudarlo un poco, provocando que ella de la sorpresa se sonrojara hasta la punta del cabello.

- _Tu amistad jamás sería suficiente porque lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero tu atención, tu tiempo, tu corazón, tu cuerpo, tu cariño. Te quiero a ti y te quiero a mi lado_ \- declaró Jareth

 _-¿Qué dices?...-_

Era para Sarah casi increíble lo que escuchaba, aunque era la segunda vez que le decía algo así de apasionado, dejándola estupefacta. Durante algunos segundos no supo que responder pero luego se decidió a exponer lo que en realidad pensaba

- _Rey de los Goblins, no puedo dejar de serte franca, yo no creo que en realidad me ames-_ confesó con serenidad porque era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de mucho analizarlo

Él con una mirada de rabia, dejó el lugar donde estaba parado para acercarse a ella amenazante pero Sarah con rápidos reflejos se levantó de inmediato, ubicándose del otro lado del escritorio, alerta ante cualquier posible ataque.

 _-¿Osas Sarah Williams, dudar de mi palabra?-_ Jareth espetó autoritario como era, más ella fiel a sus convicciones no dudó al responder

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y creo que tengo todo el derecho después de lo que me hiciste!_ \- Era arriesgada y valiente, nunca nadie la iba a cambiar.

 _-¡Te dije que todo lo que hice fue por ti y tus designios!-_ le acusó Jareth indignado

 _-¿Y mis designios eran que fueses cruel conmigo?-_ Sarah empezó a su vez a estallar y cuando eso sucedía usualmente no paraba hasta soltar todo lo que tenía guardado por decir _-¿Qué hay de la serpiente que me lanzaste al cuello?-_ comenzó a enumerarle sus maldades

El travieso rey tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al disimulo

 _-Eso solo fue una ilusión. Quería que apreciaras la capacidad de mis poderes-_ contestó resuelto. Sarah movió la cabeza en desaprobación sin poder creerlo

 _-¡Y qué me dices de mandar a tus estúpidos gnomos a que me cambiaran todas las pistas una vez que estaba tratando de resolver el laberinto!-_ reclamó moviendo un brazo en una actitud teatral sarcástica y levantando la voz, recordaba muy bien lo frustrada que se había sentido en esos momentos - _¡Tramposo!_ \- le acusó sin pelos en la lengua

 _-Tenía que hacer interesante el juego_ \- excusó él sin inmutarse, encogiéndose de hombros

 _-¡Y qué hay con los limpiadores! ¡No me digas que ya lo olvidaste, pudiste matarnos a Hoogle y a mí!-_ le espetó indignada, recordando cuando con la maestría de un beisbolista había lanzado un cristal, haciendo aparecer una máquina demoledora conducida por duendes en un túnel sin salida.

 _-Fue solo para asustarte. Iba a detenerlos tal como los hice aparecer, justo a tiempo, antes de que los alcanzara-_ respondió Jareth poniendo los ojos en blanco puesto que el interrogatorio se le estaba volviendo tedioso – _Aunque pensándolo bien, no hubiese sido mala idea no tener consideración con ese condenado enano_ \- analizó lo último para sí mismo

 _-Y el Pantano del Hedor Eterno_ \- añadió Sarah más calmada y resignada con desencanto a la terrible forma de ser del rey goblin _-Estoy segura de que el piso no se abrió de repente por casualidad_ \- le acusó de frente. Jareth esbozó una de sus encantadoras medias sonrisas, complacido con su suspicacia

 _-Iba a rescatarte antes de que cayeras_ \- fue lo único que expuso al respecto

 _-¡Y te parece poco todo!-_ Sarah gritó abriendo los brazos _– ¡Y eso que me reservé de mencionar para el final el hecho de que raptaste a mi hermanito y quisiste retenerme dándome un durazno encantado con no sé qué pócima que me hizo olvidar todo! ¡Ushhh!-_ bufó llena de rabia llevándose una mano a la cara para poder soportarlo, el solo recordar hasta qué punto había llegado le producía escalofríos _-¡Tú me drogaste!-_

Jareth permaneció inmóvil en silencio, mirándola de forma un tanto triste

 _-Quería que te quedaras conmigo al igual que Toby, iba a cuidarlos y con el tiempo habríamos gobernado los tres el reino-_ le compartió en voz calma, como si se tratase de un sueño lejano

Sarah comprendió por fin cuán solo se sentía al verle extraviar la antes pedante y para entonces melancólica mirada en el vacío. Entendió que estar rodeado de inquietos Goblins no era la compañía que deseaba. No obstante estaban a mitad de aclarar algo y continuó con su reclamo

 _-Esa no es excusa_ \- musitó cabizbaja pero a la vez conmovida en el fondo por su sentir. Imaginaba que la vida de un monarca después de todo, con tantas responsabilidades a su cargo, no debía ser fácil _-…Una persona que dice amar a otra, no la expone a mil peligros-_

 _-Qué querías que hiciera, al final de cuentas soy un duende-_ concluyó Jareth recobrando repentinamente su buen semblante e ironía.

 _-Sí…eso eres_ \- Sarah corroboró estudiándolo – _Quizá por eso no tienes sentimientos. ¡Tú Rey Goblin no amas a nadie. No sabes qué es eso!-_

Determinada a salir de allí sin su permiso o no, Sarah dio media vuelta. Ya no soportaba seguir allí y consideraba que ya lo habían dicho todo.

Reconocía para sí misma cuanto la atraía, al punto de ponerla sumamente nerviosa con su imponente presencia pero también su egocentrismo la incomodaba, haciéndola sentir sofocada. Tan solo quería en eso momentos volver a su casa y reconsiderar en la tranquilidad de su habitación, su lugar privado, si quería volver a verlo o no. Ya que él mismo le había dejado en claro que no podría nunca ser su amigo.

Más Jareth no dejó que avanzara mucho sin antes pronunciarse

 _-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Sarah? No he dado la orden para que abandones esta oficina y además no hemos terminado de hablar!-_

Por la tonalidad de su voz, ella supo aún antes de voltearse que estaba furioso

 _-Ya no te tengo miedo Rey Goblin, puedes vociferar lo que quieras_ \- le contestó enfadada dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesta a salir del castillo e ir en busca de sus amigos, quienes le ayudarían a regresar al mundo real.

 _-¡Ah sí! ¡Eso está por verse!-_ rezongó Jareth y Sarah con un estremecimiento le escuchó tronar una vez más los dedos. El lugar de inmediato se volvió oscuro y la puerta desapareció ante su perplejidad, transformándose en algo parecido a una cueva o un calabozo. Un olvidadero. Boquiabierta se volvió en derredor en busca de una salida pero no había o no se veía. Jareth estaba parado a mitad de la cámara y más allá de él solo había tinieblas.

 _-¿Qué me dices ahora, qué sucede, te comió la lengua el ratón?-_ inquirió conforme con el alcance de su truco

- _No es justo_ \- profirió Sarah esta vez

 _-Jajaja, haría un libro de las veces que te he escuchado decir eso-_ dijo él divertido

 _-¡Invocaré a mis amigos y me rescatarán y quedarás como un loco acosador ante todo tu reino!-_ le advirtió ella convencida, sacando toda su fuerza interior para no ceder ante las ganas de llorar que le estaban dando y empezando a caminar por el lugar lo más lejos de él que fuera posible

Jareth soltó una carcajada de buena gana en respuesta

 _-¿Tus amigos, lo dices en serio?-_ preguntó empezando a bordear un círculo al igual que ella, como un felino preparándose para atrapar a su presa _-¿Los vas a invocar? ¿A ese remedo de duende canalla, el perro con el otro perro y ese monstruo anaranjado torpe e ignorante? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Yo soy el amo y señor de todo Underground y administro la magia aquí, por lo tanto decido quien puede usarla y quien no! Deberías tener en cuenta eso Sarita –_ aclaró frotándose las manos a través de sus guantes, visiblemente contento de estar ganando la discusión _–Podría retenerte aquí si quisiera y tenerte para mi diversión personal, podría hacerte desaparecer de la realidad, que todos en tu mundo empezaran a olvidarte. Como te dije, yo hago aquí lo que quiero y nadie puede oponerse a mis designios-_ aclaró. Escuchar aquello le dolió a Sarah pero no iba quedarse callada. Sentía cierto temor pero no podía dejar que él lo notara. Si iba a ser su presa fácil debía serlo con dignidad.

- _Te odio_ \- le dijo con todo su coraje y decepción, más él lo tomó, para su sorpresa, con mucha calma

- _Me afectaría oír eso, de no estar al tanto de que no es cierto-_

Durante unos breves instantes, Sarah pudo entonces volver a reconocer en él esa mirada condescendiente y enamorada que le viera antes de rescatar a Toby, cuando le había dicho que estaba cansado de vivir de acuerdo a sus expectativas.

- _Déjame ir_ \- le pidió en voz baja de manera suplicante. Si era verdad que la quería, al fin y al cabo debía demostrárselo, así ella lo esperaba. Jareth sin dejar de mirarla volvió a tronar los dedos y una vez más el lugar cambió ante ellos, como si del voltear de una página se tratara y esta vez preocupada, Sarah se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la habitación de él.

 _-De acuerdo, me complacerá pasar a la siguiente etapa-_ profirió Jareth sin complicarse, empezando a desabotonarse la chaqueta.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ exclamó Sarah en esta ocasión en verdad asustada

 _-¿Qué pasa, acaso no te gusta el lugar que elegí para que hablemos?-_ expresó él conteniendo las ganas de reírse _  
_

 _-¡Ni lo pienses!-_ Sarah gritó indignada _  
_

 _-¡Lo ves, lo he logrado!-_ declaró el triunfante, recalcando el hecho con un brazo _-¡Has sucumbido ante mí y aun así lo niegas!-_

 _-¡Déjame en paz, estás loco!-_ dijo ella sin poder quitar la vista de su blanca camisa de vuelos que asomaba entre su chaqueta y debajo de la cual se advertía su fornido pecho. Ofendida por su broma, caminó hasta detrás de un sillón para tratar de interponer distancia entre ellos, cuidando de mantenerse alejada lo que más podía de la cama.

 _-La verdad sí y tú dejar de actuar Sarah, he podido reconocer el miedo en tus ojos_ \- expresó Jareth sin complicarse dando algunos pasos hacia ella de esa forma tan sensual y fresca que le había embobado desde la primera vez _-…Me temes como debe ser pero eres una gran actriz_ \- acto seguido un halo de picardía brilló en su mirada y se lanzó a atraparla pero Sarah logró esquivarlo y tuvo que perseguirla alrededor de la amplia habitación en la que hizo caer varias sillas y bancos poniéndolos como obstáculos

 _-¡Qué haces! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme!_ \- le amenazó llegando en un punto a quedar indefensa detrás de un canapé

 _-Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no hacer_ \- profirió él visiblemente malhumorado – _Pero la culpa la tengo yo por fijarme en una niña tonta y no poder superarlo-_ se recriminó a la vez a sí mismo abriendo los brazos _-¡Tienes razón, estoy loco!-_

A Sarah por su parte, le lastimó que le refiriera esos dos apelativos. No tenía la culpa de que se hubiese fijado en ella, ni siquiera le había coqueteado. Lo único que había hecho era admirarlo pero ahora estaba inmiscuida en un gran problema.

 _-Cuán altanera eres Sarah_ \- comentó Jareth andando alrededor del largo mueble al igual que ella evitando que la atrapara, pero sólo para darle más tensión al asunto, sabiendo que podía saltarlo en cualquier momento y terminar con ese del juego del gato y el ratón. Aunque él más que felino era un ave rapaz – ¿ _Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que te encuentras aquí en mi castillo, en mis dominios, a mi merced? ¿Qué crees que sucedería si me niego a decirte como volver a tu hogar?-_

 _-No importa porque esto es tan solo un sueño_ \- musitó ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, procurando estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos para tener aunque fuera la pequeña ventaja de darle algo de guerra antes de que la alcanzara, pues sabía que inevitablemente lo haría. No obstante, así estuviera destinada a ser su presa, debía sucumbir con dignidad porque los valientes como los árboles, siempre caen de pie.

 _-¿En serio así lo crees?... -_ Jareth inquirió con sarcasmo y Sarah presintió de nuevo que de alguna forma el conocía todos sus secretos e incluso podía leer con claridad en su interior, lo que era una violación directa a su privacidad. Otro motivo para inclinar aún más la balanza en su contra. Debía odiarlo y quería odiarlo pero no lo podía hacer y aquello era al final lo que la enfadaba consigo misma.

- _Sé que estoy en tus dominios y que por lo tanto te debo respeto…-_ le dijo tratando de sonar calmada y sin dejar de moverse, lo hizo despacio para darse a entender bien -… _pero no por eso voy a dejar que me engañes. Podrás tener poder sobre tu reino y tus súbditos, Rey Goblin, pero no tienes poder sobre mí y lo sabes-_

La expresión del rostro de Jareth cambió al oírla de entretenida a furiosa. Fue como si encendiera una llamarada de rabia dentro de él al recordar algo que le lastimaba y decidió ir a por ella de una vez, sin tener más consideración.

 _-¡Repítelo!-_ le retó

Sarah se sobresaltó comprendiendo su intención y retrocedió, echando a correr hacia la puerta pero Jareth con agilidad se subió por encima del canapé con rapidez y llegando al otro lado, la alcanzó de inmediato, reteniéndola contra una pared.

 _-¡Qué sucede, vamos! ¿Ahora vas a quejarte con tus amiguitos, los vas a invocar?-_ se burló en su cara con un falso tono de compasión _-¿En especial a ese pigmeo cobarde al que te atreviste incluso a besar-_

Sarah esbozó un pequeño grito agudo al tratar de escapar y toparse con su recio brazo a un costado, cual barrera. Era la segunda vez que lo tocaba lo que le hizo sentirse avergonzada. Lo soltó lentamente, bajando la cabeza por reconocerse derrotada. Agradecía que su larga cabellera oscura al caer lisa más abajo de sus hombros le ayudase a ocultar un poco el rubor de sus mejillas. Estando tan cerca de él no se atrevía ni a mirarlo.

Jareth estuvo también durante varios segundos en silencio, estudiándola y buscando las palabras correctas para decirle, asimilando la situación a la que habían llegado. Ambos respiraban algo agitados.

Sarah comprendió que al igual que ella, sentía que ese momento era comprometedor e importante y se dio cuenta además de que actuaba sin pensar al realizar sus tretas cuando se ponía celoso. Tenía celos de su amistad con Hoogle y le resultaba en el fondo gracioso pero ni ella misma alcanzaba a comprender como podía perder el tiempo pensando en aquello estando en un escenario así.

 _-Si fueras menos rebelde no me gustarías tanto_ \- admitió Jareth atreviéndose a tocarle la mejilla pero ella todavía enojada lo esquivó. Él no obstante, sonrió entretenido, aprovechando para escrutarla al ver que como se resistía a mirarlo. Poco después, comenzó a hablarle tranquilo y pausado con la intención de que pudiese entenderle bien

- _Entérate Sarah que estás en estos momentos a mi completa merced. Soy la autoridad aquí y si quisiera, podría mandar a arrestarte a ti y a tus amigos acusándolos de insubordinación e intento de desestabilización a mi imperio. Podría hacerte encerrar en un calabozo o en un olvidadero o en otras instancias obligarte a que permanezcas a mi lado, lo sabes…-_

Sarah no podía darle cara, lo admiraba pero a veces sentía que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas como en esa ocasión, aun cuando fuese tan endemoniadamente atractivo y tuviese esa aterciopelada voz.

 _-…Sin embargo, no lo haré… porque un día me prometí cuidarte_ \- continuó Jareth dejándola de pronto estupefacta. Al escucharle proferir aquello, le miró de inmediato, desconcertada. Sin importarle cuanto intentara comprenderlo, el Rey de los Goblins nunca iba a dejar de impresionarla.

 _-Además me gustaría que decidieras quedarte por tu libre albedrío. Todavía no pierdo las esperanzas-_ Jareth continuó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sincera, en la que Sarah descubrió inocencia, así como ilusión en su mirada.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tal como era, realmente sin máscaras, dándose cuenta de que debía ser así cuando estaba de buen humor y lo encontró adorable. Algo similar que solo había ocurrido durante el baile, claro que en esa ocasión le movían otras intenciones que hasta entonces le resultaban difícil de entenderlas.

 _-Dime mi Sarah, ¿acaso no estoy siendo generoso?-_ Jareth inquirió, aprovechando que había conseguido el efecto esperado en ella, al notarla mirándolo embelesada y se atrevió cuidadoso a tocarle de nuevo la mejilla como tantas veces había soñado y esta vez Sarah no se retiró. Dio un ligero respingo al principio pero contrario a lo que esperaba no se movió.

Jareth suavizó su proceder, la percibía nerviosa pero entendía que también se debía a su inexperiencia. Nunca había estado con un chico en una situación así. Él era el primero y estaba orgulloso de ello. Solo el universo sabía lo mucho que deseaba ser siempre el único en su vida por siempre. Cómo el excelente mago que era, sabía que lo quería pero se reprimía de reconocerlo

 _-¿Qué me decías sobre el amor?_ \- le preguntó con cariño sin dejar de extasiarse en sus ojos esmeraldas.

 _-…Quien ama de verdad no busca lastimar al ser amado…-_ susurró Sarah sintiendo que sus últimas defensas comenzaban a caer. Las piernas le temblaban y el toque de él en su piel, aún a través de su guante, le enviaba espasmos de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

 _-En serio, quiero saber más mi cosa preciosa_ \- le susurró Jareth acortando la distancia, entusiasmado en el tema. Ella por su parte, quiso proferir algo pero el hechizo de su fogosa mirada azul hielo le hizo olvidarlo.

 _-Enséñame a amar_ \- demandó entonces Jareth _–Enséñame a amar, Sarah-_ y sin poder soportarlo más se inclinó hacia ella reclamando sus labios con los suyos de una manera arrebatadora y febril. Sarah se vio sorprendida ante el apasionado ataque y no le quedó más que agarrarse a la solapa de su chaqueta cuando él la aferró hacia sí, dejándola de puntillas puesto que era más alto que ella. Su impúdica lengua ingresó dentro de su boca sin darle oportunidad a protestar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. En cuanto pudo reaccionar al volverle el alma al cuerpo, quiso librarse de su agarre pero él percibiéndolo la arrimó a la pared, sosteniendo sus manos en alto al presionarlas con las suyas, sin romper el hambriento beso. Su vehemencia le dio a entender a Sarah cuanto había anhelado que llegase ese momento.

¡El rey de los Goblins la estaba besando!, le resultaba algo increíble. Sus labios eran cálidos y blandos, suaves tal como alguna vez en sus más secretas fantasías lo había imaginado, más no así su manera de besar que podía hacerle competencia a las llamas de una hoguera. Su boca sabía a cerezas. Era algo embriagador y en algún momento hasta le dieron ganas de mordisquearle más no quería que él lo tomase como un indicio de que había ganado a totalidad la contienda, ya que conservaba su dignidad en el fondo. Por eso luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mostrarse firme y contenerse de responder a su fogoso embate como era debido.

No obstante, Jareth deslizando sus varoniles manos por sus brazos, una vez se quedó tranquila, bordeándole la cintura o provocándole cosquillas con su aliento en el cuello al besarlo, le erizó la piel e hizo que en algún momento se sintiera casi a punto de desfallecer, más se mantuvo allí para sostenerla. Su tacto parecía quemar, produciéndole una extraña corriente de placer que le viajaba por las venas parecida a la electricidad, como si estuviese transmitiéndole de cierto modo un misterioso poder.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba y su intuición le decía que Jareth estaba consciente de ello, ya fuera por saberlo por medio de sus mágicos espionajes o al darse cuenta de su torpe reaccionar, porque al volver a presionar sus labios contra los suyos lo hizo de una más sosegada pero no por eso menos sensual, que terminó por convertirse en dulce. La estrechó entonces con fuerza como para no dejarla ir y ella sin poder resistirse más a sus encantos, se abandonó en sus brazos, correspondiéndole poco a poco con timidez y olvidándose de todo, tan solo pudiendo sentirlo a él.

Jareth se transformó en ese instante en todo su mundo, tal como él quería y sus sentidos parecieron afinarse, tanto que se llegó a preguntar si él también era capaz de escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón... y fue allí cuando empezaron a aparecer imágenes nítidas dentro de su cabeza, que parecían narrarle una historia.

Con una despierta curiosidad, vio a un niño vestido con una indumentaria extraña que le pareció de alguna forma adorable, un niño rubio de no más de once años con el cabello alborotado y una expresión de cierto disgusto en la cara. Sarah supo enseguida que era Jareth… Asistía a una reunión con otros fairies, en su mayoría adultos. La congregación ocurría en el mismo Salón del Trono que ella conocía pero muchos años atrás y veía como sus mayores, algunos ancianos y otros más jóvenes, que se parecían a él, le entregaban en sus manos un pergamino que le solicitaban leer.

Él lo hacía obediente, más llegado a un punto se detenía visiblemente preocupado, sopesando si debía continuar. El sueño no tenía sonido por lo que Sarah no podía escuchar lo que decía, no obstante, supo por la actitud del joven Jareth que no quería aceptar lo que allí se decretaba. Sin embargo, él al levantar la vista para observar a los presentes, quienes esperaban que prosiguiera con expresiones serias, inmutables e inmisericordes en el rostro, haciendo una natural mueca de pesar, continuó.

Sarah supo de inmediato que aquello era un recuerdo que Jareth le estaba transmitiendo, un recuerdo del día en el que había heredado el trono… algo que había aceptado en contra de su voluntad. Luego aquella escena se volvió borrosa para dar paso a otra.

Esta vez observó a una niña pequeña, una linda nena de unos ocho años, con el cabello largo, castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. No tardó ni un segundo en reconocerse como a través de una grabación. Era un recuerdo de un día que casi había olvidado. Jugaba sola en su habitación con sus peluches y sus muñecas, deteniéndose en un momento para observar todo a su alrededor, haciendo un puchero debido a lo abandonada que se sentía.

Sus padres vivían ocupados en sus trabajos, con sus respectivas profesiones y casi no pasaban tiempo con ella, obligándola a ser criada por niñeras, que más se pasaban el día preocupadas de sus banalidades y de sus propios asuntos, que de saber si respiraba, comía u hacía sus tareas y eso que recibían remuneración por ello. Más a ella lo que le afectaba era no tener ningún amigo real.

En la escuela la molestaban por ser de las mejores alumnas, por lo que creyendo que jamás haría ninguna amistad, optaba por contentarse con las imaginarias que ella misma creaba para que le hiciesen compañía.

Pero había alguien que la amaba incondicionalmente y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Su abuela materna, quien iba a visitarla a veces y la llevaba a pasear al parque para que se distrajera. Al mismo parque que después se convertiría en su centro de juegos, favorito. La vio en sus recuerdos y se le estremeció el corazón.

Fue la abuela quien por primera vez con su propia magia, le contó sobre los Goblins y su extraño reino. Una leyenda que le habían transmitido en Irlanda, país de donde era originaria, y quien le comentó también sobre la existencia de su rey, aunque no le dijo su nombre porque probablemente no lo sabía pero aún así le describió su personalidad soberbia y bromista, al igual que su vasto poder sobre sus dominios, despertándole admiración e interés.

El siguiente recuerdo fue de días después de que falleciera. Entristecida y nostálgica, Sarah se vio salir corriendo de su casa, ya señorita, hasta llegar al parque a campo traviesa, dejándose caer de rodillas cerca del lago. Recordó cómo se sentía de devastada en esos momentos, pareciéndole como si todo su mundo se le estuviese viniendo abajo de repente. Sus padres se estaban divorciando y ella solo tenía doce años, por lo que iban pronto a empezar a pelearse por su custodia, como si fuese un juguete y para colmo habiendo perdido recientemente a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Se observó en sus memorias, llorar desconsolada junto al lago mientras contemplaba su borroso reflejo en el agua, reclamándole al destino lo desdichada que era. No le hizo falta oírse hablar para recordar lo que entonces estaba diciendo

" _No es justo, no es justo"_

Repetía como una plegaria o un canto de protesta, sin saber que alguien en ese rato estaba atento a su sufrimiento, aun cuando no se encontrase con exactitud en el parque, cerca de ella.

Una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre la superficie del agua y entonces se aclaró en su mente un siguiente recuerdo que esta vez no le pertenecía.

Vio a Jareth, ya de adulto, observándola a través de un reservorio de agua, como si el líquido vital fuese el medio que los conectase. La miraba sorprendido y con interés, como cualquier muchacho al que le empezase a gustar una chica… y entonces recordó algo más que ese nefasto día había dicho o mejor pensado, desde el fondo de su corazón.

" _Ojalá el Rey de los Goblins viniese y me llevase con él a su reino… ojalá"_

Entendió que así había empezado todo y tembló entre los brazos de su captor enamorado. El beso del rey fue entonces disminuyendo poco a poco de intensidad hasta volverse una ligera caricia sobre sus labios, regresándola de esa manera de nuevo a tierra firme.

 _-Te amo_ \- le susurró muy cerca su boca poco después de finalizar el beso

Cuando Sarah abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba consciente de tener un tremendo rubor en el rostro y tuvo que darse valor para levantar la cabeza y volver a mirarlo. Fue tan solo cuestión de unos segundos para volver a caer presa del hechizo de sus ojos penetrantes, que para entonces la contemplaban con amor y dulzura, como si fuese lo más lindo del mundo. Jareth permaneció cerca de ella con una mano en la pared a un costado de su cuerpo. Tenía la respiración agitada al igual que la suya y su pecho subía y bajaba, indicándole que su corazón también latía desbocado. En ese momento se percató también de que sin darse cuenta había llorado, cuando él le secó con cariño una lágrima de su mejilla.

 _-Sé todo de ti Sarah, sé cuánto has sufrido y lo mucho que necesitas a alguien que esté a tu lado y te comprenda. No te culpo por querer escapar de ese mundo de locos y de gente sin corazón, que es la realidad... Por favor quédate conmigo, prometo cuidarte y jamás dejar que nada malo te pase. Aquí podrás ser inmortal y no volverás a estar sola-_

Sabía que la propuesta de Jareth era sincera, él no movía las estrellas por nadie. Ella era la excepción, como le había dicho la primera vez. No obstante, sentía algo de miedo, pero no de él sino de ella misma, de lo que podía llegar a vivir a partir de allí a causa de sus sentimientos aún más inflamados (porque sabía que después de aquello no podría sacarlo de su cabeza por más que lo intentase), temor del montón de obstáculos que tendría que sortear si quería llegar a estar a su lado, pues derribar las barreras _"casi"_ imposibles que debían existir entre sus dos mundos, era solo el principio. Lo que más le asustaba en resumidas cuentas, eran las decisiones irrevocables que al final del camino debería tomar.

Era muy pronto para decidir.

- _Yo… yo no puedo_ …- musitó asustada, pasándose la mano por la cabellera aún aturdida por lo sucedido, trastabillando entonces al intentar alejarse de él. Jareth no la detuvo pero vio todo divertido.

Sarah se sentía torpe si poder coordinar bien sus movimientos pero aun así se encaminó decidida hacia la salida. Algo poderoso en su interior le decía que detrás de esa puerta encontraría el portal que la llevaría de regreso a su mundo

 _-¿A dónde vas cariño?_ \- le escuchó proferir a Jareth, sin embargo no volteó a mirar. Continuó caminando de largo, atravesó la puerta y cuando alcanzó la oscuridad fue como si llegara a un abismo del cual no se pudo librar. De manera inevitable y únicamente acompañada de sus gritos, empezó a caer al vacío.

La risa de Jareth se escuchó con claridad dentro de su cabeza

 _"Eres mía..."_ fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de despertar. Era una sentencia lo sabía, de la cual no estaba segura si se podría librar.

Sucedió de súbito. En un segundo el escenario cambió por última vez y de pronto ya no se encontraba más en Underground sino de vuelta en el mundo real, en el avión que le llevaba a Suiza para ser exactos. Temblorosa y un tanto triste, tardó unos minutos tratando de convencerse que todo había sido un sueño y para su vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que con probabilidad había gritado dormida porque el ocupante del asiento de al lado, un señor mayorcito, también se había despertado y entonces la estaba mirando alarmado, como si estuviera loca. Poco después para corroborarlo, hasta la azafata, a quien le encomendaran que la cuidara, se le acercó a consultarle si se encontraba bien o si tenía problemas para dormir por incomodidad, ofreciendo traerle una almohada.

 _-Oh no, no se preocupe. Solo tuve una pesadilla por mi temor a volar pero ya me encuentro bien_ \- Sarah se excusó fingiendo – _si me disculpa necesito ir al sanitario_ \- solicitó y la azafata la direccionó enseguida por el pasillo.

Una vez estuvo sola, a puertas cerrada dentro del minúsculo servicio, se dio cuenta frente al espejo de que estaba pálida y ojerosa y enseguida se lavó la cara. Esas excéntricas ensoñaciones iban a terminar por enfermarla, era indudable. Sin embargo parecían tan verídicas, como el beso prohibido que le diera el Rey de los Goblins, al cual ella se había rendido. Cómo podía no ser real cuando todavía podía sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sarah se cubrió la cara con las manos avergonzada y sintió ganas de gritar allí mismo pero recordó que debía controlarse.

Se dejó caer sentada entonces sobre el inodoro cerrado y subió las piernas para abrazarse las rodillas, se sentía nerviosa, emocionada y a la vez melancólica, una mezcla de cosas que al final de cuentas debía guardárselas para sí misma por no poder contárselo a nadie. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que él le había hecho?... Le había obligado a reconocer sus sentimientos como un salvaje, robándole su primer beso... Se llevó una mano a los labios empezando a llorar de la conmoción. Después de todo Jareth sí tenía poder sobre ella aunque a su ego le costara aceptarlo, pero lo peor de todo era que así intentara odiarle, no podía. Su encuentro con él en lugar de despejar a totalidad sus sentimientos, le había traído más complicaciones. Ahora sí le creía y aceptaba que también lo quería. No estaba segura si de la misma forma tan intensa que él le profería, pero era algo que ya no podía negarlo. Dentro de su historia, su villano también era su príncipe. No obstante, no se creía todavía en la capacidad de corresponderle con plenitud, sabiendo que tenía una vida que no podía dejar de lado, que no debía abandonar para irse a Underground… aún.

Tenía después de todo una familia, unos padres que aunque dispersos habían puesto su fe en ella, en que algún día se convertiría en una gran mujer y una dama de éxitos. No podía defraudarlos así sin más. Debía por lo tanto, hacer a un lado sus aficiones imaginarias y se enfocarse en sus responsabilidades reales. Estaba por empezar un nuevo año estudiantil, una nueva etapa de colegio y no podía pasarse alucinando en clases o terminaría por perder la cabeza por completo.

Estar consciente de aquello le llevó a recapacitar una vez más en la importante decisión que tomara antes de partir de casa, la de bloquear de forma momentánea sus hobbies infantiles y sacar de su vida todo lo relacionado por lo tanto con Underground, como si de contactos de WhatsApp se tratara, porque se había dado cuenta que ese maravilloso mundo sólo se manifestaba ante ella si lo invocaba. Lo haría hasta conseguir adaptarse a su nuevo curso, poner en orden sus ideas y también al reunir el valor suficiente para poder volver a estar en presencia de Jareth y ser capaz de sostenerle una mirada. No sabía lo que ocurriría entre ellos al reencontrarse luego de lo acontecido pero de solo comenzar a pensarlo se le subían los colores al rostro... Aprovecharía y le pediría entonces que tratasen de encontrar soluciones a las trabas a una posible relación entre ambos. Confiaba en que él pudiera comprenderla y esperarla.

Mientras tanto, iba a enfocarse en su rutina diaria, cumpliéndola con seriedad, responsabilidad y madurez porque eso era lo que demandaba la vida.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Belén_


	4. III: Cuando el mundo se viene abajo

**DISCLAIMER: El mágico universo de Labyrinth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jim Henson Co., George lucas, del maravilloso y eterno David Bowie y de la genial Jennifer Connelly, quienes idearon o dieron vida a sus personajes. Yo solo me he tomado un tiempito para crear este fanfic sin fines de lucro basada en la trama original porque adoro a Jareth y a Sarah y no puedo soportar que no se hayan quedado juntos. ¿Oki?, jejeje.**

 _ **Hola a todos los lectores, he vuelto trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo pero antes que nada quisiera agradecerles a Lala, Isa, Friditas, EloraP, Claudia y Pamlaisly232 por dejarme sus reviews, suscripciones y favoritos. Muchas gracias, en realidad es muy importante su apoyo para mí, les envío un abrazo al igual que a todos quienes en silencio siguen esta historia, en cualquier parte del mundo donde estén.**_

 ** _Con ustedes el tercer capi que continúa la historia de Sarah en algún lugar de los Alpes..._**

 ** _Nota: He usado el nombre de "Alice" para la mejor amiga de Sarah porque es mencionado en uno de los capítulos iniciales del libro._**

 **CAPÍTULO III:** **CUANDO EL MUNDO SE VIENE ABAJO**

El día en que Sarah volvió al internado llevando consigo su equipaje y su mochila café llena de sus textos escolares a su espalda, creyó entrar a un lugar desconocido ni bien el guardián amablemente le abrió el portón.

El enorme establecimiento de estilo gótico y de más de dos siglos de antigüedad le dio entonces el recibimiento y tuvo un dejavú de repente, ocasionado por rememorar aquella vez que unas pesadas puertas se abrieran ante ella, permitiéndole ingresar a otro lugar enigmático e imponente pero mucho más sombrío… el inmenso laberinto del reino de los Goblins, ubicado a millones de kilómetros de allí (si es que la medición de distancia podía aplicarse entre ese mundo y el real). Un sitio que de sólo recordarlo hacía que le sobrevinieran escalofríos, por lo que siempre le resultaría increíble el haberlo logrado cruzar.

Un viento gélido proveniente de la cordillera barrió todo a su paso en esos momentos como corroborando la crudeza de sus recuerdos y tuvo que sobrecogerse en su chaqueta denim para protegerse del frío, así como sostener su gorro de lana púrpura para evitar que se volara. Sin embargo quiso permanecer un rato más frente a la tétrica fachada del colegio, porque fue como si por primera vez pisara la viera. Le habían ocurrido tantas aventuras durante sus vacaciones en la tierra de sus amigos, a la cual sentía que ya casi pertenecía, que volver de nuevo a encerrarse a acatar mil reglas allí, le resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Hubiese continuado distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos y añoranzas algunos minutos más de no ser porque una vocecita conocida y algo chillona le sorprendió al gritar su nombre, dejándole apenas oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que su dueña prácticamente se le abalanzara encima a abrazarla en una expresión de cariño.

 _-¡Saritaaaah!-_

Era Alice Webber, su mejor amiga del colegio que estaba contenta de verla. Alice era también su compañera de cuarto por ser su antecesora inmediata en el orden de lista de su curso, una característica que les había unido desde el primer año, volviéndolas confidentes.

 _-¡Alice, qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo estás?_ \- Sarah apenas pudo decir ni bien se recuperó de la mega euforia y enseguida su rubia amiga, como si hubiese estado esperando que le preguntara aquello, se desbordó a platicar como carretilla. Alice era originaria de Berna, no muy lejos de allí y a diferencia de lo que Sarah alguna vez había escuchado sobre el carácter flemático de los suizos al igual que el de los ingleses, ella era con claridad una excepción.

 _-¡Sari me alegro muchísimo de verte, estoy tan feliz, tengo millón cosas que contarte!-_ expresó tomándole de las manos y dando saltitos de emoción - _¿Recuerdas a Johar, el apuesto chico hindú del que te conté el año pasado, que vive al lado de mi casa desde hace cinco años y con el que casi nunca había cruzado palabra?-_

 _-Bien, veamos… no paraste de hablar de él todo el tiempo, por encontrarlo más atractivo después de que volviese de su escuela de fútbol en Roma…-_ profirió Sarah poniéndose un dedo en la quijada, fingiendo como si le costara recordar _-….sí, creo que sí me acuerdo-_

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y entonces le enseñó con orgullo un bonito chalequito colorido con estampado hindú que llevaba debajo de su chaqueta marrón de cuero sintético, como una pista.

 _-¿No?-_ dijo Sarah impresionada - _¿Te lo dio él? ¿En serio?_ -

Alice asintió aplaudiendo y dando un pequeño grito de emoción

 _-¡Ven amix, esta conversación va a ser larga!-_ Agregó acomodándose sin complicarse su gran bolso sobre su hombro, en tanto con una mano agarraba otra maleta de ruedas y con la que le quedaba libre, la manga de la chaqueta de Sarah para conducirla apresuradamente al interior del establecimiento.

Las clases empezaron al día siguiente, un lunes, con normalidad y con ello volvió la rutina. La eterna frialdad que se percibía dentro del antiguo colegio femenino así estuviese adecuado por completo de calefacción, las tradicionales normas disciplinarias y correspondientes castigos en caso de no cumplírselas, el mismo decreto religioso de asistir a misa cada viernes y domingo por la mañana, las mismas monjas estrictas que se encargaban de controlar que las alumnas vistieran correctamente el uniforme sin permitir las faldas elevadas por encima de la rodilla o que usaran maquillaje, también los habituales profesores que asignaban como de costumbre un montón de tareas, y junto a todo esto, regresó a la vez para Sarah el sentimiento de ahogo, nostalgia y desesperanza que solía invadirle al observar las montañas desde la ventana de su dormitorio o en los pasillos exteriores, al recordarle que se encontraba tan lejos de América y de su hogar, relegada al olvido.

Otra cosa que volvía como siempre con el retorno a clases, eran las conversaciones triviales de sus compañeras, comentando las historias que habían tenido durante el verano y como de costumbre las chicas más populares y superficiales trataban de apocar a las de gustos sencillos, muchas veces exagerándolas. Sarah detestaba eso y si era posible, evitaba hablar de sus experiencias aun con el riesgo de parecer resentida o antisocial. Simplemente así era su forma de ser, reservada y callada y estaba conforme consigo misma, aun cuando debido a esto era considerada como un cero a la izquierda en cuestiones sociales.

Meditó sobre todo esto exhalando un suspiro al día siguiente, antes de bajar a la jornada estudiantil, porque necesitaba paciencia ante todo el año de estudio lleno de estas circunstancias que tenía por delante. Se contempló entonces al espejo como hacía cada mañana, vestida por completo en su impecable uniforme constituido por zapatos de correa negros, medias blancas hasta la rodillas, falda de tablones de tela escocesa azul con rojo, blusa blanca de botones de manga corta, un blazer azul marino y por último una boina del mismo color, que le hacían lucir indudablemente como una muñequita. No podía negarlo, al final de cuentas lo encontraba bonito aunque fuera tedioso vestirse así todos los días. Reconocía también por ello, que era admirable el trabajo de las señoras encargadas de la lavandería del colegio, por lo que siempre se encargaba de agradecerles llevándoles recuerditos y dulces de América al volver de las vacaciones, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeras, quienes creían laboraban por amor al arte y que además su sueldo estaba bien justificado en la mensualidad que les cancelaban, más Sarah no era así, tenía consideración y respeto ante las personas que no contaban con las mismas posibilidades económicas que ella. Era algo no premeditado que le salía del corazón, prefería veinte veces estrechar amistad con gente humilde y trabajadora que con personas adineradas y superficiales sin nada de cerebro. Una actitud que ciertas chicas no entendían y por la cual llegaban hasta a menospreciarla… pero ella había aprendido a vivir con eso.

 _-Sería una reina justa y amable_ \- se dijo para sí misma convencida frente a su reflejo, recordando sin poder evitar sonrojarse y que se le acelerara además el pulso, la propuesta que le hiciera Jareth – _sabría gobernar…-_

Pensando en Underground como siempre, sintió en esos instantes unas poderosas ganas de llamar a sus amigos y de saber cómo estaba su rey, pero por desgracia antes de atreverse a hacerlo, Alice volvió a la habitación corriendo, sobresaltándola y desconcentrándola por completo.

 _-¡Sarah apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la formación!-_

 _-Tienes razón… ya voy-_ concordó Sarahun tanto triste, dejando de lado esos pocos minutos de conversación que le hubiese gustado tener con su grupo para enfocarse en las responsabilidades. Su llamado al Underground debía esperar hasta otro momento adecuado, que intuía demoraría en llegar, teniendo en cuenta que en la habitación también residía Alice y que sus horarios coincidían, por lo que era poco probable que tuviese tiempo a solas.

Esbozando una mueca de fastidio, cuando su amiga ya se había retirado, se arregló la boina sobre su hermoso cabello largo, echándose un último vistazo y salió después cerrando la puerta, intentando poner buena cara al día para superar su secreta melancolía.

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse extrañas en su diario vivir, durante la primera clase de Matemáticas.

El Sr. Morgan, profesor de la asignatura, quien les tocaba ese año, era de los más temidos en el colegio debido a su estricta manera de ser, su poca paciencia y carácter temperamental. Era de esos docentes capaz de provocar dolor de estómago de solo escuchar su nombre. Otra de las causas era su metodología de estudio, que consistía en vivir sacando al pizarrón a las estudiantes para que perdieran el miedo a actuar en público y a la materia, solo que al hacerlo no tenía consideración en cuanto a llamados de atención, si éstas fallaban por no poder resolver los ejercicios.

 _-Hoy haremos un breve repaso de lo que vieron el año anterior y además revisaremos algunos de los ejercicios enviados en las tareas vacacionales. Elegiremos números al azar de la lista y las alumnas correspondientes tendrán la suerte de salir a la pizarra a resolverlos…-_

Enseguida se escucharon desaires por todo el salón y expresiones de susto ante las cuales el Sr. Morgan se pronunció

 _-¿Pero de qué se asustan?… para algo son enviadas las tareas de verano, para que sean cumplidas con seriedad. Quienes repasaron no deben preocuparse pero quienes no lo hicieron y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de abrir un libro, ¡les anticipo que pasaran aquí adelante toda la clase hasta que sean capaces de resolver los ejercicios!-_ Decretó implacable, con voz atronadora, poniendo de pronto tenso a todo el curso.

Las tareas de las que hablaba, era un adelanto del algebra complicada que verían ese año y constituían una investigación en la que Sarah debía haberse enfocado de lleno, de no ser por andar tan feliz en compañía de sus amigos o pensando en Jareth… en definitiva, si de algo estaba segura era de que evocar _Underground_ en un lugar así, no combinaba… pero volviendo a la realidad, al tema de los deberes, qué podía a hacer, a esas alturas era un caso perdido hasta intentar abrir el cuaderno para revisar al apuro ese montón de ejercicios que no había sido capaz de concluir.

El profesor empezó de inmediato a escrutar entre el alumnado a través de sus lentes de fondo de botella para ver las reacciones y al notar que la mayoría bajaba la cabeza o se quejaban, sonrió de forma malévola

 _-Tal como lo suponía, empezaremos entonces-_

Sarah se puso nerviosa al igual que la mayoría pero cuando notó a quien pensaba consultarle el primer número, su angustia estalló en su interior prácticamente como una bomba, dejándole un gran vacío en la boca del estómago en la anticipación inevitable de que la elegida sería ella. No se equivocaba. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra alumna a la que le preguntaran, tal vez pudiera haber creído que el salir elegida se debía a mala suerte del primer día o a alguna jugarreta del destino pero a quien le interrogaron fue a Angélica Reagan y ella en resumidas cuentas la odiaba, aun cuando Sarah jamás le hiciera nada.

Angélica era el tipo de chica todo lo contrario a ella, exuberante y extrovertida, una de las más populares del colegio. Tenía el cabello rojo, ondulado y largo y grandes ojos mieles, provenía también de una familia americana pero de ascendencia escocesa, cuya gran mayoría de miembros se había educado en Europa y sumado a lo pudientes que eran, se creían casi parte de la nobleza. La constancia de ello sumado a que siempre buscaba ser la primera en todo, hacía que se considerara toda una autoridad dentro del curso y detestaba a Sarah por su sencillez, sus buenas notas, su modestia y sobre todo porque era más bonita que ella, llegando a considerarla una rival en todo. Angélica no podía entender como le iba bien sin complicarse o hacer los esfuerzos que aplicaba ella. No intentaba adular a los profesores ni buscaba causar la admiración o envidia de nadie y eso le parecía inconcebible, haciendo que la considerase falsa.

Lo bueno es que la antipatía era recíproca. Al ser la personalidad de Sarah tan diferente a la de ella, chocaban y no era difícil para nadie darse cuenta de ello.

Un instante antes de cantar el número solicitado por el profesor, Angélica la miró con malicia, tal como suponía. Entonces mencionó el suyo, el antepenúltimo de la lista.

 _-Número 28: Srta. Sarah Williams. Pase por favor al frente-_ ordenó el Sr. Morgan

Sarah sintió la angustia en el pecho correspondiente al miedo y un frío que le helaba la sangre por temor a pasar vergüenza pero también sintió un profundo coraje. Todas sus compañeras centraron de inmediato su vista en ella, algunas con curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaba y otras con compasión, como Alice, quien se sentaba a su lado y le palpó el brazo en ese momento, en busca de infundirle fuerza y valor.

Los segundos que transcurrieron desde su pupitre en la parte de atrás, hasta llegar al frente del aula, le parecieron eternos. Tener que pasar a la pizarra era su fobia estudiantil más terrible, el temor de hacer el ridículo.

Para cuando estuvo adelante, el profesor ya se encontraba escribiendo el ejercicio, copiándolo de su libro. Sarah sospechaba que iba a ser extenso y temía el no poder plantearlo bien por falta de preparación. Todo su verano había estado consciente de que debía repasar esa asignatura, a sabiendas además de que empezaría una nueva etapa de colegio. La más importante de todas, en la que decidiría al final su futuro profesional. Sin embargo, haber pasado la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Hoogle, Ludo y Sir Didymus, era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría. Habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

- _Por fin aparece aquí adelante Srta. Williams, ya parecía que íbamos a tener que esperarla todo el día_ \- comentó sin mirarla el profesor, con sarcasmo malintencionado – _Debo informarle que es usted muy lenta, pero bueno, esperamos que en este caso no sea así-_ añadió volteándose entonces y entregándole el marcador en la mano – _el tiempo es oro, recuérdelo_ \- con seriedad le recomendó

Sarah estaba tensa, no obstante al recibir el marcador acrílico, tuvo una sensación rara en su interior que le llenó de sorpresa y en contra de todo pronóstico, su nerviosismo al instante desapareció. Se sintió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con nuevos bríos y muy capaz de resolver no solo ese, sino cualquiera de los problemas matemáticos de dichas tareas mencionadas… aunque en el fondo no recordase bien los procedimientos.

En cuanto colocó la punta del marcador sobre la pizarra fue como si su mano empezara a moverse sola y de repente la resolución empezó a brotar de dentro suyo como si alguien más se la estuviese soplando. Pudo rellenar así una buena parte del pizarrón explayando un amplio procedimiento… solo que aquellas habilidades…reconocía, no eran suyas.

Al terminar ella misma se quedó asombrada de su proceder.

 _ **-**_ _Uhm… resolvió el ejercicio mediante una forma poco usual pero correcta-_ expresó el Sr. Morgan colocándose a su lado para analizar la resolución – _De acuerdo Srta. Williams, ha obtenido usted un punto adicional para sus parciales-_ decretó al final haciendo que Sarah se sintiera feliz después de todo, a pesar de lo raro del asunto.

-¡ _Pero Sr. Morgan, ese método no nos lo habían enseñado, ¿de dónde lo sacó?! No debería ser válido-_ protestó Angélica llena de envidia, una vez que la vio pasar a Sarah, airosa pero en especial aliviada, en dirección a su puesto.

 _-No veo el por qué de su objeción Srta. Reagan, es un método inusual, es cierto, pero no por eso quiere decir que deba yo darlo por no válido. Es más, usted también debería conocerlo de haber estudiado e investigado a conciencia durante las vacaciones, tal como lo hizo la Srta. Williams, quien a diferencia de muchas, como supongo al ver su actitud y la de sus compañeras, sí se tomó el tiempo de ejercitar su mente ¡sin permitir que le salieran polillas de la cabeza!-_ El Sr. Morgan no dudó en regañarle, generalizando además la falta y causando un gran descontento. La principal aludida ante aquello no pudo objetar nada pero sí se encargó de proferirle a Sarah una mirada de profundo odio.

 _-¡Oh por Dios, Sarah, necesito que me ayudes con estas Matemáticas ya! No entiendo nada_ \- le pidió Alice moviendo su lápiz con visible preocupación por su futuro estudiantil, ni bien la chica castaña pudo tomar asiento, pero antes de que ésta intentara explicarle que su desenvolvimiento se debía a una especie de casualidad, se dio cuenta de que Alice no sería la única que se lo pidiera. Su compañera del asiento de atrás, Tessa, una de las atletas del curso, también se inclinó hacia su banca luego de escuchar la primera petición.

- _Yo también me apunto, no me puedo exponer a quedar suspensa con Morgan. Si así nomás es de tenso en clases, ¿se lo imaginan en supletorios?-_ les comentó en voz baja a ella y a Alice

 _-Sarah yo también necesito de tu ayuda, ¿te podrías quedar un ratito después de clases para explicarnos? Por favor-_ pidió a su vez Sonia, una de las chicas más aplicadas del curso, quien se sentaba a su izquierda y varias de sus amigas en los asientos cercanos a ella, le apoyaron. Con aquello, Sarah suspiró entendiendo que sería un largo día.

El siguiente suceso extraño, ocurrió en la hora de Educación Física, días después. Clase en la que nunca había tenido muy buen desempeño pero para la cual ese día se encontraba cargada de una inusual energía que le hacía al final de cuentas sentirse segura de que en esa ocasión podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

La Señorita Betty Chung, profesora de deportes para hacer ejercitarse a las alumnas les ordenó primero correr veinte minutos dando vueltas sin parar por toda la pista del coliseo del colegio, el cual era grande. Actividad que se encargó de controlar bajando puntos a quien se detuviera sin tener la mínima consideración del no tan buen estado físico de todas o el hecho de que ninguna fuese cinta negra en artes marciales como ella.

Al culminar el tiempo, Alice se dejó caer _"molida"_ como solía decir, a un costado de la pista y Sarah se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose aun extrañamente llena de vigor a pesar del notorio cansancio y las protestas de su amiga, al igual que de la mayoría.

 _-Creo que moriré-_ expresó Alice tendiéndose de espaldas en el suelo – _¡Qué desalmada la Srta. Betty, no comprende que no está entrenando a karatekas!-_ se quejó con rabia mirando a la maestra en mención, quien para entonces ya estaba rodeada de algunas chicas adulonas que querían a simple vista congraciarse con ella para que las pusiera en los clubes de deportes que querían, ya que ese día se hacía la designación según las aptitudes de cada chica. Se trataba de nada menos y nada más que Angélica y su grupito.

Sarah observó la escena con una mueca.

- _¡¿Hey y cómo es posible que tú no estés para nada cansada?, mírame a mí estoy en las últimas!-_ espetó Alice dándose cuenta de la resistencia de Sarah, a quien se le notaba en vez de transpirada, fresca como una lechuga – _¿No me digas que fuiste al gym durante las vacaciones?-_ preguntó

 _-Ehm…_ \- Sarah analizó la sorprendente situación de su repentino buen estado físico, del cual se había dado cuenta ese mismo día y lo atribuyó a las divertidas excursiones realizadas con sus amigos en Underground porque no encontraba otra explicación, teniendo en cuenta que durante el verano no había escatimado en comer - _…Bueno, digamos que algo así-_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros – _Bien,_ _¡andando, levántate!-_ le animó, poniéndose de pie primero y ofreciéndole luego una mano para ayudarla -¿ _Sabes lo único bueno de todo esto_?, _que a este paso si no morimos en clase, conseguiremos dentro de poco tener unas piernas de primer impacto-_ expresó convencida. Alice sonrió aceptando el apoyo y logrando incorporarse con dificultad.

- _En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo-_ corroboró

La clase no terminó allí pues faltaban otros veinte minutos para completar los cuarenta que duraba la disciplina deportiva, sin contar los otros veinte que tenían para cambiarse en los camerinos el calentador azul, la sudadera de la misma tonalidad con cuello y mangas rojas, la camiseta blanca por dentro y los zapatos de lona que consistían en totalidad el uniforme de gimnasia.

Los siguientes ejercicios se realizaron de manera individual para evaluar la condición física de cada alumna y eran decisivos para la ubicación en los diferentes clubes deportivos. Consistían en correr, saltar y darse una voltereta o media luna, para lo que se colocaron largas colchonetas y la prueba empezó por orden de lista. Sarah como era de las últimas, tuvo bastante tiempo para prepararse, si así podía llamarse al dar vueltas por allí pensativa, pues al estar inactiva era cuando más parecía dolerle el corazón de recordar a ese alguien a quien se prohibía mencionar. Curiosamente no sentía nada de nervios por la evaluación como usualmente hubiese sucedido debido a que su mente estaba ocupada en cosas que le resultaban entonces más importantes, como los obstáculos que le impedían estar en el mundo de sus sueños, al lado de quien quería y de sus amigos.

Pero Alice a diferencia suya, realmente centrada en la clase como se debía, estuvo calentando todo el rato a la espera de que llegara su turno, intentando dominar el pararse de cabeza.

- _Sarah es que no vas a intentar practicar nada-_ preguntó asombrada deteniéndose un momento al ver a la ojiverde sentada en el suelo con un brazo apoyado en una de sus rodillas y llevándose la mano al cabello, pensando a profundidad en algo que le hacía perder la mirada en el vacío, media deprimida, como si tuviera una resolución importante que tomar y todavía la estuviera decidiendo – _Mira que nuestro desempeño desde ya va a ser calificado-_ le recordó

 _-Lo sé_ \- contestó Sarah al tiempo que se arreglaba con cierto fastidio la coleta media suelta que se había hecho en el cabello. Por alguna razón esa y todas las demás asignaturas ya no le importaban como antes así como muchas otras cosas. De un tiempo hasta allí todo le daba igual pero tampoco le interesaba. Prefirió por lo mismo, ocupar su tiempo restante en ir a los sanitarios a lavarse la cara y de allí a deambular por los pasillos, porque necesitaba pensar y para eso era mejor estar sola. Extrañaba cada vez más Underground junto a su gobernante, sólo que no se atrevía a invocarlo… por cobardía.

Había ratos como ese, en los que se sentía incómoda aun estando rodeada de tanta gente y lo único que quería era estar sola, tener un poco de privacidad ya que nadie la podría comprender respecto a ese problema " _demasiado especial_ " que la inquietaba y que se había transformado en lo más importante de su vida. El estudio y los deberes frente a aquello ya no poseían la misma relevancia.

Decidió por lo tanto ese día no complicarse, la Educación Física nunca habían sido uno de sus fuertes, así que le dejó al destino lo que en su prueba pudiera pasar, no le preocupaba si al final obtenía una mala nota porque después de todo nadie repetía el año por esa asignatura.

Volvió al coliseo justo a tiempo para ver a Alice dar su demostración, que por desgracia no fue buena porque en vez de media luna terminó dándose un trampolín, ocasionando la risa de todo el curso. Momentos después de que su amiga fuera calificada, llegó su turno.

 _-Srta. Williams, adelante_ \- decretó la Srta. Betty

Respirando profundo pero sintiéndose de algún modo tranquila y confiada aunque no tuviera en realidad habilidad para ejecutar la rutina exigida, Sarah se ubicó al inicio de la colchoneta. Exhaló preparada y entonces tomando valor empezó a correr.

Sucedió en cuestión de segundos, lo hizo con la agilidad de una gacela, algo que desconocía en ella y llegado el momento brincó dándose una voltereta sin manos con toda la maestría de una gimnasta, arrancando el asombro y los vítores de todas alrededor.

 _-¡Wow!-_

 _-¡Increíble!-_

 _-¡Genial!-_

" _Esas habilidades no son mías"_ fue lo primero que pensó Sarah en su interior al detenerse extrañada pero de forma magistral. Entonces llegaron las felicitaciones de la propia maestra.

 _-Srta. Williams debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido, no sabía que contaba con esas aptitudes para la gimnasia. Como ha sido la de mejor desempeño hasta ahora le informo que a diferencia de sus compañeras, puede elegir libremente el club deportivo de su preferencia: Atletismo, Volleyball o Gimnasia Olímpica. No debe decidirlo ahora pero tiene tiempo para pensarlo hasta la siguiente clase, cuando serán notificadas de sus resultados todas las demás-_ expresó la Srta. Betty anotando un gran visto al lado del apellido Williams en su lista _-¡Felicidades!_ \- añadió dándole una palmadita en la espalda, antes de volver a lo suyo– _¡Muy bien, la que sigue!-_

Cuando la profesora se retiró, Sarah aún en medio de su aturdimiento, notó las miradas de odio y envidia puestas sobre ella por Angélica Reagan y su grupo.

 _-¡Sarah, estuviste recontra genial, felicidades!_ \- Alice impactada se acercó a decirle con sinceridad más allí no terminó todo. La capitana del equipo de las Cheerleaders, las cuales estaban practicando aparte, en un rincón del coliseo, también se acercó, causando el asombro y curiosidad de todas las presentes. Ser parte de las Cheerleaders era la aspiración más alta de la mayoría de las estudiantes a las que les encantaba ser admiradas o ser el centro de atención y era bien conocido que a ese selecto grupo solo se ingresaba por castings especiales que se daban solo una vez al año. Las elegidas debían ser chicas ágiles y atléticas para estar a la altura de las competencias intercolegiales en las que siempre participaban y por cuyo buen desempeño el colegio en ese ámbito, también era reconocido. Toda Cheerleader era siempre super popular.

Angélica, quien no había desempeñado su prueba tan mal, enseguida quiso darse a notar, acercándose sonriente, e intentando hacerle conversación pero la admirada muchacha pasó de largo para dirigirse directo a Sarah.

 _-Hola, mi nombre es Lena como ya debes saber_ \- saludó la esbelta chica, presentándose ante una atónita Sarah _–Estuvimos con el resto de las animadoras observando las pruebas todo el tiempo y debo decirte que la tuya fue excelente. ¿Quisieras de pronto formar parte del equipo?-_ le ofreció

- _Eh…yo…_ \- Sarah tartamudeó sin poder creer lo que le sucedía, hubo expresiones de asombro alrededor – _Debo pensarlo…-_

 _-Bien… si no interfiere en tus estudios-_ dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de decepción

- _Ella quiere decir que con probabilidad aceptará_ \- Alice se dio el lujo de responderle, interviniendo con una sonrisa afable, colocándose al lado de Sarah y rodeándola con el brazo, remeciéndola para hacerla reaccionar.

- _Bien, si aceptas ya sabes dónde encontrarnos_ \- le profirió Lena a Sarah como despedida, dio media vuelta y se retiró con su top y su falda de vuelitos azul brillante con ribetes rojos, moviendo su impecable trenza al caminar.

 _-¡Sarah que te sucede!-_ le espetó Alice entonces zamarreándola para hacerla reaccionar y regresarla de aquella galaxia lejana en la que últimamente parecía andar perdida - _¡Esa era Lena Maloney, la chica más popular del colegio pidiéndote que seas parte de las animadoras! Te recuerdo que ellas cuentan con enormes ventajas que las alumnas comunes del colegio no tienen: como casi no asistir a clases por dedicarse a ensayar pero aun así tener buenas notas y aparte de eso ser admiradas. ¡Es algo que no puedes rechazar! ¿No sabes acaso el montón de chicas que quisiéramos estar en tu lugar?-_

Sarah no respondió pero sabía que lo dicho por Alice era verdad. Sus compañeras del curso comenzaron a hablar a sus espaldas, algunas a favor y otras en contra que la miraban con desprecio o envidia. Una de ellas era Angélica, que pasó como un vendaval en medio de Alice y ella sin importar por poco empujarlas.

 _-Lo ves, algunas no pueden esconder su frustración, la proclaman casi a gritos_ \- observó Alice moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación. Sarah entonces se cruzó de brazos llenándose de coraje por el fastidio de esa idiota.

- _No he dicho que no vaya a aceptarlo_ \- declaró mirando desafiante hacia donde se había ido su enemiga. Alice sonrió conforme.

- _¡Eso es!-_

* * *

- _Y entonces estábamos en la fiesta en su lujosa casa de playa en Ibiza y me sacó a bailar…-_ contaba Angélica durante la cena en voz alta a su selecto grupo de amigas, sin importarle para nada que todas las demás en la larga mesa, la oyeran pues era su propósito.

El comedor estaba dividido en varias mesas rectangulares grandes, a las cuales las monjas les hacían sentar por orden de lista en grupos de diez. Para mala suerte de Sarah la inicial de su apellido no estaba muy lejos de la de su insoportable archienemiga por lo que con tortura debía soportarla todos los días durante las comidas con sus comentarios malintencionados, ya que la infame pelirroja no perdía oportunidad para tratar de hacerla quedar en ridículo.

Esa noche, de las primeras meriendas del año lectivo, Sarah no tenía la menor intención de tomarla en cuenta en las frivolidades que comenzara a relatar, más al escuchar lo de la fiesta, su propio subconsciente empezó a prestarle atención al recordarle a su vez el maravilloso baile que había compartido junto a Jareth…

" _Jareth"…_

Quien le había dado su primer beso y ¡qué beso!, que de sólo recordarlo se le incendiaba el corazón.

La Reagan no dejaba de presumir el haber conseguido conquistar a un joven millonario, sin embargo ella había conquistado a un rey pero prefería guardárselo para sí misma… Un rey que le había suplicado que lo amase y que había vuelto al mundo del revés por ella.

Sarah sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos sintiéndose un poco sonrojada, justo al tiempo que escuchaba a Angélica mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga, quien estaba sentada enfrente suyo. La pelirroja había percibido su falta de interés en la conversación por lo que le habían entrado ganas de hacerle bullying a Alice, con la intención de fastidiarla a ella.

- _Webber y ¿qué tal te fue a ti en tus vacaciones, por qué no nos cuentas?_ \- indagó con oculta perfidia _-¿Conociste a algún chico?-_

 _-Bueno, sí-_ Alice confesó con cierta timidez, acomodándose en su asiento y dejando a un lado el tenedor con un trozo de lasaña que estaba por llevarse a la boca para responder, agradecida de que le preguntaran. Sarah la miró con cautela levantando apenas su mirada del plato para intentar advertirle que tuviera cuidado, no estaba demás recordarle que Angélica no era alguien de quien se pudiera fiar

–… _En realidad ya lo conocía,_ _es mi vecino y lo conozco desde que era niña pero por diversos motivos nos fuimos alejando al crecer. Creía que se había olvidado de mí pero no fue así… me ayudó a salvar a mi gatito que de travieso se subió a las ramas más altas de un árbol y gracias a ello volvimos a hablarnos. Nos hemos vuelto muy unidos desde ahí e incluso me invitó al cine unos días antes de venir acá-_ prosiguió Alice entre rubores y risitas nerviosas – _ahora me escribe todos los días al whatsapp… ¿será que le gusto?-_ añadió lo último en voz baja dirigiéndosesólo a Sarah, quien le sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza, indicándole que era muy probable.

Angélica Reagan las miró mientras tanto a ambas con desprecio. Hubo felicitaciones de otras chicas hacia Alice y entonces aprovechando que Sonia le consultó a Sarah que había hecho también, simuló que revisaba su smartphone y fingió percatarse repentinamente de una noticia relevante.

 _-¡Sí Sarah cuéntanos!-_ animó con sarcasmo _._ Les permitían alumnas llevar consigo celulares y tablets en las horas libres debido a fines investigativos, aunque estaba normado que no se los utilizara durante las comidas por ser considerado una falta de respeto, sin embargo eso a Angélica le importaba un comino.

 _-¿Conociste al galán de tus sueños?, tu mamá trabaja en Broadway debe ser amiga de muchísimos de los actores jóvenes de moda, dile que te presente alguno y de paso, no estaría mal que a otros tantos para todas nosotras-_ bromeó aplaudiendo Maráis, la chica más entusiasta y participativa del curso, haciendo que las demás la apoyaran entre risas.

A la única que pareció no causarle nada de gracia fue a Angélica, que no podía tolerar que alguien más del curso corriera el riesgo de volverse tan popular como ella, menos alguien que usualmente sólo era una _"cerebrito"_. Ese motivo estaba ocasionando que detestara a Sarah aún más, porque se le estaba convirtiendo en una potencial amenaza. El que su madre fuese una afamada actriz y de que tuviese por lo tanto fácil acceso al mundo del espectáculo cuando quisiera, era otra de las tantas causas por las que la detestaba. Aquello era un privilegio que no muchas personas en el mundo tenían pero Sarah no lo aprovechaba y al parecer no tenía tampoco el menor indicio de hacerlo. La pelirroja simplemente no lo podía entender. El carácter de Sarah tan opuesto al suyo, hacía que la creyera una puritana fingida y no lo soportaba. En su opinión no era más que una mosquita muerta a la que debía desenmascarar.

 _-¡Oh, pero miren lo que acabo de encontrar en internet! –_ Exclamó de pronto atrayendo de nuevo la atención de todas las presentes _-Es una nueva sobre tu mamá Sarah. Dicen que fue vista cenando en un lujoso hotel de New York junto con el director de su última obra. Ya sospechan los medios sobre un nuevo romance. ¿No nos digas que es cierto? ¿Ya dejó a Jeremy, tan pronto?-_ comentó con maldad – _Vaya, estos artistas sí que varían rápido en cuestión de relaciones-_

- _¡Eso es mentira!-_ se defendió Sarah con ahínco, golpeando la mesa con las manos y levantándose del coraje pero la pelirroja haciéndole caso omiso, continuó

 _-…Además comentan que fue vista paseando con él del brazo por la Quinta Avenida. No sé, pero bien dice el dicho que una foto vale más que mil palabras y cuando el río suena es porque piedras trae, ¿qué opinan chicas?-_ añadió con el celular en la mano, agregando más leña al fuego en tanto un ambiente tenso se empezaba a formar en la mesa – _Creo Sarita que tu mamá lo hizo de nuevo, oopss! Es una pena que jamás piense en el ejemplo que le puede dar a su hija-_

 _-¡Angélica basta!-_ protestó Alice indignada poniéndose a su vez de pie para tratar de hacer que se callara, dispuesta a defender a su mejor amiga si hacía falta

No había donde esconderlo ni cómo negarlo, aquello era una clara alusión al comportamiento de su madre hacia tres años atrás cuando estallara la noticia de que se había involucrado con el guionista de la obra en la que entonces se encontraba participando. Había sido un corto affaire ocurrido meses antes de que conociera a Jeremy, una infidelidad que constituía el motivo por el que se separara de su padre.

Conteniendo apenas las ganas de llorar de la vergüenza y la rabia, Sarah dejó la mesa desobedeciendo todas las normas, para echar a correr hacia la habitación.

- _¡Sarah espera!-_ gritó Alice preocupada pero sin atreverse a mover del lugar

 _-¡Niñas!-_ se escuchó enseguida la objeción de enfado de una de las madres supervisoras mientras en la mesa, a pesar de ello, se abría de inmediato un pequeño debate

 _-Lo último que dijiste Angélica no es cierto. En ningún lado mencionan el supuesto paseo que contaste, solo estiman que Linda Williams se encontraba cenando con el director debido a negociaciones de una nueva obra_ – reclamó Sonia mientras verificaba la información de farándula en las redes sociales a la escondida, cuidándose de no ser vista por las religiosas, a diferencia de la antes mencionada, a quien le daba lo mismo ganarse un castigo cuando de molestar y de querer ser odiosa se trataba.

 _-¡Ay a quién le importa!_ \- Angélica manifestó con quemeimportismo – _No se va a morir por una simple broma ¿o sí?_ -

Sonia, Maráis, Alice y las demás la quedaron mirando con incredulidad, impresionadas por su bajeza

- _Esta vez te pasaste_ _Angélica, reconócelo_ \- Maráis le sacó en cara.

* * *

Cuando Alice llegó a la habitación a comprobar si Sarah estaba bien, la encontró llorando debruzada en su cama.

- _Oh amiga, no le hagas caso a la Reagan, solo es una plástica tonta que te tiene envidia, ¡Vamos, arriba esos ánimos!-_ intentó con optimismo darle fuerza y valor pero Sarah estaba herida y sobre todo cansada de las burlas a las que la sometía de costumbre la insoportable de Angélica y sus secuaces desde que la conocieran.

Sabía por una parte que Alice en algo tenía razón puesto que en más de una ocasión le había descubierto a la pelirroja observando con odio su hermosa cabellera castaño oscura y lacia que le caía por los hombros como cascada y que si se le desordenaba volvía con facilidad a su lugar, un don que ella no poseía y así se empeñara en alaciarse su rojo cabello con plancha, queratina o demás cremas, el resultado que obtenía no era igual. Recordaba respecto a eso, que en la época en que recién ingresaran al colegio llegó a ponerle incluso el sobrenombre de " _gitanilla_ ", pero como no había conseguido que le prestara importancia por estar en aquellos tiempos más preocupada con el problema de sus padres, pronto lo había dejado de lado.

Si de algo estaba segura en la vida Sarah, era que poseía una belleza particular, exótica y singular por lo que ningún insulto que intentara proferirle Angélica respecto a su aspecto físico conseguía llegarle, pero lo más importante era que sus encantos provenían en mayor parte de su interior. Su alma estaba inundada de arte y ésta le brotaba a través de las manos en su manera de escribir o de dibujar, por otra parte nunca buscaba hacerle mal a nadie, tan solo quería ser feliz. Ser feliz y soñar… aunque de lo último, su mayor vicio (así podía llamarse) ya se estuviera obligando a curarse.

- _¡Cómo te digo, Angélica te envidia!, ella no tiene las buenas notas que tus tienes porque no posee cerebro y tampoco tiene tus habilidades artísticas o tus ojazos verdes, si nos ponemos a observarla bien. Es pura apariencia y maquillaje nomás pero debajo de ello, es insípida-_ continuó comentando su amiga, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Sarah detuvo sus sollozos sin dejar de abrazar su almohada y se sentó, apoyándose al respaldar de la cama con la mirada inundada de tristeza. Le agradecía a Alice su gran esfuerzo pero lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era estar sola.

- _Alice sé que te expusiste a que te castiguen por mí, por favor ¿podrías irles a decir que me encuentro bien?, si regresas será menor la represalia que las supervisoras tomen contigo-_ sugirió

 _-¿Sabes lo que haré?-_ expresó Alice entonces decidida _\- ¡Iré abajo y les contaré todo, este bullying de la insufrible de la Reagan para con todas, acabará de una buena vez, ya verás! Tú descansa y no te preocupes que yo les explicaré lo que en realidad pasó a la Hermanas-_

 _-Gracias-_

Sarah asintió, confiaba en ella ya que compartían una buena amistad desde el primer día de ingresar al internado y era una suerte que continuaran llevándose tan bien.

En cuanto Alice salió, Sarah meditó en que su amiga tenía mucha suerte. Su casa estaba a dos horas y media de allí, por lo que tenía relativamente cerca a su familia y al chico que le gustaba, ella en cambio tenía a la suya en otro continente y el tipo de sus sueños no era ni siquiera de este mundo, además de que aparte del príncipe azul esperado, era un villano en quien no estaba segura si podía del todo confiar...pero a pesar de ello lo extrañaba aunque sabía que jamás podría conversarle de él a nadie.

Era oficial no tenía a quien acudir o refugiarse. La vida no era justa y pensar en ello le dolía.

 _-No es justo-_ se dijo para sí misma

Por qué no podía tener la vida de una adolescente normal. Golpeó la almohada varias veces de impotencia volviéndose a recostar sobre la cama mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a raudales. La coraza de la que se había armado y que con tanto empeño se empeñara en vestir durante días, cayó por fin esa noche y todos aquellos anhelos que estaba escondiendo clamaron por salir a la luz.

Fue así que por tanto estarlo evadiendo, terminó por soñar con el deslumbrante Rey de los Goblins.

* * *

Una oscuridad extraña la rodeó impidiéndole ver nada, al igual que una inusual calma únicamente rota por el sonido de gotas de agua retumbando con eco, al caer de un grifo en alguna parte. Sarah se levantó dejando el lecho, no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que había alrededor pero caminó en línea recta con cuidado, despacio, siguiendo una intuición que le decía que ya no estaba dentro del internado y que además debía hallar pronto a alguien.

Más que intuición era una corazonada solo comparada con la que había sentido en el baile de ensueño en el ballroom, aun cuando no recordara nada de su vida… Un ansia por encontrarlo a él.

Como una respuesta a sus sentimientos, de repente las penumbras empezaron a atenuarse y a lo lejos divisó una puerta abierta, a la cual se acercó con rapidez tan solo para comprobar que afuera había un extenso pasillo, cuyas paredes de piedra estaban adornadas con antorchas. Ver aquello fue suficiente para que no se preguntara más. Entendió así dónde se encontraba y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Había vuelto al subsuelo, a Underground y aquel era el castillo que se levantaba imponente más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins. La siguiente cuestión era dónde se encontraba su rey.

Sarah temía encontrárselo, no sabía que podía suceder cuando se volvieran a ver pero tampoco quería volver atrás hacia la oscuridad, debía seguir adelante. Su única opción era ser valiente y presentarse ante Jareth con cordialidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos. Había interpuesto distancia por unos días pero esperaba que no por eso se comportara hosco, decidiera tratarla mal u ordenara sumergirla en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno.

Por alguna razón algo en su interior le decía que no le haría daño, quizá el mismo dolor en el alma que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él.

Caminando con precaución muy atenta por si escuchaba venir a alguien, Sarah continuó por el largo corredor y al dar la vuelta en una esquina encontró una ventana que tenía una vista privilegiada hacia todo el territorio. Era de noche tal como en el mundo real y en el cielo brillaban la luna y las estrellas.

" _Como una conexión entre ambos universos"_ Sarah pensó y se entretuvo contemplando durante un rato el paisaje, allí estaba la Ciudad de los Goblins con el colosal laberinto que se extendía como barrera infranqueable en la lejanía y más lejos había montañas donde se advertía aún en la nocturnidad los colores que poseían, majestuosos árboles como ningunos que hubiese visto en la Tierra y un río que atravesaba todo el territorio, que resplandecía a lo lejos como si fuera de plata… pero también Sarah reparó en que había algo más, algo que no estaba bien.

A veces le sucedía así, solía ser tan despistada que no reparaba enseguida en los detalles.

Lo inusual ocurría en la ciudad, estaba demasiado oscura y en silencio como para pertenecer a los duendes, no provenía de allí ni el sonido de los grillos mucho menos el cacareo de alguna gallina de las tantas que había observado en su primer paso por allí. No parecía tampoco como que sus habitantes estuviesen durmiendo sino más bien como si el lugar estuviese abandonado, desolado, destruido… Un mal presentimiento le sobrevino, haciéndola retirarse de la ventana, ¿qué pasaba? ¿En dónde estarían todos? ¿Qué les había ocurrido a sus amigos?

" _¿Dónde está Jareth?"_

Asustada, Sarah empezó a correr y a buscar en medio de ese inmenso palacio donde estaba ubicada la sala real.

Si una vez había confiado en su sagacidad para dirigirse allí dentro, podía hacerlo de nuevo, solo no esperaba encontrarse una vez más con aquella galería del montón de escaleras que desafiaban la física porque allí sí, inevitablemente iba a verse en problemas.

Para su angustia el castillo también parecía estar vacío, su única compañía resultaba ser el viento que se filtraba a través de los ventanales haciendo extraños sonidos que quizá en cualquier otro momento le hubiesen dado miedo, de no ser por el que ya tenía a causa de no saber si el Rey Goblin se encontraba bien o mal.

No llamó a nadie ni gritó pidiendo ayuda pues prefería ser cautelosa y buscar por su cuenta cualquier respuesta.

Después de deambular por galerías y corredores vacíos con habitaciones pequeñas cerradas con candado, llegó hasta unas puertas enormes que para su sorpresa se encontraban entreabiertas y se asomó entre ellas con cuidado. Ni bien puso un pie dentro, reconoció el lugar aún en medio de la poca iluminación que había. Era la recámara real. Había fuego en la gran chimenea, lo que le ayudó a distinguir con facilidad los suntuosos tapices y los finos muebles con sus acabados llenos de detalles, notó también lo afelpado de la alfombra en el sector aledaño a la cama, aún debajo de sus zapatos de colegiala. Le atacó la duda por un momento de si debía continuar o no, sentía recelo del accionar de Jareth y nerviosismo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos pero también una secreta emoción por poder volver a verlo, quería constatar que estuviese bien porque se preocupaba por él y ese sentimiento al final, era más fuerte que sus propios temores. Le hacía querer acercarse a las llamas a riesgo de consumirse.

Por ello avanzó despacio apreciando esta vez con detalle y calma la majestuosidad del lugar con todos sus enseres. Rozó con sus dedos las lujosas cortinas de lino que pendían del dosel de la cama admirándose en su delicadeza que se advertía también en las sábanas, edredón y almohadas que cubrían el lecho, haciéndole sentir de alguna manera acogedora esa habitación que ya conocía. El ambiente allí era cálido a diferencia del resto del castillo. Olía a incienso de pino, un aroma que le encantaba porque le traía recuerdos de las épocas navideñas de su infancia y también se percibía de forma muy sutil una agradable y seductora loción masculina como ninguna otra que conociera. Olía a él. Una fragancia que evocaba la perfección de su dueño y que de alguna forma llevaría grabada también para siempre en su memoria.

- _Rey de los Goblins ¿estás aquí?-_ se atrevió a consultar entonces con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sabía que estaba en la habitación aunque aún no se dejara ver. Podía sentir su sobrecogedora presencia en el aire.

El ruido de una bola de cristal cayendo al suelo le hizo sobresaltar y darse vuelta al instante. Jareth se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana del otro lado de la cama. Llevaba en ese sitio por lo que se podía apreciar un buen rato, más ella no lo había notado debido a los cortinajes.

Por la posición cómoda en la que se encontraba, medio recostado y con los pies subidos también en el marco de la ventana, Sarah se dio cuenta de que al igual que para ella en su propia casa, su alcoba, era su lugar favorito en el castillo y de seguro desde aquel ventanal solía controlar lo que sucedía en la ciudad.

Permaneció callada durante unos instantes, estática sin saber que decir o actuar, mucho menos atrever a moverse. Jareth era un rey al fin ya al cabo y toda su presencia era solemne estuviese o no en sus respetables y cotidianas funciones. Se hallaba en esos momentos al parecer listo para irse a dormir pero su ropa de cama no contrastaba con su elegancia habitual. Llevaba unas mallas grises y una camisa blanca de vuelos entreabierta que dejaba al descubierto su níveo pecho delgado pero fuerte al igual que su recio abdomen, no llevaba guantes en esa ocasión y también estaba descalzo por lo que pudo observar por primera vez sus manos blancas y bonitas al igual que sus pies, varoniles y normales.

El constatar de nuevo lo bello que era le cayó como un golpe, aturdiéndola y haciéndole arrebolar el rostro al imaginarse que debía ser igual de perfecto, desnudo a su vez pero moviendo la cabeza sacudió de su mente aquellos pensamientos impuros, reclamándose a sí misma el estarse volviendo incorregible como fiel ejemplo de algunas de sus compañeras.

Estaba consciente además de que ese no era el lugar más adecuado para que ambos se encontraran, siendo ella una señorita y él un hombre. Aparte de todo lo que tenían que hablar, la situación entre ellos era muy comprometedora pero había llegado hasta allí para saber si se encontraba bien y no podía echarse para atrás.

Se dio su tiempo entonces para contemplarlo embelesada, deslumbrada como una tonta y eso que todavía él no la había siquiera mirado de vuelta, por tener fijada su atención en algún punto lejano de su basta comarca.

Era el hombre de sus sueños después de todo, ya no podía negarlo ni era tiempo de engañarse. Se reconoció en esos instantes perdida por completo por el Rey Goblin, más haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, Jareth intentó girar en un nuevo intento varias esferas entre sus manos y para sorpresa de Sarah, falló otra vez provocando que otra esfera cayera al suelo y rodara hacia ella. Notó enseguida que algo le pasaba, no parecía ser el mismo, estaba triste.

Le quedaban dos esferas en la mano pero entonces dejó caer en la alfombra una más para quedarse solo con la otra, la cual acercó a su rostro con curiosidad y sonrió a medias al observar a través del cristal con cierta pesadumbre.

- _Qué iluso fui al creer que podrías corresponderme Sarah. Al final ¿qué es lo que soy para ti?... solo un producto de tu imaginación del que ahora quieres deshacerte-_

Desesperanzado, Jareth se levantó con desgano y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, hacia donde se encontraba ella, quien impresionada todavía no se atrevía a pronunciar ninguna palabra. No esperaba una confrontación tan repentina y directa sobre su complicado asunto, por lo que se sintió de repente muy torpe al verlo acercarse, sus nervios se dispararon al igual que su pulso, más de lo que ya estaba. Atinó entonces tan solo a cerrar sus ojos, resignada a que la atrapara a la fuerza entre sus brazos y pasara lo que tuviera que pasar… más para su sorpresa aquello no sucedió y eso que Jareth ni siquiera cambió de dirección.

Sarah giró de inmediato mirándolo extrañada y mirándose a su vez su propio cuerpo para comprobar si se encontraba allí físicamente y no tan solo en espíritu. Más sí se podía ver, estaba ahí y para colmo en uniforme, no obstante Jareth parecía no percibirla y al hablar lo había hecho consigo mismo, como si no estuviese presente. Había pasado a través de ella, tal como sucediera en el laberinto de las escaleras tiempo atrás.

- _Esto se va a acabar aquí y ahora_ \- le escuchó pronunciar en voz baja pero con determinación – _Ya no puedo seguir con esto-_

Acto seguido, le vio dirigirse hacia una especie de reservorio de agua, cual pequeña pileta de forma circular y revestimiento elevado, situada con exactitud en mitad de la habitación y como si estuviese cansado de un gran sufrimiento que llevara a cuestas, se apoyó en sus bordes de piedra antes de decidirse a dar el siguiente paso.

Sarah solo optó por permanecer observando en silencio, intuyendo pesarosa que todo se debía a ella.

Jareth deslizó enseguida, de forma horizontal, una de sus manos sobre la superficie del agua y para asombro de Sarah una imagen, primero borrosa entre las ondas, apareció hasta volverse nítida como si de la pantalla de un lcd se tratara. Interesada pero cautelosa se acercó tan solo un poco para observar de qué iba la cosa y como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría descubrió que la escena retratada correspondía a ella misma durmiendo en su habitación del colegio…como supuestamente debía estar su cuerpo en esos instantes en el mundo real, descansando entre sollozos después de lo que ocurriera durante la cena.

- _Debí terminar con esto hace mucho tiempo pero lo soporté con la esperanza de que algún día volvieras a mí… He sido un necio en no querer aceptar lo evidente por estar cegado por tus encantos, pero ahora sé que todo ha sido en vano y que jamás signifiqué nada para ti. Yo no soy indulgente con nadie, mi naturaleza es la de un tirano cruel, como bien lo sabes, sin embargo te aseguro querida mía, que no hubiese soportado nada de esto si no te amara tanto-_

Sarah permanecía atónita desde el anonimato, escuchando cada una de sus palabras y grabándoselas en el corazón. Al final de todo él nunca había sido cobarde en cuestión de sentimientos, siempre los había hablado alto y claro. Ella en cambio era la hipócrita, esquiva, quien había intentado eludir la situación por temor a afrontarla.

- _Por favor espera, las cosas no son como tú dices_ \- por fin se atrevió a musitar solo que él ya no podía escucharla

El rey ajeno a su presencia continuó con su mágico ritual, volviendo a hacer aparecer entre sus manos la esfera de cristal que se había quedado, exactamente la misma que ella una vez no aceptara (con un escalofrío lo comprendió). La cual al parecer contenía también algo de los propios sueños de él.

De pronto un extraño viento inundó la habitación jugueteando con los cortinajes así como con las largas cabelleras de los dos y afuera el cielo comenzó a cubrirse con rapidez de nubes para darle paso enseguida a atemorizante tempestad.

Conteniendo la respiración, Sarah observó por unos instantes como Jareth se detenía antes de continuar, pareciendo dudar entre lo que debía y lo quería hacer, una señal inequívoca de que aún guardaba sentimientos hacia su persona y que le bastó para hacerle renacer la esperanza

 _-Por favor_ …- suplicó desde su invisibilidad dando un paso hacia delante, un paso más hacia él, como debía haberse permitido desde hacía mucho tiempo, conservando la fe de que talvez aun cuando no la viera, al menos pudiera sentirla. Hubo más relámpagos y truenos en respuesta a sus pensamientos y en medio de ellos Jareth implacable gritó:

 _-¡Con esta acción irrevocable Sarah, cierro el portal que une nuestros mundos!…tal como tú decidiste hacerlo primero-_

Sarah palideció, decidiéndose en ese mismo momento a actuar. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, de un impulso corrió a lanzarse sobre él, olvidando su condición.

 _-¡Jareth espera, no!-_ gritó atreviendose a llamarlo por fin por su nombre, pero él no la oyó y lo único que consiguió fue caer de costado sobre el frío cemento de ese lado de la sala, luego de atravesarlo.

" _Cómo si estuviera en otra dimensión"_ pensó

 _-¡Ay!-_ se quejó entonces observándose el moretón, quizá podía ser incorpórea pero el raspón que consiguió hacerse en la rodilla era real. Dolía aunque no tanto como su alma que sin poder hacer nada al respecto, presenció como él terminaba el hechizo.

Con rabia, Jareth lanzó el cristal dentro del agua al tiempo que un rayo quebraba el cielo y ésta de inmediato se volvió de un tono verde burbujeante, llevándose a sus entrañas la lejana imagen del mundo real.

Estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

 _-¡No!-_ lloró Sarah sentada en el suelo, sintiendo que al final no dejaba de ser una niña, alguien inmadura que nunca había estado a la altura de un rey y se sintió derrotada y perdida, quebrada por dentro después de entender que acababa de perder al más real y bello de sus sueños sin opción a recuperarlo.

El suelo empezó de pronto a tambalearse o quizá era lo que ella percibía mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse borroso, a girar.

- _¡Nooo!-_ repitió

El Underground estaba desapareciendo, aquella fantasía tan querida borrándose de su vida para siempre, sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para detenerlo.

Lo último que se llevó de ese mágico reino en medio de su mareo fue la visión del hermoso rostro de Jareth muy triste y del sonido de su sensual voz que jamás volvería a oír, despidiéndose de ella

- _Adiós Sarah…-_

- _Por favor… no me olvides…-_ sólo pudo suplicarle devastada, aunque no pudiera oírla.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Belén (Moonlightgirl86)  
_


	5. IV: Amigos en las buenas y en las malas

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Labyrinth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jim Henson Co., así como de Jenniffer Connelly y David Bowie (en paz descanse), quienes le dieron vida a sus maravillosos personajes. Yo solo me tomo un tiempito para narrar una historia sobre ellos sin fines de lucro porque los adoro y ustedes mil gracias por leerla.**

 _ **A todos quienes siguen esta historia les envío un gran abrazo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, en cualquier parte del mundo que estén, espero que estén bien.**_

 _ **Con ustedes dejo otro capítulo y discúlpenme de verdad por demorarme en actualizar.**_

CAPÍTULO IV: AMIGOS EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS

 _-¡Sarah, despierta, despierta!-_ un grito acompañado de un zamarreo le trajo de vuelta al mundo real y la joven castaña se descubrió acostada en su cama afiebrada, angustiada y sudorosa.

 _-¡¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy?!_ \- tenía muchas interrogantes en su mente pero lo primero que debía hacer era constatarse si había vuelto al mundo real o todavía continuaba en el de fantasía. Tenía además el cuerpo un tanto adolorido como si hubiese sufrido una caída, aunque más doloroso era el sentimiento que le que atravesaba en su interior, la constancia de una pérdida, el haber dejado ir al amor verdadero.

 _-¿Que dónde estás? Pues en nuestra habitación, en el colegio, ¡aquí en Suiza!, ¿dónde más ibas a estar?-_ Alice contestó abriendo los brazos con gracia ante una pregunta que hubiese sonado boba a oídos de cualquiera pero para Sarah era de vital importancia.

Al reconocer con tristeza el lugar donde se encontraba, se llevó una mano al rostro y comprobó que estaba bañado de lágrimas. Qué iba a ser de su vida se preguntó de inmediato en la parte más oscura de su desolación, cuando sentía también como si hubiese perdido de alguna forma una parte de sí misma, de su alma.

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer?-_ dijo llevándose las manos a la cara, sin importarle ya demostrarse tan devastada frente a su amiga.

 _-Sarah tranquila, todo está bien_ \- trató de calmarle Alice angustiada al ver su estado – _sabes, si es que estás así pensando en los chismes que puedan empezar a decir sobre tu mamá mañana, no te preocupes que ya está todo arreglado. Acusé a Angélica con las Hermanas delante de todas y no le quedó más que reconocer que inventó una mentira. Si hubieras visto el regaño que le dieron no estarías llorando. Todas en el comedor lo vieron, debe ser una gran vergüenza pero se lo tiene bien merecido-_ le contó, creyendo ingenuamente que su sufrir se debía a aquella trastada que habían intentado hacerle.

Consiguiendo calmarse un poco, Sarah se incorporó no sin dificultad, encima de la cama, desesperarse no le ayudaba en nada al final en esa situación. Debía sacar fuerzas así no supiera de dónde porque echarse a morir no era su naturaleza. Por lo general se consideraba una persona fuerte, así como él.

 _"Él…"_

Volver a pensar en Jareth durante unos cuantos segundos fue suficiente para que se le llenaran de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas.

 _-¡Oh no, otra vez!_ \- Alice profirió al notarlo, por lo que se sentó en el borde de su propia cama justo delante de la de ella para ver si Sarah quería hablar – _Sari, tú no estás triste por lo de Reagan ¿no es así?-_ acertó al fin - _Es por un chico, ¿cierto?-_ siguió indagando mientras Sarah solo sollozaba cabizbaja con la mirada perdida en el vacío

 _-¡Después de todo sí te enamoraste de alguien durante las vacaciones!_ \- exclamó con alegría la chica rubia, contenta de haber llegado al meollo del asunto _-¡Y se llama Jareth!_ \- profirió por último logrando capturar de pronto toda la atención de Sarah

 _-¡No me digas, es el rockero atractivo que tienes dibujado en las últimas hojas de tu cuaderno de borrador!_ \- prosiguió Alice casi en un grito.

Sarah sorprendida de que supiera aquello, solo asintió algo avergonzada en medio de su sufrimiento, consciente de que debía empezar a ser más cuidadosa de no exponer sus temas personales al prestar sus cuadernos.

 _-¡Oh amiga es muy guapo!-_ añadió Alice emocionada. Sarah tuvo que reconocer en medio de su congoja y para su propia mortificación que era la pura verdad.

- _Y debes quererlo mucho pues no dejabas de pronunciar su nombre con desesperación mientras dormías-_ Alice continuó - _¡Ya sé, el desgraciado te engañó y te ha dado vergüenza contarme! ¿no es cierto?-_

Sarah movió la cabeza, la verdad es que ya era suficiente, aparte no tenía ganas de contar nada.

 _-Está bien, si no quieres conversar te comprendo, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cuando decidas hacerlo, oki-_ dijo por último Alice al tiempo que se recogía en un moño su media melena lacia, antes de meterse en su cama de un brinco y arroparse – _Te aconsejo ahora que te cambies y te acuestes si no quieres que te descubran todavía así cuando las Hermanas comiencen la guardia-_

Solo entonces Sarah recordó que se había quedado dormida al escapar de la cena y cayó en cuenta que ya debía ser tarde por lo que sintiéndose todavía algo temblorosa y aturdida se levantó para ir al baño a ponerse la ropa de dormir. Por fortuna al tratarse de un colegio costoso contaban con sanitarios privados en las habitaciones o de lo contrario las madres al descubrirla deambulando por allí a esas horas todavía con el uniforme puesto le hubiesen impuesto un castigo.

Veinte minutos después se había duchado y luego de utilizar la secadora en su larga cabellera, con el camisón del pijama puesto y más tranquila (o mejor dicho resignada), volvió a su cama para acostarse boca arriba mirando el techo, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del estómago. Tenía tantas cosas pasando por su mente que le hacían consciente de que esa noche no podría descansar.

Temía estarse volviendo loca por tener el corazón herido a causa de un ser que debía al fin y al cabo pertenecer solo a su imaginación… pero tenía también un buen moretón en la rodilla derecha que no le permitía dudar de que lo vivido había sido real.

* * *

Una fuerte tormenta comenzó de madrugada pareciendo acompañar a Sarah en su profundo sufrimiento y continuó al día siguiente volcando sobre el colegio y las montañas aledañas una gran cantidad de agua al igual que un ambiente melancólico y gris.

 _-¡Qué horrible está el día!-_

 _-Demasiado deprimente-_

Escuchó que se quejaban un par de chicas en los pasillos mientras ella sentía que le recordaba en sí al estado de su alma.

Había llegado a un punto en que ya no podía distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad. Si estaba enferma le daba igual pues no quería dejar de hacerlo, se reconocía una adicta a soñar y si se le volvía a dar la oportunidad preferiría irse a vivir al subsuelo, a ese mundo mágico que había conseguido cautivarla junto con sus amigos y su gran amor… Tarde había tomado su esperada decisión y ahora se sentía perdida cuando la posibilidad ya estaba escapando de sus manos, no podía dejar de reclamarse lo tonta que había sido al no tomar en cuenta que el tiempo corría diferente entre las dos dimensiones y que sus semanas de ausencia debieron contar en Underground como meses, en los cuales Jareth creyó que ella le había olvidado.

No obstante, en medio del dolor que le causaba saber la resolución que él había impuesto, aún conservaba la fe de poder volver a su reino si lo invocaba. Esa confianza era como una llama inexplicable que brillaba en su interior, así como la seguridad que le invadiera antes de sobresalir en las asignaturas en las que regularmente no era buena durante los últimos días. Era algo inexplicable pero aún en medio de su tristeza se sentía poderosa porque sabía que todavía estaba dentro del corazón del Rey Goblin.

 _-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde_ \- se dijo a sí misma para darse fuerza y valor mientras caminaba por los pasillos exteriores deteniéndose a contemplar un rato los sombríos paisajes alpinos bañados de lluvia. El sonido estrepitoso del timbre le advirtió que era hora de seguir porque comenzaban las clases y tratar de dejar de lado por el momento todo aquello, sin embargo planeó esa misma tarde a la hora del almuerzo, ir a al dormitorio en lugar de al comedor para poder contactarse con sus amigos en privacidad.

Haciendo que su optimismo venciera a su temor, confiando en que todo saldría bien y que podría ser capaz de solucionar ese nuevo obstáculo así como había triunfado en el laberinto, abrazando sus libros, se encaminó hacia sus clases.

* * *

Después de haber permanecido desvelada casi toda la noche llorando en silencio y pensando, Sarah se encontraba para esas horas sentada en su pupitre prácticamente en estado zombie. Controlando a duras penas el cansancio y el abatimiento que le aquejaban y así tuvo que soportar durante gran parte de la jornada estudiantil, hasta que a la penúltima hora cuando le tocaba ver _Historia Universal, l_ as cosas se le salieron de control.

En un momento, advirtiéndose casi vencida, se esforzó para que no se le cerraran los ojos y para esto abrió su cuaderno de apuntes justamente en las últimas hojas, donde en momentos de ocio (o mejor dicho de suma nostalgia) con el lindo arte que cual don poseía, se había encargado de plasmar mediante dibujos, varios recuerdos con sus amigos, así como el rostro de Jareth para no olvidarlo. El letargo se le disipó enseguida como si de bruma se tratase, recordándole su pena y conmovida por la falta que todos ellos le hacían, dejó sin importarle encontrarse en clase que una lágrima rebelde resbalara por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el papel. Poco después reaccionando se secó el rostro y cerró el cuaderno para intentar atender a lo que exponía el profesor que hablaba entonces sobre las revoluciones más importantes ocurridas a nivel mundial a partir de la edad media.

Sentarse en la parte de atrás del salón era una suerte, sobre todo cuando le entraban ataques nostálgicos como aquel y también lo era que Historia fuese la asignatura preferida de su mejor amiga, ya que al concentrarse en clase, no tenía tiempo para incomodarla consultándole el por qué lloraba.

Habrían transcurrido unos dos minutos en que Sarah ya creía haberse repuesto un poco, cuando algo inusual le sucedió. Escuchó con claridad un "toc, toc" cerca de ella. Miró entonces a su alrededor, a sus compañeras, para ver quien había sido la causante del curioso sonido pero todas parecían estar atentas a la exposición del maestro o tomando notas. Extrañada, miró de nuevo hacia el frente pero no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el llamado se repitió de nuevo haciéndola sobresaltar. Andaba con los nervios de punta últimamente.

Sarah se dio cuenta en ese momento de que provenía de la pasta de su cuaderno de apuntes, como si se tratase de alguien tocando a una puerta. Cómo permaneció unos instantes dudando, el sonido se repitió una vez más y en esa ocasión no le quedó más alternativa que abrir el cuaderno.

Con sumo cuidado se asomó a las hojas y entonces se dio cuenta con los ojos abiertos como platos que los dibujos que creara y coloreara sobre su grupo de amigos se movían intentando decirle algo, más no podía hablar en voz alta en clase por lo que exclamó sus nombres en su mente y para su dicha ellos le escucharon entablando de esa forma una conversación de telepatía

" _¡Hoogle, Ludo, Didymus!, ¡Oh amigos, los he extrañado tanto!"_

" _¡Sarah!_

" _¡Sarah, amiga!"_

" _¡Mi Lady!"_

" _Pensé que no los volvería a ver, tuve tanto miedo… pero… ¿Cómo es posible que estén ahora aquí?... ¿Qué ha pasado?... Le oí decir a Él que…"_

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas al verlos y titubeó en medio de sus pensamientos al no sentirse segura de contarles o no a sus amigos de sus cosas con Jareth y de lo último que había presenciado de él.

"… _Que iba a cerrar el portal"_ concretó al fin

" _Eh… entonces tú también lo sabes" profirió con ingenuidad Hoogle "Jareth nos había amenazado con cerrar el paso entre nuestros dos mundos desde el día siguiente al que lo vencieras en el laberinto pero no lo llevó a cabo hasta hace poco"_

" _Ruido, grande"_ intentó explicar a su vez Ludo y Hoogle interpretando lo que quería manifestar prosiguió

" _Así es. Nos dimos cuenta una noche de que lo había realizado al escuchar caer un gran rayo y vimos luego una nube enorme, verdosa e iluminada, girando en espiral como un gran remolino encima del castillo de los Goblins… se mantuvo allí durante algunos minutos hasta que muy rápido, tal como llegara, desapareció"._

" _Todo ocurrió tan de repente mi Lady que comprendimos se trataba del portal interdimensional, por lo que nos preocupamos bastante creyendo que ya nunca más volveríamos a verla y sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirnos de usted"_ intervino en tanto Sir Didymus sacando un pañuelito que acostumbraba a llevar en el bolsillo para secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas al hablar.

Sarah se sintió enternecida de que sus amigos la estimaran así.

" _Yo lo presencié todo como dentro de un sueño pero sé que fue real. Además ahora gracias a ustedes ya no me queda ninguna duda"_ esbozó suavemente, atreviéndose a compartirles y recordando así con pesar lo sucedido. Entonces sin contenerse más, se atrevió por fin a consultar la inquietud que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde que se levantara

" _Muchachos por favor, necesito saber que ha acontecido en su reino en los últimos días… y qué ha ocurrido con su rey"_

" _Rey, triste"_ Ludo fue el primero que respondió, provocándole un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón debido a la preocupación.

" _Es cierto, pareciera como que de allí deriva todo" concordó Sir Didymus "Nos dimos cuenta de ello al regresar a Underground después de la fiesta en su casa por la celebración de su extraordinaria victoria mi Lady, a la cual se nos permitió asistir, sin embargo al volver percibimos que su majestad, ya no era el mismo. Ya no se preocupaba de vigilar minuciosamente el laberinto como antes, ni de hacer prevalecer sus inmisericordes leyes por sobre todas las cosas y despidió además a la mayoría de los gnomos que laboraban en su palacio con la excusa de querer estar solo"._

Sarah analizó la situación

" _Chicos lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. Yo olvidé que el tiempo no transcurre igual en Underground que aquí y me demoré en hacerme presente más de la cuenta"_ explicó enseguida con franqueza y notorio remordimiento _"Él… Jareth…creyó que ya no… me interesaban"_ confesó

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre todos al escuchar lo que mencionara, pues nadie del grupo sabía que ella mantuviese de algún modo contacto con el monarca, es más estaban convencidos de que lo aborrecía después de haberle raptado a su hermanito, como debía ser normal. Así que aquellas palabras ocasionaron sorpresa.

" _Eh… un momento… ¿Interesaban?..."_ Fue Hoogle el primero y por ser más cercano a ella, en caer en cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía al escucharle llamar al rey por su nombre de pila, pues nunca lo hacía y por lo general parecía siempre tan desinteresada en los asuntos concernientes a él.

Sarah ante aquella cuestión lo único que atinó a hacer fue bajar la mirada avergonzada, reconociéndose culpable por haber ocultado un gran secreto a sus amigos, del cual trataba de escaparse en la negación de sus sentimientos hacia Jareth, disfrazándolos de indiferencia aunque a esas alturas todo su ser clamaba por develar que en realidad era todo lo contrario… que se preocupaba por él de sobremanera, que necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba, que estaba enamorada…

A duras penas entonces podía contenerse de revelarlo cuando la tristeza hacía presa de ella por no saber si podría dar marcha atrás. La confirmación a lo expresado por Jareth en su conjuro era lo que más temía, porque estaba consciente que de serlo debía encontrar su propia manera de volver al subsuelo, de volver a él.

" _¡Él!"_ respondió Hoogle señalándola de forma acusatoria, repitiendo la manera tan atenta y dulce en que ella lo pronunciara, golpeándose con pesar la frente al comprenderlo todo de súbito " _Entonces era eso, ¡Siempre estuvo enamorado de ti!, Ahora entiendo por qué nos atacaba con todo su arsenal cada vez que nos veía y el porqué de sus tretas, todo era para atraerte. Estuvo loco por ti todo el tiempo y nosotros nunca nos enteramos. Debió sentir enormes celos de que pasaras los días en nuestra compañía y no en la suya"._

Sarah no pudo responder nada ante eso, solo agachó la cabeza triste, temerosa de que en realidad se hubiese perdido la forma de volver a visitar Underground, llevándose consigo a su enigmático y atrayente gobernante.

" _Rey, enamorado_ ; _Sarah, reina_ " comentó Ludo con convencimiento

" _¡Vaya, esta situación al parecer sí está complicada!"_ opinó al respecto Sir Didymus, el honorable y valiente caballero, exhalando el aire que sin querer de la impresión había contenido _"Lo que dice Hoogle es coherente mi Lady. Su alteza real poco después de que usted se fuera, cayó, bien podría decirse, en una depresión grave, tanto que llegado un momento hasta hizo repartir un decreto oficial en cada casa, en cada rincón del reino, en el cual manifestaba la ordenanza de que abandonáramos de forma inmediata la ciudad sin opción a reparos y sin ofrecernos explicación alguna. Y eso sí, haciendo hincapié que de no hacerlo nos atendríamos a terribles castigos"_ enfatizó

" _Esto no puede estar bien"…_ murmuró Hoogle empezándose a dejar llevar por el pesimismo y comenzando a retroceder _"Esto solo puede significar una cosa… algo que una vez escuché por parte de mis tatarabuelos…_ "

" _¿Qué cosa?"_ apremiaron Sir Didymus y Sarah, interesados en sus palabras

" _Este…sucede que…"_ Vaciló Hoogle visiblemente preocupado y nervioso antes de proseguir _"Cuando un gobernante fae ordena algo así es porque planea destruir su reino… porque está llegando al límite de su existencia"_ relató al fin

" _¿Eso quiere decir que está enfermo?"_ quiso saber Sarah asustada sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta _"¿De qué están hablando, acaso en Underground no son inmortales, acaso Jareth no lo es?"_ exigió saber Sarah con claros signos de desesperación en la voz

" _Quiere decir mi Lady que va a acabar primero con su ciudad para luego terminar con su vida"_ se encargó de explicar Sir Didymus, rascándose la barbilla al comprender lo mencionado y se puso por lo mismo a profundizar en el tema del cual también estaba al tanto, para ayudar a despejar dudas _"Sé mi estimado compañero a lo que te refieres. De estar en lo cierto, se trataría de una enfermedad o bien puede decirse maldición presente en el mundo feérico desde hace eones pero poco suscitada en la actualidad. Le llaman la ECR (Enfermedad de los Corazones Rotos), también conocida como mal de amor. Ocurre cuando un ser fae, sin importar el género, amplía sus horizontes más allá de su propio mundo y centra su atención en alguien muy distinto a sus orígenes mágicos, más específicamente cuando se fija de forma romántica en un ser humano y no logra ser correspondido"_

Sarah escuchó en silencio sin atreverse a mencionar palabra, abrazándose a sí misma al percibir como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

" _Un ser feérico no se puede enamorar de un mortal sin estar propenso a sufrir consecuencias. Es como una regla que determina el universo en su totalidad por traspasar las barreras de las dimensiones. Incluso lo que digo tiene sustento científico al estar documentado en los anales de la historia"_ Sir Didymus mientras tanto continuó, contento de poder compartir con sus amigos algo de sus vastos conocimientos. Se colocó por ello unos anteojos que al parecer también acostumbraba a llevar siempre consigo en el bolsillo de su chaleco y para asombro de todos, en un parpadeo y acompañado por unas palmadas y un puñado de humo, hizo aparecer en sus pequeñas manos una enciclopedia muy grande, donde como si apenas le pesara, se puso a buscar algo entre sus páginas que apoyara su teoría recién expuesta.

" _Hey ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"_ quiso saber Hoogle impresionado refiriéndose al libro

" _Magia"_ Sir Didymus contestó con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros, en un tono de como si aquello fuese lo más obvio, no obstante, enseguida concentrado en lo suyo, continuó:

" _Como ejemplo de lo mencionado con anterioridad, tenemos la historia de Eco y Narciso…"_

Aquello terminó de capturar todo el interés de Sarah, conocía dicha leyenda, era un mito griego. Estos siempre le habían llamado la atención y había tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlos con ahínco el año anterior cuando estaba todavía en Secundaria, al asignarles la maestra de Literatura como trabajo final, realizar una monografía sobre un tema a libre elección.

"… _Donde la pobre ninfa, un ser etéreo, perdidamente enamorada de un joven mortal, terminó desapareciendo a causa del desamor de éste, hasta que solo le quedó la voz y así podríamos citar otros casos"_ Continuó citando Sir Didymus mientras revisaba entre las páginas de aquel tosco libro _"Con esto quiero explicar mi Lady por qué un ser de un reino mágico no puede amar a alguien del mundo mortal sin ser correspondido o sufrirá debido a ello graves e imborrables consecuencias, ya que al entregarse es como si compartiera una parte de su vida y de sus propios poderes sin recibir nada a cambio. Cuando las cosas entre los enamorados van bien, la magia compartida por el fae fluye con libertad entre ambas partes, pero cuando solo el ser mágico es el que ama, no puede existir por lo tanto tal reciprocidad y el poder transferido no regresa… es entonces cuando empieza a desmejorarse poco a poco hasta morir (en la mayoría de casos), desvanecerse sin dejar rastro exceptuando retazos de su magia o enloquecer al haber entregado una parte importante de sí mismo…"_ compartió con preocupación _"Otro punto importante a tener en cuenta es que mientras más poderoso es dicho fae más propenso a ser afectado por la ECR está y los efectos le serán terribles"_ terminó de explicar

" _Y Jareth es un rey…_ " concluyó Sarah angustiada, susurrando para sí misma aunque hablaba dentro de sus pensamientos

" _Su majestad, mi Lady, es un caballero y preferirá quitarse la vida antes de dejarse secar lentamente, si ha de dejar de existir lo hará con honor"_ expresó el noble guardián convencido y orgulloso del gobernante de su tierra. A Sarah le agradó enterarse que al menos no todos sus conciudadanos subordinados ante él, le tenían en mal concepto, más, pronto dejó de lado esos pensamientos y volvió a concentrarse en lo que le contaban, lo cual le resultaba una tortura.

" _Pero yo sí lo quiero"_ confesó por fin _"¿Cómo puedo hacer para detener esto, hay acaso una manera?"_ preguntó al borde de la desesperación " _Si la saben chicos por favor díganmela"_

" _¡Oh lady Sarah!"_ exclamó Sir Didymus asombrado ante su valor y sinceridad

" _¡Sarah, reina!"_ repitió Ludo alegre

" _¡Vaya pues, se lo hubieras dicho antes y esto no habría pasado!"_ refunfuñó Hoogle de mal humor " _Esto solo nos traerá desgracias, a la larga todos moriremos, sin gobernante y en el exilio… y corre el riesgo además de que entre las diferentes razas del subsuelo se arme una guerra civil"_ en la voz del enano se notaba el desasosiego.

" _Ciudad, guerra"_ corroboró con pesar Ludo

" _Por favor perdónenme, créanme que no hay nada que quisiera más que poder remediar esto"_ Sarah expresó en verdad arrepentida _,_ abordada de nuevo por las ganas de llorar _"Jamás pensé que algo así podría llegar a suceder… y lo sé, fui una cobarde al no aceptar mis sentimientos a tiempo y ahora estoy en riesgo perderlos a ustedes…y de perderlo también a él…Si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta el palacio pero cerró el portal… yo lo vi en mis sueños aunque Jareth no podía verme a mí. No sé qué sucedió, no comprendo…"_

" _Lady Sarah si el rey lleva bastante tiempo enamorado de usted como sospechamos, a estas alturas ya debe haberle compartido varios poderes ¿No ha notado acaso nada extraño que le esté sucediendo?"_ sopesó Sir Didymus, el intelectual espadachín, asombrado en el fondo de la relación existente entre su amiga y el rey, a quienes no consideraba para nada " _almas gemelas_ ", pero a la vez enormemente feliz. Convencido de que Sarah con su juventud y su frescura era con exactitud la influencia que hacía falta en la monótona vida del monarca, para ponerla en orden y darle sentido.

" _Si su Majestad el rey, tiene poder sobre la invisibilidad es muy probable que se lo haya traspasado a usted"_ comentó por darle una respuesta

Sarah hizo un rápido repaso en su mente de las cosas raras que le habían acontecido en la última semana y todo de repente tuvo sentido. Sus repentinas habilidades extraordinarias no le pertenecían en realidad, siempre habían sido de Jareth. Tener conciencia de ello la hizo sonrojar, admirándolo aún más. Además no le era difícil adivinar cuando se las había pasado.

Hoogle la miró con suspicacia como sopesando la forma en que habría obtenido esos poderes y Sarah se ruborizó aún más comprendiendo sus pensamientos. Sin embargo no quería decir nada al respecto y es más no sabía si se atrevería un día siquiera a contarles a sus amigos sobre lo acontecido entre Jareth y ella durante su última confrontación en el castillo, porque le daba demasiada vergüenza. Era mejor guardarse ciertas cosas.

Lo cierto era que ahora según decían gozaba de poderes, tal como mencionaba que sucedería su pequeño y curioso libro rojo. El libro por el cual conociera la historia del laberinto aún antes de ver aquella magnánima estructura con sus propios ojos… solo esperaba que de ser reales esos nuevos dones, le sirvieran para ayudarla a volver a Underground.

" _Tengo una pregunta… ¿Dijiste que en la actualidad las relaciones entre seres fantásticos y humanos ya no se dan mucho?"_ quiso corroborar Sarah y Sir Didymus se sintió gustoso en responder

" _Así es y se debe a que la tecnología ha reemplazado ampliamente la capacidad de las personas de soñar y de creer en mundos mágicos. Usted mi estimada señorita es una excepción muy especial y tiene un gran corazón, por eso ha cautivado por completo a nuestro rey"_

" _Bueno eso es cierto"_ apoyó Hoogle. Ludo de acuerdo, aulló también con cariño.

A Sarah le brillaron los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras y sonrió conmovida, agradeciendo a sus amigos de que la tuvieran en tan buen concepto cuando muchas veces ni ella misma lo creía así.

" _Y bien, entonces ¿cómo puedo hacer para estar en contacto con ustedes, si los llamo luego podrían acudir?"_ Consultó de inmediato, era muy importante

" _Por lo pronto no podemos hacer nada más que comunicarnos con usted por este medio, con la poco magia que aún queda entre nosotros, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Mi querida Lady Sarah si de verdad usted siente algo por el rey por favor encuentre la manera de volver a Underground, si lo hizo antes lo podrá hacer de nuevo"_ expresó Sir Didymus con buen ánimo y convencimiento, recordándole el sueño que ella les contara sobre ese enigmático poder que parecía tener y ser inmune a la magia de Jareth _"Nosotros, los fieles miembros de su ejército, siempre estaremos de pie para defenderla y protegerla y le estaremos esperando para cuando nos necesite"_ manifestó con valentía.

" _Muchas gracias. Lo sé amigos míos e intentaré no defraudarlos. Pondré todo de mí y encontraré la manera de llegar a Jareth, así exponga mi vida en ello"_ decretó Sarah decidida, llegaría hasta él de cualquier forma, así fuese lo última que hiciera en su propio mundo o en el otro. Una extraña fe dentro de su corazón no le permitía desmayar.

" _Sarah, guerrera"_ dijo Ludo, haciéndola sonreír en medio de sus ganas de llorar.

" _Y no nos queda la menor duda, porque creemos en ti"_ expresó Sir Didymus

" _Así es Sarah, siempre creeremos en ti"_ recalcó Hoogle, haciendo que las lágrimas de la chica rodaran por sus mejillas y cayeran de nuevo sobre el papel haciendo que ellos tuviesen que saltar y moverse por toda la escena dibujada esquivando a duras penas las enormes gotas de agua provenientes de sus ojos.

Afuera, mientras conversaba con sus amigos, había casi dejado de llover pero al regresar la tristeza de Sarah, la tormenta curiosamente arreció de repente, causando asombro y malestar entre los presentes en el salón. Sarah aunque escuchó los murmullos de quejas no le dio mucha importancia al estarse despidiendo de su grupo hasta que…

 _-¡Señorita Williams la veo muy pendiente de sus anotaciones en lugar de prestar atención a mi clase!-_ el estricto regaño por parte del profesor le hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad, tanto que apenas alcanzó a secarse las mejillas al disimulo de sus compañeras luego de su sobresalto. El maestro no conforme con llamarle la atención delante de todas, caminó desde el frente del salón hasta su puesto interesado en saber que era lo que tanto le distraía y con la clara intención de terminar de abochornarla.

Mr. Balmoralt, hombre inglés de familia aristócrata, no era exactamente joven pero tampoco era muy mayor, tampoco era feo pero su actitud de creerse la última soda en el desierto lo hacía poco tolerable muchas veces, aunque aquel defecto para otras chicas como Angélica y su séquito les pasaba por alto, a diferencia de ella encontrándolo irresistible, tanto así que inclusive se peleaban entre todas por captar su interés, procurando de forma desesperada quedarse hasta el final sin salir del salón de clases al rendir exámenes para poder estar a solas con él, le tomaban fotos a escondidas con los celulares o le escribían cartas de amor que luego dejaban entre los limpiaparabrisas de sus auto, todo esto sin importarles que fuera casado ni que tuviera hijos, pero esa era otra historia. En cuanto a su desempeño en la educación Mr. Balmoralt poseía un conocimiento profundo de lo que enseñaba pero a la vez un escaso interés sobre si sus estudiantes le entendían o no, igual al final en las calificaciones daba su veredicto y así terminaba de cumplir su función. No obstante, a veces le daba el _"cuarto de hora"_ como dice el dicho, en que debía demostrar su autoridad de docente para no perder el control de su clase, en especial cuando ya veía que las alumnas se estaban pasando de maleducadas. Ese día con todo y la tenaz lluvia parecía reinar en el salón cierto ambiente de descontrol y para mala suerte le tocó a Sarah ser el objetivo de su descarga de mal humor.

Al verlo caminar hacia ella, Sarah se preparó para lo peor y no se equivocaba porque al llegar Mr. Balmoralt junto a su pupitre, le arrebató el cuaderno rápidamente de entre sus manos para revisarlo sin pedirle permiso, acto grosero ante el cual Sarah tuvo que contenerse para no protestar apretando los labios del coraje.

 _-Así que usted prefiere las clases de Dibujo a las de Historia Universal, Srta. Williams…-_ indicó para comenzar sopesando el asunto - _…Pero recuerde que estando aquí usted me debe respeto. Para que no olvide eso cumpliré con mi deber para estos casos y le asignaré un castigo, que a la vez la incentivará en su habilidad para la investigación. Para la próxima clase, tiene encomendado traer dos composiciones de no menos de diez hojas sobre la Revolución Francesa y la etapa Napoleónica respectivamente, para que las exponga aquí delante de todos. Espero que así piense un poco antes de volver a confundirse de clases_ \- Diciendo esto Mr. Balmoralt dejó caer con desprecio el cuaderno encima del pupitre y con una actitud pedante se retiró de nuevo hacia su escritorio, dejando a Sarah abochornada al sentir todas las miradas del resto de la clase sobre ella, algo que se incrementó al escuchar las burlas de quienes detestaba.

 _-Jajaja ¡lo ven!, siempre les dije que iba a terminar por volverse loca-_ comentó con mordacidad Angélica a sus amigas sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Sarah escuchara y las secuaces se rieron, moviendo la cabeza con lástima al verla.

 _-Se lo tiene merecido-_ musitó una

 _-Como no le va a prestar atención al profesor-_ susurró otra hipócrita, mirándole de forma lujuriosa la retaguardia al aludido mientras éste se dirigía al frente.

Sus amigas por otra parte, incluyendo a Alice, le dirigieron a ella miradas de compasión y eso para Sarah fue suficiente, era humillante. En esos instantes se sintió de nuevo en desacuerdo con la vida, por qué de todas las que se distraían o no ponían atención en clases (que era la mayoría a espaldas del profesor), justo a ella la sorprendían. No era justo.

Ni bien todas volvieron a atender lo que decía el profesor, Sarah sintió unas ganas inmensas de vengarse, de que las cosas no terminaran así. El temporal afuera cual cómplice pareció ponerse de acuerdo y su intensidad se incrementó más, transformándose en tempestad, pareciendo a la par con sus relámpagos recargarla a ella misma de fuerza y ocurrió en un abrir de ojos que le pareció de lo más increíble, cuando después de cruzársele por el pensamiento el deseo de darles un merecido a Angélica y su grupo al igual que a Mr. Balmoralt; le vio a éste trastabillar enredándose en un bolso que una de las chicas había dejado en el suelo al pasar en medio de una de las hileras de bancas y fue a caer aparatosamente cerca del pizarrón luego de intentar de manera cómica mantenerse en equilibrio durante varios segundos, pero ahí no terminó todo. Ni bien las alumnas reaccionaban para ayudarlo a levantarse, los ventanales tintinearon para enseguida romperse las cerraduras casi de forma sincronizada, supuestamente por obra del fuerte viento que ingresó junto con las gotas de lluvia barriéndolo todo a su paso y asustando a medio mundo, en especial al grupito de sus enemigas que se sentaban apiladas cerca de esa parte del salón y quienes fueron las que resultaron más afectadas.

En cuestión de instantes todo se volvió un caos. Sarah se levantó de inmediato de un respingo con ganas de salir corriendo de allí tal como había ocurrido en la fiesta del ballroom pero convencida esta vez en su intuición de que aquello se había suscitado por su culpa. El alboroto en la clase continuó, ventaja que aprovechó para abandonar el salón llevando consigo sus cosas, dejando atrás a sus compañeras ocupadas tratando de ponerse a buen recaudo de la fuerte lluvia, intentando recoger sus apuntes y cuadernos mojados, o tratando de socorrer al profesor, quien adolorido todavía se quejaba en el suelo luego de haberse golpeado fuerte la cadera al caer de lado.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Se preguntaba asustada mientras caminaba apresurada abrazándose a sí misma por el pasillo, estando segura de ser ella quien lo había provocado y de súbito todo encajó en su mente como si de las piezas de un rompecabezas se trataran. La tempestad que no paraba reflejaba su propio estado de ánimo ese día, comprendió así por qué habían tenido sólo días grises durante la semana, era debido a su preocupación. Jareth podía controlar el clima también y se lo había convidado al igual que el poder de hacer estallar las cosas, lo había comprobado con las ventanas. Tuvo miedo en esos momentos al sentirse todavía sobrecargada de la extraña energía que la acompañara durante los últimos días, la podía percibir al correr por sus venas como si de corriente eléctrica a través de cables se tratara. Había descubierto por fin sus poderes en todo su esplendor y ahora tenía temor de que se le salieran de control.

Solo para probarlos, enfocó su concentración en una pequeña maceta que yacía de adorno en el barandal de un balcón cercano y direccionó un tanto dudosa, su fuerza invisible hacia allí con la mente, logrando al instante que ésta se resquebrajara a la mitad. La impresión fue tanta que tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, quedando estupefacta por unos instantes.

" _Y eso que intenté no aplicar toda mi fuerza"_ pensó _._ Era oficial, sentía que se había transformado en un fenómeno completo.

Intentando calmarse acudió a la biblioteca, la cual sabía no estaría atestada de alumnas a esa hora por encontrarse aún clases. Les había prometido a sus amigos encontrar la manera de volver a Underground y tal vez investigar algo sobre leyendas y magia podía darle una pista. Sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba y necesitaba ayudar a Jareth, ahora que sabía que estaba enfermo… y cuando lo encontrara pensaba en devolverle sus poderes pues en ella constituían un peligro para la humanidad.

Podía mover también objetos, lo notó al llegar y perderse en las paredes repletas de textos al descubrir un título que se encontraba en la parte alta de una estantería y para evitar ir a buscar la escalerilla que debía encontrarse entonces en otro pasillo, enfocó su fuerza mental para atraerlo hacia sí para ver si funcionaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa al verlo de inmediato volar directo hacia ella, a sus manos cual si obedeciera una orden.

" _Telequinesia"_ pensó casi atónita, encontrándole el nombre al poder. Ese sí era genial y menos peligroso para alguien un tanto torpe como ella.

- _Uhm, creo que podré vivir con esto-_ se dijo al fin conforme

Entre los libros que escudriñó entonces intentando encontrar algo que tratara sobre las relaciones sentimentales entre mortales y seres mágicos, hubo uno sobre mitos griegos que ya había leído con anterioridad que le encantaba, en el había otras historias tal como le mencionara Sir Didymus, algunas con finales felices como la de Cupido y Psique y otras que no habían terminado tan bien como la de Orfeo y Eurídice. No halló nada que resolviera su principal problema pero sí el valor necesario que requería para luchar por la causa al poder leerlas de nuevo y a conciencia.

Al lado de la situación por la que atravesaba, lo mal que le había hecho sentir Mr. Balmoralt no era nada importante. Nada tenía comparación al riesgo de perder a quien amaba y a sus mejores amigos. Cualquier cosa por complicada que fuera le resultaba insignificante comparada con eso.

Decidió por ello que a partir de allí, ni siquiera Angélica Reagan y sus amigas regocijándose burlonas por sus malos ratos o intentando hacerla sentir mal, iban a afectarle. Debía dejar de preocuparse por cosas estúpidas, por lo que pudiesen pensar de ella o por comentarios pérfidos. Tenía asuntos realmente importantes en su vida.

Cualquiera que entonces le hubiese visto habría creído que se encontraba realizando las tareas que Mr. Balmoralt le había encomendado para que no se le acumulasen, pero Sarah estaba entonces completamente embebida en otro tipo de libros, ya tendría tiempo luego para buscar en la internet los análisis sobre los temas que debía preparar para la semana siguiente y _"hacer copy - paste"_ cambiándole sólo algunas palabras para que no quedara igual, como todas usualmente lo hacían pero por lo pronto debía empaparse de la información suficiente sobre las características de los fae para intentar salvar a Jareth de una muerte anunciada. Sabía que era la única que podía hacerlo y lo haría sin temor a perecer ella misma en el intento. Su estandarte era el amor y confiaba que por éste sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Entre investigación e investigación, entre libro y libro, Sarah comenzó a percibir de nuevo como el cansancio le invadía el cuerpo, estragos de la mala noche anterior y sin darse cuenta llegó a un punto en que empezó a tararear y transcribir soñolienta la preciosa canción que Jareth le había susurrado al oído durante el baile de máscaras, asombrándose a sí misma en medio de su letargo de que en su interior todavía la recordase con claridad.

" _Hay un amor tan triste_

 _en lo profundo de tus ojos,_

 _una especie de joya pálida_

 _que se abre y se cierra_

 _dentro de tu mirada…_

 _Colocaré el cielo en tus ojos._

 _Hay un corazón desilusionado_

 _latiendo muy a prisa_

 _en busca de nuevos sueños_

 _y un amor que perdure en tu corazón…_

 _Yo situaré la luna dentro de tu corazón._

 _Cuando sientes dolor_

 _nada tiene sentido para ti,_

 _todas las emociones se van,_

 _no sería para nada divertido…_

 _pero yo estaré allí para ti._

 _Cuando el mundo se venga abajo…_

 _y cuando te vayas enamorando…_

 _Pintaré tus mañanas de oro,_

 _te brindaré noches de enamorados,_

 _aunque hemos sido extraños hasta ahora,_

 _hemos elegido el camino_

 _entre las estrellas._

 _Dejaré mi amor entre las estrellas…_

 _Mientras el mundo se derrumba…_

 _Mientras te enamoras…_

El agotamiento de Sarah ese día era tal que el letargo en algún momento la venció sin siquiera darse cuenta, haciéndole olvidar hasta del sitio donde estaba y en ese corto viaje como una respuesta a su más profundo anhelo, pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Él. Se confundía entre sus memorias mientras la arrastraba al mundo de los sueños cantándole ese enigmático poema que una vez le había dedicado.

El resto fue como asomarse entre la bruma a un lugar donde se desarrollaba una escena para la cual no había sido invitada y lo que vio allí le heló la sangre. Se trataba de la Cámara real del castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins y su rey estaba allí, descansando a lo largo de su trono en medio de las penumbras que poco a poco se iban disipando en medio de la penumbra… Jareth no se encontraba bien. A simple vista pudo notarlo. Lucía desfallecido, pálido, demacrado… triste, parecía haber perdido la vitalidad de sus movimientos, aquella energía que solía deslumbrar por donde quiera que pasara, que constituía una fuerza de atracción capaz de enamorar con tan solo mirarlo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Era como una si una estrella se estuviese apagando.

 _-¡Oh no!_ \- exclamó Sarah temiendo lo peor, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, más se obligó a observarle con atención y notó que su pecho se movía casi de forma imperceptible indicando que todavía respiraba, aferrándose a la vida pero entendió en medio del silencio que no sería por mucho tiempo. Estaba enfermo, tal como le habían contado sus amigos y además estaba solo.

 _¿Jareth?-_ apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre porque sintió que la voz se le resquebrajaba de la tristeza. Angustiada y sumamente preocupada, intentó acercarse pero ni bien dio un par de pasos, la niebla volvió a cubrirlo todo a su alrededor, envolviéndola con ella.

 _-¡No, nooo!-_

Fue entonces que despertó de súbito, sobresaltada, por sus propios gritos dentro de su cabeza.

La bibliotecaria desde su escritorio unas cuantas mesas más allá la escrutó a través de sus anteojos de lectura, llamándole la atención en silencio por su comportamiento con una mirada llena de enojo y las pocas alumnas que se encontraban por allí en ese rato, la quedaron mirando extrañadas, como si estuviese loca.

Haciendo entonces gala de toda su dignidad, Sarah se levantó tomando sus cuadernos y los libros que iba a devolver sin mirar a nadie a su paso. Después de ello, se encaminó rápidamente a su habitación pues tenía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba todavía hasta la merienda (porque sospechaba que la última hora debía haber sido suspendida debido al estado en que había quedado el salón) para conectarse a la web desde su laptop y tratar de averiguar un poco más sobre algo que pudiera ayudarle en su misión. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, lo reconocía, pero debía mantener la calma para estar lúcida llegado el momento y pensar con claridad.

Una sensación de frustración clamaba en su interior. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de él, de poder tocarlo y todo se había echado a perder al despertar de golpe.

Apresurada, una vez que llegó al dormitorio lanzó su bolso en su cama y cerró con llave. Era mejor tomar precauciones en caso de que Alice por casualidades de la vida o después de notar su falta, adivinando donde ella podía encontrarse, decidiera ir a allí a buscarla. No quería que nadie le molestara en su primer intento de contactar al reino de los Globins dentro del colegio.

Se quedó unos instantes arrimada a la puerta recargándose de valor para proseguir, a sabiendas de que la misión que tenía enfrente era de suma importancia y en la cual no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

Exhalando un suspiro se acercó entonces despacio hasta el espejo grande que tenían en la habitación, confiando que a través de dicho mueble pudiese abrirse de nuevo el portal interdimensional. Era la forma más rápida y efectiva que conocía, la otra era mediante los sueños pero últimamente esa función vital no le había estado funcionando muy bien.

Mediante el espejo solía contactar a sus amigos en los viejos tiempos e inclusive una vez hasta había soñado que el mismo Jareth le llamaba desde el otro lado del que tenía sobre su cómoda en su casa en América, por ello esperaba con fe que este método pudiese funcionar también de ese lado del mundo.

 _-Bien-_ se dijo secándose sus húmedas manos a causa del nerviosismo en su falda del uniforme - _Si de verdad tengo en mí un poder misterioso espero que se manifieste ahora-_ expresó a forma de orden mientras observaba su reflejo. Un par de segundos después, mientras esperaba a que empezase a ocurrir la magia, aprovechó para arreglarse su largo y hermoso cabello entre los dedos acomodándose también la boina, puesto que debía estar presentable para ver de nuevo a Jareth.

 _-Ok_ \- musitó con un tanto de inseguridad transcurrido unos minutos, una vez comprobó que de ese modo nada sucedería. Quizá debía ser más amable con el espejo y pronunciar las palabras correctas para solicitar su colaboración. Lo sopesó durante unos instantes hasta que recordó una frase que podía funcionar.

 _-"Espejito, espejito" por favor muéstrame de nuevo el reino del laberinto y déjame además volver allí… por favor-_

Lo expresó en tono amable, como si el espejo se tratase de un ente que la pudiese entender... pero no ocurrió nada. Sólo le estaba hablando a un mueble. Recapacitar en ello le hizo temer una vez más terminar loca a la larga. Esperó sin embargo sin perder la fe unos cuantos minutos para ver si obtenía una respuesta más transcurrieron varios, en los que se aburrió de permanecer estática a la espera y tuvo que ponerse a caminar por el cuarto cruzada de brazos para soportar la ansiedad, hasta entender que con esas palabras tampoco llegaría a ningún lado y soltó un gemido de desánimo.

 _-¡¿Qué?, ¿no funciona?!... ¡Ay no, por qué!-_ poco le faltó para dar una patadita en el piso y moverse como toda una pequeña niña frustrada. Le faltaba crecer mucho, lo reconocía y en el camino para alcanzar la madurez era indispensable dejar de adorar tanto los cuentos de hadas.

Adoptó una actitud de concentración entonces, analizando que más podría decir sin perder las esperanzas en el primer intento. El optimismo era gracias al cielo uno de sus mejores dones y debido a ello era una chica que no se rendía fácilmente.

 _¡Lo tengo!_ \- dijo señalando de repente al espejo, se enderezó para esto y cerró los ojos

 _-¡"Hocus Pocus", por favor Underground yo te invoco!-_

Lo dijo con energía, casi gritando, sintiendo la fuerza de cada una de las palabras saliendo desde su alma… pero en cuanto situó de nuevo sus verdes pupilas en el mueble, lo único que encontró fue su reflejo, con el desencanto surcando su cara para variar.

 _-¿"Ábrete Sésamo"?-_ pronunció dudosa en un último intento y tal como las veces anteriores, nada sucedió.

" _Ok, tal vez este no es el camino"_ pensó abrazándose a sí misma y esbozando una mueca de tristeza tuvo que cerrar de nuevo los ojos para soportar las ganas de llorar que le estaban dando de saber que Jareth se encontraba en problemas, que cada minuto perdido era perjudicial y que ella no podía todavía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Deseó en esa ocasión desde su interior sin pronunciar palabras, poder regresar a reunirse con él, esperando vagamente al abrir los ojos otra vez, encontrarse muy lejos de allí en el reino mágico pero lo único que sucedió fue el cambio de hora de clases con el uso del distintivo timbre para anunciarlo, lo que la hizo asustarse y enfocarse de lleno en el mundo real. Recordó entonces que le tocaba Ciencias Naturales y que la próxima semana tenían prueba, así que pensó que lo mejor era ir a comprobar si iban a impartir la clase o no.

Su misión sería postergada tan solo por unas cuantas horas hasta que llegara la hora de dormir, en la que esperaba llevarla a cabo.

 _-Falta poco… lo buscaré a través de los sueños y funcionará-_ se dijo para no dejar que decayeran sus ánimos, aunque sabía le resultaría difícil, casi insoportable, esperar hasta después de la cena.

Solo esperaba que Morfeo en su abrazo, le permitiera volver a ver al Rey de los Goblins.

Quizá Jareth para olvidarla había cerrado el portal que unía sus mundos, tal como lo estaba comprobando, sin embargo ella no quería olvidarlo e iba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance hasta agotar la última chispa de su energía para encontrar la forma de regresar a su lado. Iría por él a intentar salvarlo, sin importarle el tener que permanecer días a su lado hasta verificar que estuviese bien o en último de los casos, trataría de convencerlo de que cruzase con ella al mundo real en busca de las medicinas adecuadas para sanarlo. Estaba decidida, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarle sin amilanarse por los riesgos que para sí misma pudiese acarrear. No obstante, una lucecita de esperanza en su alma le daba tranquilidad y le decía que todo saldría bien… Así estuviera asustada, no iba a dejarse caer porque sabía que era la única esperanza para él. No le fallaría.

De repente, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, recordó algo de relevancia que le había visto en una ocasión hacer y su corazón casi saltó de alegría. Había una opción adicional a seguir y se sintió impaciente por llevarla a cabo.

"… _Un camino entre las estrellas…"_

Como decía la canción. Iba a encontrarlo. Su amor la guiaría, confiaba en ello.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Belén_


	6. V: Jareth

**DISCLAIMER: El maravilloso mundo de Labyrinth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jim Henson Co, así como de Jennifer Connelly y David Bowie, quienes le dieron vida a sus inolvidables personajes, yo solamente juego a crear historias sin fines de lucro con ellos, porque me encantan.**

 _ **Hola a todos! aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecer antes que nada a EloraP y Brimilec por sus hermosos reviews, mil gracias por el apoyo chicas. Les envío un abrazo al igual que a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer este fic, en cualquier parte del mundo que estén.**_

 **CAPÍTULO VI: JARETH**

De haber tenido opción, Sarah hubiese preferido irse a la cama temprano en lugar de cenar pero lastimosamente en el colegio condenaban con castigo el saltarse dicha hora. No obstante, tenía en mente con mucha claridad lo que debía hacer para llevar a cabo su misión, ni bien llegara el momento de ir a la cama.

Había tenido un aviso, debía volver a Underground lo más pronto posible porque la vida de Jareth estaba en peligro y dependía de la suya. No iba a ser sencillo, desde ya lo auguraba pero debía poner todo de sí con esperanza de alcanzar su objetivo. Para esto tenía un plan como buena estratega y un plan B en caso de que su plan A fallara. El método más sencillo era ingresar al subsuelo a través del mundo onírico, deseando con fervor desde el fondo del alma que sus pensamientos la condujeran hasta allí… el otro método en cambio era…

Las miradas de sus compañeras de mesa fijas sobre ella le hizo volver de lleno a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que debía haber demostrado una buena actitud de perdida, embebida en sus pensamientos al revolver su crema de legumbres en el plato sin atreverse a probarla, que había ocasionado una vez más que Angélica Reagan profiriera alguna burla sobre ella. Lo supo por la sonrisa pérfida hacia ella que tenía pintada en la cara.

 _-¿Qué?_ \- quiso saber Sarah enseguida

 _-Pero qué despistada eres Sarita, justo estábamos conversando con las chicas del por qué tu mamá acostumbra a excluirte de sus eventos, pero después de todo no es tan difícil de comprender-_ respondió la mordaz pelirroja en tono de mofa _-¡Quién no se avergonzaría de tener una hija tan aburrida y simplona como tú!_ \- alegó sin siquiera una pisca de consideración o respeto haciendo que sus seguidoras estallaran en risas.

Alice miró a Sarah con un asomo de pena desde el otro lado de la mesa, prefiriendo agachar la cabeza al tiempo que la movía con desaprobación.

Sarah conocía a su amiga desde que era casi una niña y podía distinguir sus gestos de contrariedad cuando se estaba resignando a aceptar algo que no podía cambiar. En este caso era el tener que convivir y soportar a la terrible Angélica, quien se había autoproclamado la _"Reina del terror"_ del colegio, se consideraba inmune a las reglas por ser de las estudiantes más adineradas y creía por lo tanto que las demás debían bañarse en aceite para soportar sus crueles bromas cuando tocaran… pero Sarah que por desgracia era su hazmerreír favorito, no podía estar más en desacuerdo ante aquello y no se iba a quedar con ganas de manifestarlo.

Angélica no tuvo prudencia antes de molestarla, aun estando al tanto de que debía tener para entonces la cabeza llena de problemas luego de haber pasado una tarde muy pesada que le había dejado incluso un castigo. Aprovechándose de ello quiso mortificarla, subestimando su mal humor.

Todas se sorprendieron por lo tanto al ver a Sarah levantarse realmente afectada pero aún más cuando en lugar de correr a su alcoba como hiciera la última vez, tomó su pocillo de sopa y se encaminó disimulada pero decidida hacia el puesto donde se encontraba sentada Angélica, que tratando de ignorarla luego de fastidiarla, no se percató de inmediato de su presencia detrás de ella ni mucho menos de sus intenciones.

- _En realidad no me lleva debido a mi intolerancia a soportar a un montón de taradas del medio iguales a ti-_ Sarah le indicó, logrando que se volteara alarmada a mirarle justo a tiempo para apreciar bien como volteaba todo el contenido de su plato sobre su refinada cabeza.

La indignación de la pelirroja fue tal que se levantó de la mesa con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer pues no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se revelase en su contra, sin esperarse además que la mayoría aplaudiera o alentara a su archienemiga, poniéndose de su parte y lo peor, que entre ellas había hasta algunas de sus propias _"besties"_. Aquella noche le hicieron abrir los ojos dejándole saber que su régimen abusivo no era bienvenido así como que en realidad no tenía a nadie sincero de su lado.

Se armó tal alboroto en el comedor por lo sucedido que las maestras no tardaron en intervenir, buscando información en el resto de alumnas. De esa forma terminaron siendo amonestadas por igual tanto Angélica como Sarah, la primera por comenzar el lío y la segunda por responderle.

* * *

 _-¿Sari te encuentras bien?-_ Ya en la habitación, Alice no perdió el tiempo de interrogarle, visiblemente preocupada por su comportamiento de ese y de los últimos días _-¿Qué te sucede?, ya te has ganado dos castigos en un solo día y utimamente andas un poco extraña. Esta tarde sucedió lo que sucedió porque no estabas prestando atención en clases al estar dibujando y esta noche has conseguido cinco puntos menos adicionales por enfrentarte directamente a esa loca de Angélica. ¡Claro que le pateaste el trasero!... pero hubiese sido más sensato que le avisaras de su mal comportamiento a las supervisoras para que ellas mismo se encargaran de llamarle la atención de la forma respectiva, como hice ayer-_ Le hizo ver a modo de regaño. Habían sido amigas desde el primer día de clases al ingresar al colegio y consideraba por lo tanto una obligación cerciorarse de que nada malo le estuviese aquejando.

- _La verdad no me interesa-_ respondió Sarah, sentada de brazos cruzados sobre su cama – _Quizá no debería ser así pero así es_ \- concluyó bajando la voz. Alice no pudo objetar nada ante eso. Hubiese querido preguntarle si su congoja se debía a la añoranza hacia aquel chico que tanto le gustaba pero ante la determinación de Sarah a guardar el secreto no se atrevió, tampoco quería que pensara que era una entrometida. Respetaba el espacio personal de su amiga.

 _-Está bien, está bien, no diré ni preguntaré más… pero espero que un día me cuentes cuando algo te afecte. ¿Somos mejores amigas o no? Además yo siempre te cuento mis cosas-_ musitó la chica rubia un tanto resentida mientras sacaba su pijama de un cajón de su cómoda para ingresar al baño a cambiarse.

Sarah sabía que por una parte tenía razón, que no había equidad de su parte respecto a la confianza en su amistad, pero había al final cosas que prefería no contárselas a nadie y que de hacerlo nadie le creería, inclusive ella, así que era mejor no exponerse.

- _Lo siento Alice_ \- susurró con culpabilidad, sabiendo que la chica rubia no podía oírla.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir y se apagaron las luces en los dormitorios de las estudiantes, Sarah arropada en su cama se topó de cara al hecho que más había estado temiendo, su imposibilidad para conciliar el sueño esa noche, lo que la dejaba de lleno sin un plan de emergencia en caso de que el primero fallase pero era inevitable, tanta preocupación e impaciencia por llevar a cabo su misión, no dejaba de darle vueltas por su cabeza, causándole desvelo. La tensión que sentía en el estómago por no saber lo que pudiese suceder parecía a cada minuto que pasaba volverse más fuerte y en el fondo le aterrorizaba la idea de volver sola al laberinto, el cual para variar había divisado en gran parte destruido desde el castillo pero no por ello eximía el hecho de ser aterrador. Más debía ser valiente para ir por Jareth y rescatarlo. No podía dejarlo morir. No tenía opción.

Esperó paciente hasta cerciorarse de que la respiración de Alice era tranquila y pausada, indicación de que estaba profundamente dormida. Solo entonces se levantó sigilosa, intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla, lista para emprender cualquier gran aventura.

Se despojó de inmediato de su bata de dormir con la cual había fingido acostarse para no levantar sospechas pero que en realidad le había servido para ocultar que por debajo iba vestida de jean y camiseta (había elegido su camiseta favorita, una de color rosa pálido con un estampado en el centro de florecitas, pues quería que aunque sencilla, Jareth la encontrara bonita) sus travesías a Underground le habían enseñado que allá aparecía con lo que tuviera puesto.

Dándose un último respiro de valor, volviendo a sentarse en la cama, Sarah tomó su abrigo violeta que reposaba colgado de uno de los extremos del respaldar y se calzó despacio sus converses color plomo, luego recogió despacio su mochila cargada con algunas prendas que se había encargado de guardar precavida con anterioridad, en caso de tener que quedarse en el reino mágico durante varios días, dos botellas plásticas con agua y toda su provisión de golosinas, snacks y galletas que había acumulado en la semana comprando en el bar, por si le daba hambre al atravesar ese lugar ahora tan vacío. Con todo listo, en sumo silencio salió al corredor, agradeciendo que por suerte la manija de la puerta giraba con facilidad y no era ruidosa.

Su siguiente paso era sortear los pasillos sin ser pescada por las religiosas encargadas de montar la guardia, que si la encontraban creerían que a lo mejor estaba intentando huir y sabía que el único castigo para eso era una expulsión. No obstante, a esas alturas ya nada le importaba. Nada parecía tener mayor relevancia comparado con aquello que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, en lo que no podía permitirse fallar.

El primer paso de su plan era llegar al jardín, pues necesitaba estar rodeada de naturaleza en medio de la noche para concentrarse y cerca además a una fuente de agua. Una vez allí intentaría invocar a Jareth y algo en su interior le decía que tal vez en esta ocasión al llamarlo la escucharía, porque después de todo ella también tenía poder. Podía funcionar.

Con suerte a la vez que ocultándose a tiempo, pudo sortear la presencia de las supervisoras logrando salir del edificio airosa, sin ser vista. Corrió entonces emocionada y muy orgullosa de sí misma por su logro hacia la parte más alejada del jardín, la cual asemejaba a una arboleda, donde sabía que no encontraría a esas horas vigilancia. Sentía como la adrenalina vibraba en su interior inundando su pecho, haciéndola reconocerse libre e imparable. Faltaba poco para estar cerca de él, lo presentía.

 _-Bien… ¡aquí estoy!_ \- expresó en voz alta y firme, abriendo los brazos, al constatar que se encontraba lo suficiente sola, únicamente rodeada por la densidad de los árboles y la oscuridad, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Un fuerte viento otoñal barrió con todo a su alrededor y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para soportarlo, cerrando los ojos. En definitiva si llegaban a encontrarla y no la echaban, decidirían que estaba loca. La insoportable de Angélica sí que se regocijaría al enterarse.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas porque debía concentrarse. No sabía lo que le esperaba en Underground pero debía acudir… aunque tampoco sabía si después de aquello podría volver, pero era mejor por lo pronto no pensar en eso. Caminó entonces con seguridad hacia el esplendoroso estanque que adornaba esa parte del jardín (su favorita, después de la Biblioteca), en el cual se reflejaba la luna llena, iluminándolo y haciéndolo parecer un lago artificial y despacio se sentó sobre sus rodillas al llegar cerca de la orilla.

- _¡Rey de los Gnomos, ¿me escuchas?, estoy aquí!_ \- gritó esta vez, mas el ruido de los insectos, el sonido de la noche, fue su única respuesta. Una densa nube cubrió en el cielo los rayos de luna mientras esperaba atenta a que ocurriera algo. Transcurrieron varios segundos que luego se transformaron en minutos y no pasó nada. Sarah se tocó la cara preocupada, pensando en qué estaba haciendo mal. El agua era un elemento por medio del cual Jareth se contactaba con el mundo real, lo había visto en sueños y también a través de los recuerdos que él le compartiera con su beso…Las mejillas se le encendían de solo rememorarlo.

Nunca dejaría de parecerle increíble y extraño el cómo entre ellos habían surgido sentimientos después de todo lo que había pasado. El pensar en los inicios y en su rivalidad sin embargo, le resultó provechoso porque de repente recordó algo más.

 _-¡Qué tonta! ¡Claro, los gnomos!-_ se dijo para sí, sin dar más vueltas cerró de inmediato los ojos para concentrarse y volver a expresar despacio, con claridad, la frase que una vez tan bien una noche le funcionara.

 _-Deseo… deseo que los gnomos vengan y me lleven a Underground con su rey, ahora mismo-_

Permaneció estática sin atreverse a mover un centímetro, esperando, poniendo toda su fe en que esta vez su pedido funcionaría. Por ello, grande fue su decepción al abrir los ojos después de unos minutos y darse cuenta de que seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar.

 _-¡Rayos!_ \- esbozó con frustración, levantándose de golpe y dando una patadita en el suelo. Qué iba a hacer, no se le ocurría nada más. Se sintió de pronto muy torpe y desolada.

 _-…Hoogle… Didymus… Ludo_ \- rogó luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle a raudales – _Los necesito… por favor-_ susurró con voz acongojada pero luego de un largo minuto que hasta contó, se dio cuenta de que tampoco acudirían. No pudo contener entonces más la tristeza, pensando que la magia de verdad se había esfumado, comenzó a llorar de impotencia y de temor por entender que con probabilidad no volvería a ver a sus amigos ni a Jareth.

Más no podía dejar las cosas así, no después de lo que le habían contado. No podía separarse de ellos de esa forma, sin siquiera decirles adiós… y Él, de tan solo pensar en él se le oprimía el pecho y sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno, tenía que ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo morir. Necesitaba hablarle, volver a verle a la cara. Lo echaba de menos, extrañaba su intensa mirada que parecía desnudarle el alma y verse reflejada en esos bellos y enigmáticos ojos de diferentes tonalidades que transmitían a través de ellos pura magia, lo extrañaba incluso con su soberbia forma de ser, admitiéndose perdida por él.

No iban con ella su crueldad, ni su prepotencia, mucho menos su mordacidad, reconocía que en muchas cosas eran diferentes pero quizá en otras se complementaban, así funcionan las partes de un todo que sirven para encajar entre sí. Sarah tarde lo había entendido pero en esta ocasión (si se le concedía otra oportunidad) ya no iba a ser cobarde. Su historia no estaba cerrada aún, tenían muchas cosas por aclarar.

- _Por favor…_ \- reiteró suplicante mientras el azote del viento jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos y le obligaba a apresurarse a sentar bajo unos arbustos cercanos para protegerse del frío, donde abrazándose las piernas intentó calmarse a la espera de que en el mundo mágico alguien pudiera escucharle y se condoliera de su alma para ayudarle a cruzar.

Apoyó sollozando la cabeza en sus rodillas y volvió a cerrar los ojos porque quería escapar de la realidad, no quería cavilar en lo qué ocurriría al día siguiente, no le interesaba que hubiese un mañana si no era capaz de ayudar a los seres que amaba cuando la necesitaban. Nunca en su vida se perdonaría el haberles fallado, así no los volviera a ver.

Sarah estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando notó no sin extrañeza que el viento cesaba de pronto y el clima parecía volverse más cálido para darle paso a unas grandes gotas de lluvia, entonces levantó la vista lentamente para asombrada darse cuenta de que todo el estanque estaba cubierto de una misteriosa luz celeste que provenía de sus entrañas, tal como la que había visto en los bordes del espejo de su habitación y como aquella vez, se levantó despacio para caminar directo hacia allí como presa de un hechizo hipnótico.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue como caer en un agujero de gusano. Todo ocurrió muy rápido y no supo en que momento resbaló del borde de piedra para caer al estanque, ni por qué éste resultó ser de una profundidad inimaginada.

" _Cómo un profundo lago"_ pensó sobrecogida mientras volvía a ascender a la superficie luego de la singular zambullida y cual escalofriante pesadilla se encontró con que en realidad se equivocaba en parte. El estanque bonito sí había desaparecido transformándose en una inmensa masa de agua de la cual resultaba imposible a simple vista calcular su extensión… pero ésta no era un simple lago, tenía olas.

Aterrada, Sarah alcanzó a cargar de aire sus pulmones antes de que un gran tumbo cayera sobre ella, arrastrándola como un insignificante pequeño pez a la deriva en una marejada. No le dio tiempo ni para gritar. Se sintió dar vueltas y más vueltas en medio de las ondas sin poder hacer nada y cuando creyó que ya estaba todo perdido, que era mejor abandonarse a la muerte de una vez, fue escupida hacia la orilla de una playa que no conocía... mas no le hizo falta que nadie se lo corroborara para saber que había regresado a _Underground._

Asombrada, volteó cautelosa a ver que había a sus espaldas y para su júbilo divisó a simple vista el castillo de los Goblins que se elevaba sobre una colina más allá de la arboleda, después de la playa.

 _"No muy lejos"_ pensó

 _-¡Sí!-_ gritó jubilosa al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto, dejando de lado el extraño mar todo cubierto de neblina gris que la había llevado hasta allí (del cual no quería saber ni el nombre, si es que lo tenía) y la espeluznante experiencia que acababa de vivir porque era tiempo de concentrarse por completo en su misión. Así que sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que era de noche, estaba sola, completamente empapada y para colmo hasta había perdido su mochila con provisiones; se encaminó con valentía hacia el castillo, sin dejarse impactar demasiado por el hecho de que la floresta estaba deforestada en más de la mitad y árida en ciertas partes creando un paisaje semi-apocalíptico, pero lo que sí terminó por capturar por completo su atención fue su reloj de mano. No por el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al revolcón acuático inesperado sino porque los números dentro habían cambiado, el tiempo había cambiado y tal como su primera experiencia en Underground, las horas ya no eran solo doce sino que había una adicional que completaba el círculo. Un indicativo de que muy atrás había dejado el tiempo real.

" _La treceava hora"_

Sin saber por qué, Sarah presintió que debía apurarse, marcándosela como límite para alcanzar su meta. Solo esperaba con fe, rogando desde lo profundo de su corazón que Jareth resistiera.

Al internarse entre los árboles o lo que quedaba de ellos, descubrió que esa zona colindaba con la parte de las paredes de arbustos del laberinto, la misma que le había impresionado por su majestuosidad en gran manera la primera vez que la viera pero que ahora le ocasionaba tristeza al encontrarla en su mayoría derrumbada, dejando de constituir un obstáculo para acercarse a la morada del rey.

La dificultad de la mega estructura que tantas pesadillas durante muchas noches le había dado, estaba mermada, el gran laberinto se asemejaba ahora a una concentración de fichas de dominó derribadas, lleno de escombros y de paredes a punto de caer, por lo que respirando profundo se encaminó a cruzarlo tan solo guiada por la luz de la luna (la misma luna que brillaba también en el firmamento del mundo real), diciéndose para darse fuerza que si ya lo había hecho una vez, bien podía hacerlo dos veces. Ahora sí debía ser en realidad _"Pan comido"._

Echando a correr para llegar más rápido, tanto como podía en medio de las ruinas, agradeció que el clima de Underground fuera cálido a diferencia del de Suiza o si no, empapada como estaba de seguro se ganaba una pulmonía. Sus zapatos encharcados hacían ruido en el pavimento, no obstante notó con sorpresa que aquello cesó ni bien pudo poner un pie fuera del laberinto media hora después. Una vez allí impresionada se miró a sí misma para descubrir que se encontraba totalmente seca.

" _Es una buena señal"_ se dijo, pensando en que las estructuras podían destruirse pero la magia reinante en el lugar seguía igual.

Llegar a la Ciudad de los Goblins desde allí le tomó unos diez minutos y atravesarla una media hora más, por suerte la noche estaba acompañada del silencio de esa tétrica soledad imperante y nueva ahora en el reino (tal como lo había visto en sus sueños), lo que le permitía una mayor concentración en su empresa aunque también por momentos, sentimientos de incertidumbre e inseguridad, pero no tenía otra opción más que seguir adelante, además siempre había tenido en cuenta que habría ciertas cosas en la vida (aún por muy irreal que esta pareciese) que debía enfrentarlas sola… De todas formas se había preocupado con anticipación durante la tarde, de meter su tarrito de gas pimienta en aereosol dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo para defenderse en caso de emergencia, por si aparecían en su trayecto criaturas raras como esos molestosos Fireys. Solo esperaba de corazón que no se le presentara la oportunidad de usarlo.

La extraña calma del lugar solo se veía interrumpida de tanto en tanto por algún relámpago alejado o por el fuerte viento que soplaba desde las colinas y descendía por el valle, asotándolo, en cuyo caso Sarah tenía que cubrirse la cara, entrecerrar con precaución los ojos y si era posible ocultarse detrás de algún árbol o pared para protegerse, pero sin apartarse del camino. Sentía que avanzaba a buen paso, tanto como su fortaleza se lo permitía.

No encontró obstáculos para ingresar a la ciudad de los Goblins ni para atravesarla. Estas vez no había trampas y si las había estaban desactivadas. No encontró ningún gigante robot intentado impedirle entrar y los grandes portones que coronaban el ingreso a la fortaleza se habían venido abajo desde lo que parecía ser varios días, encontrándose para entonces el lugar totalmente vacío como si se tratase de un pueblo fantasma, de esos que se veían en las películas del viejo oeste. Ningún duende asomaba por allí y ni siquiera había rastros de animales. El reino parecía haber sido devastado por catástrofes naturales como un terremoto y una sequía, lo que había obligado de repente a toda la población a huir. Se podía deducir aquello por las puertas abiertas de las casas, que se notaban habían sido abandonadas con premura. No obstante, aunque quiso llamar o ingresar a alguna de ellas para comprobar si no estaba deshabitada, no se atrevió. Ni tampoco a preguntar en voz alta si en los alrededores se encontraba alguien. Si lo había era mejor pasar desapercibida porque con duendes no era fiable después de todo tratar… así estuviese enamorada de uno.

Las cosas iban bien en un principio y Sarah sentía que su estrategia de sigilo le ayudaría a tener éxito al final, sin embargo se empezaron a complicar a medida que se acercaba a las lindes del castillo, cuando el clima de forma extraña comenzó a cambiar de pronto. Primero fueron rayos en la lejanía, encima de las montañas detrás del castillo, que de por sí se veía oscuro, inmenso y amenazador (…y donde ella tendría que aventurarse a buscar a Jareth), dándole a la escena una ambiente de filme de terror. Sarah se sobrecogió deteniéndose un momento, sabiendo aún en medio de su juventud que aquello habría hecho temblar las piernas de cualquiera sin importar la edad.

Abrazándose a sí misma y con mayor precaución de mirar a todos lados, continuó avanzando, decidida a no dejarse intimidar, aun cuando todo su interior le gritaba que ordenara a sus pies que dieran media vuelta.

El siguiente ataque fue un fuerte ventarrón de mayor intensidad de los que había sentido hasta entonces durante esa noche, el cual le hizo trastabillar haciéndola caer de espaldas sorprendida por lo que decidió no atreverse a levantar hasta que pasara, teniendo en lugar de ello que acurrucarse en posición fetal en su debido momento por protección mientras escuchaba que por las ramas de los árboles crujían al romperse u otros eran arrancados de raíz para luego volar por los aires. Apretó sus párpados cerrados hasta que amainara y como cereza en el pastel cuando pensaba que ya todo había pasado, unas ligeras (en un principio) gotas de lluvia helada comenzaron a caer sobre su cara y en pocos segundos se intensificaron haciéndole levantar de sobresalto al darse cuenta de que dicha precipitación no pararía hasta transformarse en una tormenta. Fue cuestión de pocos minutos para que todo se cubriera de neblina dificultando la visibilidad y los rayos y truenos resonaran por doquier.

Entendió entonces de alguna manera que se trataba de una amenaza, una advertencia para que no se acercara al castillo que primero había sido delicada hasta volverse peligrosa. Una vez más recordó que estaba en terreno de Jareth, bajo sus dominios y que si era voluntad de él que no lo encontrasen, nadie debía oponerse a ello o de lo contrario sufriría las consecuencias como en ese caso. Se preguntó con tristeza si ya la habría visto desde su ventana privilegiada... porque entonces significaba que ya no quería saber nada de ella.

No le era difícil imaginarse a Sarah, lo testarudo que debía ser Jareth en sus decisiones. Él que era el amo y señor del extenso laberinto y de todo el subsuelo, que tenía también la potestad de variar el clima de su reino a su antojo y del tiempo, así como espiar a través de cristales todo lo que ocurría en su mundo como en el real… quería ahora que nadie lo fastidiase para poder morir con dignidad.

Sus verdes ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al concientizarse de ello y recordar las palabras dichas por Sir Didymus… mas ella no era cualquiera persona, tampoco alguno de los pobladores dispuestos a acatar órdenes, Jareth no tenía poder sobre ella para obligarle a hacer lo que quisiera y es más, si la había elegido para ser digna de su afecto entre miles de millones de chicas en las que podía fijarse en su mundo o en el suyo, no era por nada. A lo mejor le agradaba su testarudez y si no, debía acostumbrarse a ello. Así que decidida, Sarah aguzó lo que más podía su mirada para poder escrutar a través de la neblina por donde debía seguir y en cuanto un relámpago iluminó la colina mostrando la sombra del palacio, se dirigió hacia allí de inmediato, corriendo en contra de la tempestad, sin importarle el viento ahora gélido y la salvaje lluvia, sin importarle estar empapada de nuevo hasta el tuétano. No había llegado hasta allí escapándose en medio de la noche, exponiéndose a terminar ahogada en un mar embravecido o intentando pescar una Neumonía, mojándose, secándose y luego volviéndose a mojar para no conseguir nada. Había ido allí a buscarlo y no se iría sin él.

Corrió y corrió sin parar tanto como le permitían sus largas piernas, tratando de hacer caso omiso al molesto dolorcito presente en sus costillas, solo deteniéndose para inhalar el suficiente aire que le permitiera continuar. Estaba poniendo a prueba su fuerza verdadera y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Si salía de esa se dijo, tendría presente el agradecerle a la Srta. Chung por su condenado entrenamiento.

El tiempo se acaba y faltando apenas veinte minutos antes de la hora trece, exhausta, con el cabello cayéndole en la cara a causa de la lluvia y sucia después de varios resbalones en el lodo, Sarah alcanzó el castillo. Sobándose los brazos, tiritando de frío, llamó de inmediato a la enorme puerta esperando que Jareth no hubiese despedido a todos sus gnomos empleados, más nadie contestó o se dirigió a abrirle y lo peor, algo que notó después de arriesgarse a empujar. Estaba con seguro.

Sarah observó hacia arriba con frustración y comprobó que las luces estaban apagadas, lo que hacía parecer el castillo deshabitado... lo había presentido de lejos pero conservaba la esperanza de que no fuera así. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía también que Jareth se encontraba allí, lo había visto en sueños y confiaba de forma plena en ellos.

Un estrepitoso sonido de paredes resquebrajándose le hizo sobresaltarse de pronto y dirigir su vista hacia las altas atalayas, las cuales para su impresión comenzaron derrumbarse como si de piezas de Lego se trataran. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo entendió de golpe que el tiempo del Rey Jareth de verdad estaba contado y que si quería actuar debía hacerlo rápido.

Angustiada volvió de inmediato a intentar abrir la puerta, empujando para hacerla ceder con toda su fuerza y el peso de su cuerpo contra la madera más fue en vano ya que ésta no cedió ni un poquito. No sabía que hacer… allí a la intemperie mientras el cielo parecía querer caerse en pedazos encima suyo al igual que la fachada del castillo no era de mucha ayuda, lo más importante era lo que ocurría adentro. A esas alturas ya no le interesaba nada, ni ella misma, lo único que quería era llegar hasta él. Por ello en un acto desesperado, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, decidió llamarlo, quizá era la única manera de hacerle saber que estaba allí, que había regresado por él.

 _-¡Jareth!, ¡Jareeeethhh!-_

Clamó su nombre a través del viento, de los truenos y relámpagos que invadían ese ambiente de pesadilla, con toda la su fuerza de su interior, como nunca había gritado antes, advirtiéndose a totalidad agotada después de ello y a sabiendas de que con probabilidad si salía de esa al día siguiente estaría afónica. Su cuerpo se dobló de la congoja al no obtener respuesta y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar como una niña desesperada pero entonces para su asombro escuchó el ruido de la pesada puerta al empezar a abrirse acompañado de un retumbo sordo en las paredes. Entendió que estaba ocurriendo algo mágico, era como si el castillo en sí empezara a responderle.

 _-Mil gracias-_ susurró desde su corazón al corazón del castillo como si este fuera un ser viviente y comprobó que de serlo, era tan extraordinario como su propio dueño.

Una vez pudo entrar, se lanzó a correr sin detenerse por el inmenso hall y de allí escaleras arriba esquivando escombros y demás obstáculos, hacia la cámara principal en el sendero que había recorrido durante su aventura con sus amigos, que para sorpresa todavía recordaba con claridad. La tierra parecía también haber temblado allí dentro, dejando destrucción por doquier, por lo que debió caminar en ciertos tramos con cuidado. No le importó para esto la oscuridad o quien fuera que pudiera encontrarse de camino, siempre se había considerado una chica valiente y era el momento de demostrarlo. Para su suerte el palacio parecía estar desolado aunque a la vez aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Concentrándose, continuó avanzando. De repente había dejado de lado todos sus temores y tapujos para poder por fin poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia el rey, comprendiendo que durante todo el tiempo había tenido miedo pero no exactamente de su omnipotencia o de su crueldad sino miedo de amarlo, de enamorarse y luego ser decepcionada, de salir lastimada, miedo a ese sentimiento desconocido que amenazaba con tomarla por completo, miedo de perder su libertad pero ahora todas sus dudas se habían despejado al permitirse escuchar a su conciencia, que le dejó saber lo que en realidad querían los designios de su corazón... Poder estar a su lado.

Sus pies y su intuición la direccionaron hacia el lugar correcto y se abstuvo con respeto un instante antes de ingresar a la sala real… Fue entonces que lo vio de lejos… Yacía adormecido en su trono, tal como lo viera en su último sueño, en una posición algo encorvada que hablaba por sí sola del intenso dolor que le aquejaba. Estaba sufriendo.

Sarah atónita durante unos segundos no atinó a reaccionar, pues jamás imaginó llegar a ver al Rey de los Goblins, tan deslumbrante e imponente, un día así, más aquello le devolvió enseguida la fuerza para actuar. Sin poder retirar la vista de él, caminó directo hacia el trono.

Jareth parecía estar agonizando, temblando de frío y no se percató de su presencia enseguida sino solo en cuanto estuvo frente a él. Levantó entonces lentamente la cabeza y al descubrirla su impresión aunque pasiva fue de completa incredulidad. Había escuchado que el hechizo protector que colocara alrededor del castillo para ahuyentar a los intrusos se activaba en presencia de uno pero suponiendo que terminaría por asustarse ante los difíciles embates del clima ni siquiera se animó a verle a través de sus cristales... jamás imaginó que se trataba de ella.

 _-¿Sarah?-_ susurró confundido con sus enigmáticos ojos muy abiertos. Su voz también débil estaba a punto de extinguirse. Ella sobrecogida no había tenido fuerzas para hablarle en un principio pero al escucharle pronunciar su nombre, de inmediato se sentó a su lado en el espacio que había entre el borde del trono y el cuerpo de Jareth y se atrevió a tomar con delicadeza su mano entre las suyas.

 _-Sí, soy yo_ \- respondió con tristeza pues sabía que todo lo que allí acontecía, aunque jamás lo hubiese querido, era por su propia culpa.

 _-Pero ¿cómo?… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?...-_ apenas pudo musitar Jareth por el dolor que afectaba todo su cuerpo. Ella cabizbaja, sonrojada y avergonzada en su presencia ante su mirada deslumbrante y escrutadora, quiso preguntarle si no era obvio pero se contuvo y en lugar de ello respondió con simpleza y seguridad.

- _Vine por ti-_

Los hermosos ojos del rey refulgieron un instante ante la revelación. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durtante un corto lapso de tiempo que fue irreal para ambos, eterno, en el que se confesaron aun sin palabras lo que sentían. Duró tan solo unos segundos pero cautivó sus almas, tan solo unos segundos antes de que un colosal rayo cayera sobre la terraza del castillo y la destruyese, desencadenando un derrumbe en cadena de los pisos superiores hasta llegar a afectar el techo del salón del trono justo encima de sus cabezas. Afortunadamente, Jareth no había perdido sus rápidos reflejos y con agilidad se abalanzó a tiempo sobre Sarah, logrando que los dos esquivaran ilesos la caída de escombros y se salvaran de morir aplastados.

Debido a la acción quedaron muy juntos en el piso en una parte del salón que todavía no alcanzaba la destrucción, con sus respiraciones agitadas debido al susto y sintiéndose a la vez un tanto tímidos al advertirse tan cerca.

- _No deberías estar aquí, como ya has visto es peligroso-_ Jareth fue el primero en romper el silencio entre ambos para advertirle, haciendo un esfuerzo con su voz adolorida para demostrarse firme.

 _-¡¿Pero qué esto, qué está sucediendo?!-_ demandó saber Sarah algo nerviosa, tratando de elevar su voz por encima de la tempestad mientras observaba impresionada el inmenso agujero que dejaba a cielo abierto parte del castillo mientras los rayos afuera no dejaban de caer y amenazaban con seguir acabando con todo.

Jareth no contestó, teniendo que cerrar los ojos en ese instante para soportar un espasmo del dolor que le mortificaba, el cual parecía tener su refugio en medio de su pecho. Sarah asustada y angustiada lo ayudó a recostarse a su lado, con cuidado de que no se golpease la cabeza y colocó sus manos encima de las suyas sobre su tórax intentando ver que era lo que tenía más él se lo impidió.

 _-Debes irte… mientras aún puedes_ \- le hizo hincapié en voz baja. Quería que abandonara el lugar para que no le pasara nada. Hurgó entonces con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban algo en su bolsillo y extrajo de allí una pequeña bola de cristal que la extendió ante ella _-…tan solo deséalo y… volverás…-_

Sarah lo sopesó durante unos instantes, Jareth le estaba mostrando la salida. Si aceptaba su regalo, todo terminaría, regresaría al colegio, a sus actividades cotidianas, a su rutina donde maduraría por la fuerza y quizá algún día pensaría que todo aquello se había tratado tan solo de un mal sueño, una pesadilla lejana. Volvería al mundo real para olvidarse de todas sus ensoñaciones y para tratar de extinguir de su alma ese amor que le atravesaba como una llama. Su primer amor… como si aquello no tuviese la menor importancia, y lo más duro, en donde debería obligarse a olvidarlo a Él como si jamás le hubiese conocido. Sarah sintió por veinteava vez en ese día, ganas de llorar, con muy pocas posibilidades en esa ocasión de reprimirlo. Si Jareth moría, se iba a quedar atrapada y sola en el subsuelo o en lo que quedaba de ello, sin oportunidad de llamar siquiera a sus amigos en busca de ayuda por no exponerlos a una muerte segura… pero sí se iba, sabía que siempre se arrepentiría de dejar morir solo al amor de su vida… Así que llegado ese momento lo decidió. Si era de morir, se iría con él.

- _No_ \- fue su sencilla respuesta

 _-¡Debes marcharte ahora, el tiempo se acaba!-_ determinó Jareth enojándose y haciendo desaparecer el cristal entre sus dedos. Se había blindado para morir en paz pero ella una vez más se las ingeniaba para romper sus reglas. Nunca le respetaría, ni le haría caso, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte. Sarah por toda respuesta y ante sus asombrados ojos, empezó a buscar apresurada algo alrededor. La vio gatear entonces hacia un rincón y cuando volvió hacia él habiendo encontrado lo que necesitaba, su semblante palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

 _-¡Sarah, chica tonta y necia!-_ expresó enfadado sacando su voz atronadora con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se incorporó como podía intentando abalanzarse sobre ella para quitarle de las manos el pedazo de vidrio roto que traía, posiblemente caído de alguna mampara de los pisos de arriba. Era increíble como más que nadie podía sacarlo de sus casillas _-¡¿Cómo es que has podido llegar hasta aquí después de todas las precauciones que tomé y qué es lo que intentas hacer ahora?!-_ increpó forcejeando con ella en medio de su debilidad, intentando desarmarla.

 _-Me iré contigo_ \- la resolución de Sarah fue simple y terminante mientras lograba escaparse de su agarre y en el trajín luego de apretar muy duro el vidrio en su mano, Jareth vio que se había cortado, corroborando con ello con asombro, sus intenciones.

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?_ \- quiso saber, mirándola a los ojos en busca de una sincera respuesta

 _-¿De verdad no lo sabes aún?_ \- en esta ocasión fue ella la que con interés inquirió –… _Las personas que aman son capaces de encontrarse la una a la otra cuando se esfuerzan donde quiera que estén… si amas no hay imposible-_ lo expresó con sencillez dejándolo sin palabras _-¿De verdad pensaste que no regresaría?-_

 _-Sarah...-_ logró expresar el Rey Goblin con una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la esperanza, permitiendo que cayeran sus barreras en ese momento para mirarla con ternura

Sarah sintió que aún así dudaba un poco de ella y de sus sentimientos, por lo que decidió ayudarle a despejar su incertidumbre. Un espeluznante rayo transformó la noche de Underground en día en el instante en que dejando todo de lado, se animó a juntar sus labios sobre los del solitario rey. Ruidos ensordecedores se suscitaron de inmediato alrededor, anunciando más destrozos por doquier, no obstante Sarah sin romper el beso se aferró a la solapa de su traje azul nocturnidad sin permitir que se alejara de ella mientras Jareth, débil y aturdido al principio, muy al contrario de como se había comportado al robarle su primer beso, se estremecía, temblando un tanto entre sus brazos, convenciéndose poco a poco de que lo que ocurría era real. Grande fue así, el júbilo de Sarah al sentir que comenzaba a mover despacio los labios contra los suyos, logrando que un ambiente de calidez se instalara alrededor de ambos y al entreabrir los ojos sin abandonar el beso vio que se trataba un aura de brillo azul, como si la magia de él estuviese despertando.

La fuerza de Jareth se fue restaurando gradualmente, estaba sanando, pudo percibirlo con claridad en su abrazo y se encargó por ello de profundizar el contacto, estrechándose más contra su cuerpo, tratando de transmitirle a profundidad de ese modo cuanto en realidad lo amaba hasta que lo sintió reclamarla en abrazos desesperados y tomar el control volviendo el beso demandante. Atrapándola y haciéndole olvidar de todo, con mayor intensidad incluso que la primera vez y en un instante empezaron a resurgir de nuevo dentro de su mente imágenes como las que había visto en dicha ocasión solo que en ésta ya no sintió miedo.

Quería estar a su lado.

Se volvió a ver así a través de la mirada de Jareth, el primer día en que llegó al colegio con su impecable uniforme de boina azul, insegura de lo que le esperaría allí donde no conocía a nadie. Se observó a sí misma asombrada, contemplando la fachada del internado en toda su vasta extensión poco después de atravesar el portón principal, sin tener idea de que el majestuoso búho que jugaba con ella en América, se encontraba en esos momentos escondido en una rama de un árbol cercano, cuidándola. Volverse a la forma animal era el único modo en que podía permanecer en la Tierra por largos lapsos de tiempo, así que había elegido volverse un ave porque le recordaba a su naturaleza, libre, incontrolable, majestuosa y rapaz.

Sarah que todavía no alcanzaba a entender con claridad en su interior por qué el casi omnipotente Rey de los Goblins se había fijado en ella, se dio cuenta de que Jareth la veía como algo precioso. Que tenía siempre presente para sí todas sus cualidades y dones, de los que a veces ella misma se olvidaba, los que la hacían única e irremplazable.

Comprendió entonces el por qué desde bastante tiempo atrás le sucedían pequeñas cosas increíbles en su vida que después atesoraba en su memoria como milagros porque si las contaba nadie se las iba a creer. Como la vez en que paseando en bicicleta durante sus vacaciones un grupo de mariposas de diversos y vibrantes colores se atravesó en su camino realizando casi una coreografía encantada ante sus ojos, que tuvo que detenerse maravillada a contemplar; o la vez que jugando con Merlín una noche, sentada en las escalinatas del portal de su casa, observó que los arbustos cercanos de pronto empezaban a brillar como adornados por foquitos de navidad amarillos y al acercarse vio asombrada que se trataba de una gran cantidad de luciérnagas, los únicos insectos que le encantaban, que habían trasformado su jardín en un bosque mágico; o la vez que al caminar por los jardines de la escuela muy de mañana mientras se dirigía a clases algo preocupada por una mala nota que estaba segura iba a sacar, notó que una ramita del rosal se movía de una forma extraña y al detenerse por curiosidad a observar, un capullo se abrió ante su presencia, precioso, dejando al descubierto una flamante y fragante rosa blanca recién nacida, del color de la inocencia para que fuese ella quien la contemplase por primera vez.

Sarah de pronto entendió que todas aquellas cosas, pequeñas muestras de varias situaciones especiales que le habían pasado, no se habían suscitado por casualidad, sino que se trataban en realidad de pequeños regalos.

Jareth estaba de verdad enamorado de ella pero provenían de mundo diferentes y lo tenía presente. Había ido en contra de las reglas de sus dos dimensiones, en contra de las opiniones de otros fairies o coidearios porque al fin y al cabo era el rey y nadie podía oponerse a sus decisiones y se había encariñado con una simple y soñadora mortal al punto de estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, hasta ponerle incluso su propio mundo a sus pies... Lo presenció todo como una avalancha de recuerdos.

Entendió que Jareth atrapado por la admiración que sentía ella hacia él, en sus menciones y evocaciones, al contemplar sus juegos de niña en los que era el protagonista aun siendo un personaje de leyenda casi olvidado en el mundo real y luego en las historias que tejía en su nombre a causa de su inspiración, había llegado a conocerla, a elogiar su imaginación y a prendarse de ella, queriendo con el tiempo permanecer a su lado pero no podía cortejarla sin antes presentarse. Fue por ello que creo el misterioso libro rojo de exclusiva edición, porque sabía que la Literatura le fascinaba y lo hizo aparecer dentro de una librería de segunda mano en los Alpes Suizos para que pasara inadvertido, momentos antes de que ella durante su paseo de fin de curso ingresara a curiosear por el lugar en busca de una buena trama que le hiciera compañía en el viaje de regreso a casa. Había ocurrido al inicio del verano luego de terminar su segundo año de colegio. Jamás lo iba a olvidar.

El libro según ella mismo recordó fue como un amuleto que casi vibró para atraerla y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos no pudo parar de leerlo porque se trataba de las aventuras de una adolescente como ella, que llevaba por casualidad su nombre y que encontraba además muy similar en cuanto a personalidad y vida, aparte de que justamente trataba sobre el Rey de los Goblins, su personaje de fantasía favorito. Amó cada detalle de ese pequeño libro desde el mismo instante que lo tomó y se alucinó con la historia al punto de convertirla en su biblia, sin saber que era en realidad como una carta de amor escrita por un pretendiente secreto. Porque Jareth al final de cuentas era inigualable y hasta para declararse tenía estilo.

Aquella fue la manera que utilizó para que ella pudiese conocerlo un poco mejor, un preámbulo antes de que pudieran encontrarse porque era un rey y actuaba por lo tanto con parsimonia, y mientras ella iba ingresando en su juego, mientras comenzaba a interesarse por el verdadero Él, asistía con puntualidad al parque, a la hora en que solía ir ella, como si de una cita se tratase.

Lo que sucedió luego cuando se encontraron fue algo que no estuvo bien, que se le salió de control y lo reconocía. Admitió para sí mismo después que no había sido la mejor manera de conocerse, arrepintiéndose a profundidad de ello. Su crueldad entonces se debió a su temor de que lo rechazase porque ante todo no se podía _"despreciar a un rey"…_ Sin embargo ella lo había hecho, aunque admitía merecerlo por haberla asustado tratando de retenerla consigo, por ello cuando le había dicho cuanto la adoraba, ya no le había creído.

Sarah lo comprendió todo a través de imágenes, comprendió su soledad, la carga que llevaba por haber heredado el título de monarca en contra de su voluntad y la frustración que sintió al haberlo arruinado todo con la única persona que en su vida le había interesado. Observó su preocupación mientras ella cruzaba el laberinto, percibió su emoción al haberla tenido junto a él por fin, bailando entre sus brazos, así como su tristeza cuando ella huyó antes de que la pudiera besar y sintió por ultimo su desdicha y resignación en cuanto rechazó su regalo y su propuesta, decidiendo volver al mundo real que tanto la hacía sufrir en lugar de quedarse a su lado.

Vio también cuando la observaba desde el árbol enfrente de su ventana después de aquello, todas las noches sin atreverse a hacerse presente, preguntándose si todavía lo recordaba y cuando apoltronado en su trono ya deprimido y alejado de todos, faltando a su propia voluntad, se atrevía a espiarla a través de sus cristales, sufriendo, con el temor de que llegara el día en que pudiera enamorarse de otro y olvidarlo. La única esperanza que existía por entonces todavía en su corazón es que sabía que no le era del todo indiferente pues lo había notado en su manera de actuar frente a él, en su forma de mirarlo o cuando a través de sus cristales la notaba triste o la pescaba mirando con melancolía la gran inmensidad del cielo. Como era un ser mágico podía percibir sus verdaderos sentimientos y también cuanto hubiese deseado que las cosas entre ambos hubiesen sucedido de otra manera pero entendía por igual que no lo podía perdonar luego de todo lo acontecido.

El intenso beso entre ambos continuó lleno de pasión sin importar lo que sucedía alrededor, como un intercambio de energía entre sus cuerpos y sus espíritus, un intercambio de poder.

Cobijada en sus brazos y en la seguridad que le infundía, a Sarah la extraña tempestad que amenazaba con acabar con todo ya no le resultaba tan aterradora. Estando así surgía en ella la esperanza de que estarían bien y que juntos serían capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. Lo amaba y ahora él lo sabía, nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz y completa. Llegado un momento, sintió que empezaba a faltarle el aire y cuando rompió el beso entre suspiros, sin dejar de abrazarlo, tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos porque fue como si una corriente los envolviera haciendo estallar dentro de cada uno una sensación de inmenso placer. Luego de ello todo dio vueltas como un remolino hasta volverse negro y volver a la tranquilidad.

 _"Lo sé todo y no te voy a dejar morir. Ya no estarás más solo"..._

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Belén_


	7. VI: Estaré allí para ti

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del mágico mundo de Labyrinth no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jim Henson Co. así como del maravilloso David Bowie y de la hermosa Jennifer Connelly quienes le dieron vida a sus personajes, yo solamente creo esta historia sin fines de lucro porque adoro esta película.**

 _ **¡Hola a todos quienes siguen este fic! Comparto con ustedes un nuevo capítulo contándoles que esta pequeña historia ya está llegando a su fin. Agradezco infinitamente a todos quienes la leen aunque no dejen reviews, para mí saber que les interesa es suficiente. Aprovecho también para enviar un agradecimiento especial a Friditas, Brimilec, Claudia y Angelinarte por su apoyo en esta y en mis otras historias. Un gran abrazo chicas.**_

 _ **Bueno ya no les canso más con mi palabrería, ahora sí**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

 **CAPÍTULO VI:** **ESTARÉ ALLÍ PARA TI**

 _-¡Sarah despierta, oye ya me estás asustando!-_ la voz de Alice y el remesón que le dio le hicieron volver a Sarah lentamente de nuevo al mundo real, descubriéndose totalmente desubicada al abrir los ojos.

 _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?-_ quiso saber con voz soñolienta intentando incorporarse apenas, más su amiga no se lo permitió.

- _No, no. No te muevas. Estás en la Enfermería, la Hermana Rose me dejó cuidándote porque fue a pedirle al portero que te compre unos medicamentos, claro que no fue mala idea ayudar a despertarte_ \- Alice profirió sonriendo con su típica inocencia y buen humor y Sarah a su vez sintió un pequeño escalofrío al caer en cuenta que se refería a una de las supervisoras más estrictas, quien solía hacer guardia nocturna en el colegio, aparte de que el estremecimiento fue en aumento al notar que a esas alturas ya debía ser de mañana puesto que Alice ya llevaba el uniforme.

– _No te preocupes,_ y _a fueron a despertar al Doctor Smith-_ continuó diciendo la chica rubia _\- La verdad que es todo un caso que esto te haya sucedido justo hoy en que a Miss Malzieu se le presentó un inconveniente y tuvo que solicitar permiso repentino_ -

Miss Malzieu era la encargada de atender la Enfermería junto con el Dr. Smith, un señor mayor quien era el médico de planta, por lo que ambos vivían en el edificio donde se encontraba el Departamento de Salud del colegio, con la finalidad de atender a las estudiantes en caso de emergencia.

 _-¿Repentino dices?-_ susurró Sarah pareciéndole todo muy inusual

 _-Sí, un asunto familiar o algo así, curiosamente salió poco antes del amanecer, después de que te encontraran-_ contó Alice – _Pero bueno, esa no es la cuestión y no trates de evadir el tema porque ahora sí vas a tener que contarme en que te encuentras, mira que una supervisora te encontró desmayada en el suelo en pleno jardín y a mitad de la noche-_ le sentenció _\- ¿Qué se supone que hacías o mejor dicho desde cuándo eres sonámbula? Porque que yo recuerde en todo el tiempo que te conozco jamás lo has mencionado-_ le sacó en cara, por lo visto sin creer nada de lo que aparentemente había sucedido.

Sarah intentó incorporarse de nuevo, esta vez lográndolo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundida, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Notó entonces para su asombro que estaba en pijama y con su bata blanca de salto de cama colocada encima.

 _-Yo no estaba así-_ musitó extrañada, muy segura de ello.

 _-¿Te refieres a lo que llevas puesto? ¡Oh por supuesto que sí!, ni modo que a esa horas hubieses estado vestida con ropa de calle. ¡Imagínate!, si te encontraban así te ganabas una expulsión segura-_ respondió Alice creyendo que hacía una broma, más Sarah sabía cómo había estado al fingir acostarse y solo encontraba una explicación para su repentino cambio de atuendo. Magia.

- _Y entonces ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?...-_ Alice prosiguió refiriéndose a su anterior pregunta, cruzándose de brazos con un puchero de resentimiento – _Yo podría haberte comprendido. Sabes tengo tíos que sufren de eso-_

 _-Sonámbula…-_ Sarah murmuró para sí y poco a poco al volver a sus completos cabales comprendió que era mejor seguir el juego _-...¡Eh…sí, eso!-_ admitió en el fondo no muy convencida pero era mejor dejar que pensaran eso por lo pronto a considerar que buscaba fugarse _-Tenía vergüenza de que lo supieran, es todo_ \- alegó sin poder dejar de pensar en el fondo en Jareth, porque estaba segura de que él había tenido algo que ver allí para ayudarle a disimular las cosas. Era además de rey un hechicero muy poderoso.

- _Ehm… verás Sari, creo que ya es un poco tarde para esconderlo, a estas alturas ya todas lo saben-_ la rubia confesó apretando los dientes, contando algo que le resultaba difícil.

 _-¡¿Qué… qué cosa?!-_ por poco gritó Sarah asustada

- _Lo de tu trastorno de caminar dormida, ¿de qué más iba a estar hablando?...-_ especificó Alice sorprendida de su reacción – _¡Chica estás media paranoica!-_ le hizo ver.

Sarah lo sopesó volviéndose a acostar. No sabía si aquello después de todo era peor de lo que había por error primero imaginado, ya que a partir de esa noche sus odiadoras de seguro iban a planear nuevas formas para molestarla…

" _Pero ni modo, podría en definitiva ser peor"_ se dijo para recuperar los ánimos. Su espíritu optimista era algo que jamás moriría en ella.

- _Debes tranquilizarte_ \- le recomendó Alice como buena amiga - _Todo ya pasó_ y l _o bueno es que el Doctor Smith junto con la Hermana Rose, Miss Malzieu y su ayudante te examinaron ayer ni bien te encontraron y concordaron en que no te habías lastimado. Explicaron que fue una suerte que no llegaras muy lejos o anduvieras por lugares peligrosos, como por ejemplo escaleras, cornisas o tejados. Entonces sí hubiese sido muy peligroso… aparte de terrorífico-_

 _-Tienes razón-_ Sarah admitió haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por sonreír aunque no le hacía gracia que tantas personas la hubieran revisado estando inconsciente, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera sabía que el médico del colegio y la enfermera tuviesen un ayudante. Era de algún modo incómodo que tantas cosas le hubiesen sucedido sin que siquiera se percatara... Pero todo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior en Underground no podía ser un sueño... de tan solo cavilar en ello, sintió una angustia intensa creciéndole en el pecho. Se revisó enseguida la palma de su mano izquierda donde se había cortado con un vidrio en un momento de deseperación pero ya no tenía nada allí. La herida no estaba y no le quedaba ningún vestigio.

 _"No, no pudo ser tan solo un sueño"_ Se dijo en su interior sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

Su mente viajaba hacia Jareth. ¿Dónde se encontraba en esos momentos? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? En eso el sonido de varias voces afuera del departamento médico junto con incluso pequeños gritos emocionados logró captar su atención haciendo que dejara de lado tan solo un poco su preocupación.

 _-¡Debe ser él!_ \- dijo Alice con un toque de ilusión brillándole en los ojos y resonando en su voz, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia la puerta para entonces cerrada – _El nuevo ayudante del Dr. Smith-_

Sin saber por qué, el corazón de Sarah dio un brinco y las siguientes palabras de su amiga solo sirvieron para incrementar sus súbitos nervios.

 _-La verdad es un bombón, por eso se justifica que todas las chicas estemos así jajaja. El condenado está como quiere-_ comentó entre risitas morbosas _-Dijo que se llama David J. Vas a verlo y me dirás luego qué opinas, verás que tengo razón-_ Alice le guiñó un ojo con picardía, reconociéndose como una total admiradora más del susodicho galán.

 _-¿David… J.?-_ Sarah tuvo un extraño presentimiento que automáticamente le hizo sentarse en la camilla y empezar a arreglarse de inmediato su largo cabello que intuía tener hecho para entonces un desastre, y no fue cosa de más de un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió para darle paso al ya famoso ayudante, haciéndola palidecer en ese mismo instante y dejándola atónita.

Ante su asombrada mirada estaba el mismísimo Jareth, quien clavó sus hermosas pupilas azules y ocres como fuego en ella, ni bien ingresar. Llevaba el cabello corto para variar aunque aun así lucía arrebatadoramente atractivo, vestía mandil blanco de enfermero y portaba además una carpeta de informe médico en sus manos. Todo un disfraz para pasar por un humano normal en la estratagema que fuera que se hubiera propuesto.

- _Buenos días señoritas-_ saludó de entrada a ambas, con su voz seductora y varonil que la extasiaba en sueños _-El Dr. Smith se encuentra al momento desayunando por lo que me autorizó venir a verificar el buen estado de la paciente… que por cierto me alegra que ya se encuentre despierta_ \- comentó levantando una ceja, dándole a Sarah una fugaz mirada traviesa que la hizo sonrojar furiosamente y acto seguido empezó a caminar de forma familiar por la habitación en busca de implementos médicos de trabajo.

Se le daba bien también actuar aparte de cantar y bailar, era completo, Sarah pensó impresionada sin perder de vista cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos y pronto se dio cuenta de que su encanto también la cautivaba por completo a Alice, que no dejaba de contemplarlo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. No le fue difícil por ello imaginarse cómo estaría el resto del alumnado, que de por sí se maravillaba casi de forma eufórica cada vez que veía asomarse por esos rumbos algún espécimen joven del sexo masculino… y mucho más si era bello. Aquello le hizo sentir intranquila.

Jareth le lanzó de reojo una mirada suspicaz al notarle esbozar una mueca de disgusto y ya con el tensiómetro en la mano, después de halllarlo en un cajón, se volvió para dirigirse a Alice, quien le había estado contemplando a sus espaldas la retaguardia con gran interés y dio un respingo, obligándose a automoderarse.

 _-Si no me equivoco, tú debes ser la señorita Webber, ¿no es así?-_ le consultó cordialmente pasando por alto el juvenil examen visual, al tiempo que revisaba con profesionalidad algo en su carpeta y garabateaba algún apunte

 _-La misma_ \- casi susurró Alice observándolo embelesada o bien podría decirse comiéndoselo con los ojos.

 _-Bien, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-_ le solicitó entonces _-¿Le llevarías este informe al Doctor Smith por mí?, en este momento ya debe estar saliendo de la cafetería para dirigirse a su despacho. Comunícale por favor que la señorita Williams ya despertó y se encuentra bien pero que debo igual tomarle la presión como un chequeo de rutina y también que me reuniré con él en unos cuantos minutos cuando termine... Por cierto, de antemano te lo agradezco... Alice…-_ le expresó con una de sus clásicas sonrisas torcidas y sexys mientras le entregaba la carpeta en sus manos, dejando a la chica visiblemente sin aliento. Tanto que hasta dejó escapar un suspiro.

Al mencionarla de modo tan atento, Jareth miró a Sarah de forma traviesa logrando que ésta se pusiera aún más nerviosa, al punto de tener que bajar la mirada para disimular su intenso rubor.

Sarah pensó que después de todo era una suerte que Alice estuviera para entonces tan perdida o de no, notaría los febriles estragos que producía el Rey de los Goblins o mejor dicho "David" cerca de ella, con sus sutiles miradas de complicidad que le incitaban a caer en su juego de seducción.

 _-Claro, lo haré_ \- musitó Alice casi suspirando _–…lo que me pidas_ -

- _Muchas gracias, eres una jovencita adorable_ \- respondió él brindándole otra encantadora sonrisa. La galantería era una de sus armas indiscutibles y se notaba que disfrutaba haciendo uso de ella.

 _-De nada-_ respondió la chica dirigiéndose enseguida obediente a cumplir su misión.

Una vez quedaron solos como él quería, Jareth con su manera imponente de conducirse, dio unos pasos hacia Sarah, que permanecía sentada al borde de la camilla mirándose los pequeños pies encalcetinados que al no alcanzarle a llegar al suelo, le quedaban suspendidos en el aire.

 _-¿Siempre te comportas así con todas?-_ no se contuvo de reclamarle

- _No siempre, solo cuando aquello me permite estar cerca de lo que quiero… o de quien quiero-_ no dudó él en responderle sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad, aunque ella aún no se atreviera a verle directo a la cara.

 _-¿Cómo… cómo es posible que estés…?-_ comenzó Sarah dubitativa a preguntar sintiéndose de repente más tímida de lo que acostumbraba a ser.

 _-¿Qué esté aquí?-_ concretó él – _Pues bien, una preciosa chica me enseñó que las personas que se aman siempre buscan la forma de encontrarse la una a la otra_ \- se encargó de explicarle en sus propias palabras mientras halaba una silla para sentarse frente a ella, ante lo que Sarah se avergonzó aún más.

 _-Ahora que si buscas saber las estrategias que apliqué para movilizarme en el mundo real pues te diré que para empezar lancé un sencillo hechizo de memoria sobre el Dr. Smith que ahora cree que me conoce desde adolescente, cuando supuestamente fui su alumno en la universidad_ \- Jareth comenzó a exponer, apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento, cruzando una pierna totalmente relajado, confesando no haberse complicado en lo más mínimo –R _especto a la señorita Malzieu, bueno mis goblins se encargaron de hacerle una llamada haciéndose pasar por familiares para convocarla de emergencia a una reunión. Solo que al llegar a su destino se olvidará de todo y pensará que está allí para disfrutar de unos días de descanso. Aquí sucederá lo mismo con los directivos del colegio, quienes olvidarán su solicitud de permiso y creerán haberle otorgado en lugar de eso sus correspondientes vacaciones. En tanto, por mi parte, con gusto la reemplazaré y me atrevo a decir que podré desempeñarme bien pues he aprendido innumerables ciencias en mis vastos años de vida mi querida Sarah, lo que me da una ventaja especial-_ profirió

Sarah no pudo contestar nada en un principio, impresionada por su plan, el cual en sus labios parecía de lo más sencillo aun cuando no lo era. Jareth era todo un experto estratega y quizá aquello le ayudaba en gran parte a gobernar su reino. Tenía que admitir que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

- _¿Y qué hay de mi ropa?-_ quiso saber mirándolo por fin con algo de recelo

 _-Tu ropa claro, yo me encargué de eso. Tuve que cambiarte_ \- confesó él divertido pero al ver que ella parecía repentinamente perder el color de nuevo, enseguida especificó – _Con magia-_ y para hacerle verídica la información onduló su brazo chasqueando los dedos, logrando que ante la atónita mirada esmeralda de la castaña chica, la ropa le volviera a cambiar en un dos por tres a su outfit deportivo, regresando al instante siguiente a la pijama con la que se había despertado esa mañana.

 _-Consideré que era lo más conveniente en caso de que te llegaran a encontrar las supervisoras para evitarte la sanción-_ añadió –y _respecto a tu mochila, les ordené a mis duendes que la rescataran del agua y la llevaran luego a tu habitación. Nadie sospechará ahora de algún intento de escape-_

Sarah se sentía cada vez más sorprendida y agradecida.

 _-Eres increíble-_ dijo en voz baja Sarah con sinceridad pues no se había equivocado al creer que siempre estaba al tanto de todo y se ocupaba de ello, haciendo gala del poderoso cargo que ejercía aún a pesar de no ser de su completo agrado. Como ella estaba al tanto.

 _-Sí, lo sé_ \- Jareth se rió con ganas, luego descruzó las piernas y se inclinó frente a ella con interés, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

 _-Sarah-/-Jareth_ \- ambos expresaron al mismo tiempo pero él, emocionado de escucharle pronunciar su nombre con tanta confianza, accedió a cederle la palabra porque era su turno de hablar

 _-Me alegra mucho que estés bien_ \- Sarah profirió con timidez apenas sosteniéndole la mirada, ya que los recuerdos de la noche anterior en el mundo mágico estaban todavía muy frescos y le hacían avergonzarse de su comportamiento desesperado, con el que había sido capaz de arriesgarse a todo por amor. Debía reconocerlo, ese sentimiento nuevo que ahora la embargaba era tan fuerte que por momentos le hacía desconocerse de sí misma, sentirse una persona diferente, completa, más fuerte... no era nada malo, al contrario, era algo extraordinario, como magia o un milagro sucediendo dentro de ella y lo mejor de todo era que amenazaba con intensificarse. Estar consciente de aquello era lo que le subía los colores al rostro, por aún parecerle dificil de creer que en un universo donde se hubiese resignado ante el ejemplo de sus propios padres a creer que el verdadero Amor era solo algo de cuentos o leyendas (en los cuales le gustaba encerrarse por lo mismo), hubiese encontrado la felicidad.

 _-Lo estoy gracias a ti_ \- contestó Jareth bajando por unos segundos la mirada y Sarah percibió con asombro una vez más en él ese asomo de timidez, de hombre enamorado que la estremecía.

 _-Si no hubiese sido por tu alocada e imprudente acción y por tu beso, probablemente en estos momentos ya no existiría-_ con delicadeza Jareth le tomó la mano en la que se había infringido el corte al querer desempeñar el papel de Julieta para no separarse de él y la retuvo entre las suyas, demostrándole cuán agradecido estaba.

- _¿Tú la hiciste desaparecer?-_ consultó con curiosidad sobre su desaparecida herida, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

- _No quiero que ninguna cicatriz suscitada por mi culpa quede grabada en tu hermosa piel-_ contestó él llevándose la palma de la mano de Sarah a sus labios y depositando allí un beso provocando que ella por algunos instantes se quedara sin aliento.

- _No podía dejar que te sucediera nada...-_ con valentía profirió _-También quería decirte que lo siento… por lo acontecido anteriormente en el laberinto. Ahora sé que lo que me dijiste fue sincero, sin embargo yo te lastimé… aunque no era mi intención hacerlo. Debes comprender que estaba en una situación en la que no podía darme el lujo de elegir y ante todo debía pensar primero en mi hermano-_

 _-Lo sé y lo entiendo. El único que debe pedir una disculpa aquí soy yo-_ Jareth admitió _–No debí haberme comportado de esa manera tan cruel contigo cuando eres tan especial para mí, pero más pudo la costumbre y mi oficio de ser aterrador. Aunque se me da bien ¿verdad? -_ bromeó al final higuiéndose un poco con una orgullosa sonrisa que provocó que Sarah gestara una mueca de fingido fastidio, más enseguida él volvió a hablar con sinceridad.

 _-Entiéndeme por favor Sarah, estaba desesperado porque sabía que podía perderte. Eres la primera persona en este mundo y en el otro que ha despertado este tipo de interés en mí, que me ha hecho sentir así. Cambiaste todo mi universo en cuanto apareciste, me diste esperanza en medio de mi deprimente soledad, me permitiste volver a soñar y darme cuenta de que todavía poseo sentimientos nobles. Quizá estoy loco y lo reconozco, me he ido en contra de las reglas de las dimensiones, en contra de lo imposible, pero no puedo dejar de quererte. Eres lo más especial para mí Sarah Williams y lo sabes-_

A Sarah se le humedecieron los ojos al escuchar la confesión y bajó la cabeza sin poder responder de inmediato, intentando controlar sus emociones que le producían un nudo en la garganta. Él aprovechó aquel momento para colocarle el instrumento de control de presión, temeroso en su interior de haberse excedido en lo expuesto y quizá de haberla asustado. Sarah notó su duda en sus ojos y aquello le enterneció.

- _Dicen que enamorarse no siempre tiene sentido… sobre todo si lo haces de una persona que es todo lo contrario a ti_ \- se atrevió a musitar al fin – _sin embargo si no corremos riesgos, qué sentido tendría la vida… creo que los dos hemos comprobado eso-_ completó con una radiante sonrisa contagiándolo a Jareth, que en un arrebato de emoción le haló del brazo en que iba a tomarle la presión para apropiarse de sus labios.

Esta vez Sarah se permitió besarlo a gusto, con tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones, sin apuros. Se dio el placer de hundir su mano libre en su suave cabello rubio, de embriagarse de su varonil aroma fragante, de toda ella envolverse en su masculinidad permitiendo que la aferrara a él, dejándole saber que también lo amaba. Jareth también se entretuvo con su largo y hermoso cabello, atrapándola en un abrazo apasionado. Era como si sus cuerpos y sus bocas hubiesen extrañado la cercanía, como si estuviesen adaptados para pertenecer al otro. En cuanto se separaron por falta de aire, permanecieron muy cerca y juntaron sus frentes.

 _-Si alguien llega a vernos así será nuestro final_ \- susurró Sarah sin tener por eso la menor intención de separarse del abrazo.

 _-Al contrario, sería tan solo un comienzo porque te llevaría conmigo lejos de aquí sin importarme nada_ \- contestó Jareth con la respiración jadeante igual que la suya mientras la miraba con ternura y le arreglaba con cariño el flequillo de su sedosa cabellera – _Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparnos porque me aseguré por si acaso de bloquear la puerta. No se abrirá con facilidad hasta el tercer intento de girar la perilla-_

Sarah sonrió, complacida de que siempre fuese tan precavido.

- _No necesitas esto, puedo escuchar latir perfectamente tu sano corazón_ \- indicó él liberándola del tensiómetro y ella entonces, ya recargada de nueva confianza se dio el tiempo de elogiarlo.

- _Me encanta su nuevo look, Rey Goblin_ \- confesó colocándole coquetamente los brazos alrededor del cuello.

 _-En serio_ \- profirió él con una mirada sensual _–porque puedo cambiarlo al anterior cuando gustes, es solo que pensé que así luciría más normal al venir a tomarme unos meses de vacaciones en el mundo real-_

Al escucharlo decir eso la sonrisa de Sarah se agrandó de par en par. Quería decir que iba a quedarse algún tiempo con ella. No podía ser más feliz.

 _-Eso quiere decir…-_

- _Que dejé encargado el reino al condenado enano que también es tu amigo… Hoover, después de designarlo Primer Ministro_ \- Jareth comentó mientras la escuchaba proferir un grito de alegría y la veía llevarse las manos a la boca sin poderlo creer - _Delegando mis funciones a alguien más es la única manera en que puedo permanecer aquí sin tener que cambiar a la forma animal-_ explicó adicionalmente

 _-¡Es Hoogle!_ \- le corrigió ella con cariño

- _Sí ese mismo... mequetrefe_ \- corroboró él de un modo un tanto celoso, haciéndola reír.

 _-Esto… parece un sueño-_ expresó Sarah sintiéndose completamente dichosa y feliz, por lo que dejando su timidez de lleno atrás, lentamente le pasó la mano por el fino rostro regalándole una dulce caricia _-¿De verdad estás aquí, en serio eres tú?-_

 _-Así es mi amor, estoy aquí para cuidarte-_ Jareth respondió reteniéndole la mano, brindándole la confirmación que necesitaba. Sarah entonces le volvió a lanzar los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él hundiendo la cara en su hombro. Entendía que Jareth iba a quedarse fingiendo ser David J. en el colegio, el ayudante del Departamento Médico y que quizá aquello le generaría un montón de seguidoras al igual que las que tenía en el mundo fairy, no obstante se propuso soportar ese calvario como si de una pareja de superestrella se tratase, porque después de todo tenía que irse acostumbrando a ello y él era irresistible. Lo más importante era que por fin podría tenerlo a su lado y que él se había arriesgado a ir hasta allí por ella. Con la magia del lado de ambos, fluyendo entre ellos con reciprocidad, sería como una gran aventura que no podía esperar por comenzar a vivir.

 _-Te amo Jareth, atemorizante y revoltoso Rey Goblin-_ le dijo con cariño al oído, ya no le era difícil confesar sus sentimientos – _Te amo y lo haré siempre. Elijo quedarme a tu lado-_

 _-Y yo te elijo a ti mi cosa preciosa. Te amo y quiero que seas mi reina-_

El monarca del subsuelo sintiéndose completamente dichoso la besó con más pasión reafirmando su respuesta.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Belén_


	8. VII: Underground

**DISCLAIMER:** ** _El maravilloso mundo de Labyrinth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas, quienes lo idearon, así como del inolvidable David Bowie y la hermosa Jennifer Connelly, quienes le dieron vida a sus hermosos protagonistas. Yo solo me he dado un tiempito de idear esta historia soñando con que Jareth y Sarah pudieran tener un final feliz._**

 _Amigas bellas aquí estoy retomando esta historia después de largo tiempo, no dispuesta a dejarla inconclusa. Les agradezco por ello inmensamente a todos quienes la siguen en especial a Brimilec, Friditas, EloraP, Seraphy, Ilse Stark, AngeliqueVII, Milena, Jo, Bellanatura1979, Kiara Jareth, Lala, Amaterazuhime, Arovi, Emelyn-rose-grief, Grichy Granger, Rune10, Panlaisly232 y Jo Alverty por dejarme sus reviews y suscripciones. Un abrazo donde quiera que se encuentren y que su vida siempre esté llena de belleza y magia._

 _Con ustedes dejo el penúltimo capítulo._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!  
_

 **CAPÍTULO VIII: UNDERGROUND**

Sarah iba subiendo con premura las escaleras del edificio de residencia escolar hacia su dormitorio luego de haber tenido su último entrenamiento con las cheerleaders. Reunión en la que el equipo había aprovechado para adelantar un poco de las estrategias que pondrían en ejecución el año lectivo venidero y también para hacer un pequeño festejo de bienvenida a las vacaciones, como ya era tradición.

Se sentía feliz. En poco tiempo había conseguido hacer nuevas amistades y lo mejor, sin tener que perder su esencia personal o cambiar su modo de ser. Su experiencia como animadora, algo que se le diera de la manera más peculiar, le había traído una motivación especial y felicidad a su vida, aparte de permitirle encontrarse a sí misma y desestresarse de las preocupaciones cotidianas al descubrir en sí misma un gusto por el deporte que no sabía que poseía. Sabía muy bien por todo ello a esas alturas que jamás se arrepentiría de haber aceptado la oportunidad de formar parte de ellas, así algunas de sus compañeras de curso no tuviesen mucha fe en su persona al principio o no terminaran de verla con buenos ojos. Lo importante era que la actividad le gustaba a ella y además (de manera muy especial) que le encantaba a su Amor verla desempeñarse en la misma. El resto de opiniones sobraba.

Ahora tenía presente que competiría en el Campeonato Intercolegial el año venidero y la certeza, después de que él le diera su palabra, de que estaría allí a su lado apoyándola, como había logrado con su magia hasta entonces, lo que le colmaba el alma de emoción.

De repente su existencia, otrora a veces en extremo aburrida, había cambiado para bien en un giro de 180 grados, sobre todo desde que Jareth entrara en su universo personal, y ahora, luego de haber convivido en la misma edificación varios meses, él dividiendo sus actividades entre dos mundos por estar en su compañía, al hacerse pasar por el joven y apuesto asistente de la Enfermería del colegio siendo el rey de Underground; estaba segura de que había encontrado el amor verdadero. Lo sentía aparte de bullir en su corazón y crecer cada día, al estar dispuesta a seguir guardando con paciencia (algo tan difícil en ella) las apariencias frente a otros y disimulando su afecto hasta que transcurrieran los largos dos años que le quedaban en adelante por finalizar sus estudios, con tal de alcanzar al final el premio tan anhelado de llegar a tener una vida junto a él. Cada día lo adoraba más.

Y había tenido éxito hasta allí, pues nadie aparte de Alice, sospechaba que entre los dos podía estarse suscitando algo, y por supuesto ya que Jareth o mejor dicho David J. se encargaba de borrarle la memoria a quien o quienes en un descuido de ambos (aunque muy pocas veces ocurriera) les hubiesen llegado a pescar juntos.

Habían soportado así los dos, meses de encuentros furtivos y breves pero cargados de emoción que reconocían valían la pena.

Por otra parte pero no menos importante, pues esto la preparaba para la vida que tendría en el reino del subsuelo, Sarah había aprendido a soportar que él fuese el centro de atención de casi todo el alumnado, bien pudiendo decir de tal modo que ya estaba entrenada en cuestión de soportar celos para poder ser tranquilamente la novia de una estrella musical o artista de cine, aunque en su caso era mucho mejor, la de un enigmático y super atractivo Rey.

Pensar en todo aquello lograba que su buen ánimo de ese día estuviera al tope y la alegría que había sentido al despertarse por la mañana sabiendo que comenzaba la previa al inicio del verano, solo se había incrementado con el pasar de las horas.

Lo único que quería entonces era llegar a la alcoba, cambiarse el uniforme deportivo (que por cierto no podía dejar de reconocer en su interior para su dicha que le quedaba muy bien), dándose una relajante y larga ducha por supuesto previamente y proceder a arreglarse al final para lucir hermosa, radiante y cautivadora en cuanto llegara la hora de reunirse con él. El mágico momento por el que había estado esperando ansiosa durante semanas.

Era suficiente razón para estar más que feliz.

Tarareaba para esto la mágica canción que Jareth le dedicara durante la primera pieza de baile que compartieran, cuando casi al llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraban sus aposentos, se topó de frente con la última persona que hubiese querido ver.

Angélica, quien iba bajando toda acicalada como siempre y ya con su equipaje a cuestas en dirección a la salida, le sonrió para su sorpresa, algo totalmente inusual.

- _Hola Sarah_ \- le saludó con amabilidad para hacer el imprevisto aún más raro

 _-Angélica… que tal_ \- musitó la joven castaña extrañada en respuesta y con ganas de retirarse pronto, renuente por completo a cruzar más de esas tres palabras con ella.

La vida le había enseñado con su madrastra que esos cambios de actitud en personas así (por lo general insoportables) ocurrían solo cuando requerían algo, y ella, está demás decir que se rehusaba por completo a ayudarle.

 _-¡Vaya!, debo reconocer que te queda genial el uniforme de animadora, mejor incluso que a la capitana_ \- todavía con la falsa cordialidad que le apareciera de pronto, la pelirroja expresó en opinión - _¿Vienes de la fiesta de fin de curso del equipo? ¿Qué tal estuvo?-_ aparte quiso saber

- _Gracias… y sí, estuvo bien_ \- Sarah contestó tajante y con cautela, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda, y sin dejarse convencer por su máscara de chica amigable intentó pasar por su lado siguiendo su dirección con prisa. Si bien no eran de la incumbencia de su peor enemiga sus asuntos lo más raro era que se interesara por ellos. Angélica sin embargo aún ante la categórica respuesta esbozó un asomo de sonrisa que pareció asombrosamente de buena gana para terminar de extrañarla a Sarah, antes de proseguir.

 _-Admito que nunca aposté un céntimo a que lograrías ingresar y mucho menos permanecer en el equipo, pero ahora siento que es mi deber como la chica todavía más popular de esta institución y gozando por ende de autoridad en todas las cuestiones sociales, felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño… Créeme, espero de corazón que logremos ganar el campeonato el año que viene-_ profirió llevándose una de las aniñadas y llenas de pulseras manos al pecho.

 _-… Gracias-_ expresó Sarah una vez más casi boquiabierta

 _-Y hay más, intentaré estar yo también allí para cuando lleguen esas fechas, ¡porque pienso presentarme a las siguientes audiciones!-_ reveló al final aplaudiendo con emoción, actitud que por lo general sólo mostraba con sus amigas _-¡Quiero que mis últimos años aquí sean memorables! ¿Crees que sí pueda pasar las pruebas? Es decir, claro que estoy segura que las pasaré, lo que quiero saber es si son difíciles. ¿Lo son?-_ siguió hablando y preguntando en carretilla.

 _-Solo es cuestión de esfuerzo_ \- Sarah respondió algo aturdida para no parecer detestable, tal como usualmente ella lo era y le deseo para terminar que le fuera bien en sus planes _-…Y pues, si lo intentas, mucha suerte. Ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a cambiarme porque me vienen a ver-_ con orgullo expuso al final, porque tenía un galán que era por mucho, muchísimo mejor de los que ella alguna vez tuviera o llegara a tener, de los que adoraba alardear, e incluso de los del mundo artístico que vivía sacándole en cara que aun teniendo a una madre que era figura pública, no podía conquistar.

 _-Gracias por tus buenos deseos-_ su archienemiga fue esta vez quien le reconoció – _Y ¿regresas a América por vacaciones?-_ continuó con su interrogatorio amistoso aún cuando Sarah ya había alcanzado la parte superior de la escalera.

 _-Ajá_ \- contestó prosiguiendo con su camino ya sin detenerse a verla, sin la menor gana de profundizar en el tema, no obstante Angélica aparentando no darse por aludida por su frialdad añadió como si nada

- _Entiendo cuanto debes extrañar a tu familia porque también es mi caso. Yo también viajo a Escocia a visitar a mis parientes_ \- le contó aunque a Sarah no le interesara en lo más mínimo

- _Qué bueno, que te vaya bien_ \- argumentó con desdén por decir algo mientras levantaba una mano al alejarse como despedida

 _-Gracias, lo mismo para ti_ \- volvió a proferir la estirada chica sólo que esta vez un tanto frustrada porque se le iba la receptora en la conversación y para ella era todo un pecado que la dejasen hablando sola. Sarah lo percibió en la tonalidad de su voz, por lo que no le extrañó que profiriera algo más antes de poder desaparecer de su vista como anhelaba. Lo que soltó entonces, le hizo detenerse en seco.

 _-Por cierto Sarah, creo que te debo unas disculpas por cómo me he comportado contigo hasta ahora…-_

Sarah tuvo que voltearse estupefacta para seguir oyendo

 _-…Soy una persona por dentro como todas, atacada a veces por inseguridades… En especial si considera que algo o alguien le resulta como una amenaza… y yo siempre temí que fueras mejor que yo. Lo siento. Aunque sé que esto no compensa nada. Sin embargo me gustaría que dejáramos atrás todas nuestras desavenencias pasadas y pudiéramos empezar a tratar de llevarnos bien, de ser amigas. ¿Qué dices?-_ expresó la pelirroja sin complicarse y de forma por completo desvergonzada, tan extrovertida como era, ante una perpleja Sarah que no podía creer lo que oía.

 _-Ya veremos… el año que viene_ \- dijo por tener algo que contestarle en vista de que ella lo esperaba _–Bueno, ya estoy con el tiempo, disculpa, que tengas un buen viaje-_ le reiteróy con ello se despidió en definitiva, apremiando el paso hasta llegar a su cuarto.

 _-¡Igualmente!-_ le escuchó gritar a Angélica Reagan a sus espaldas más ella ya no volteó.

* * *

 _-Ok, eso fue extraño, muy extraño-_ se dijo para sí misma al llegar y cerrar la puerta, no obstante, se encogió al final de hombros intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto, pues ante todo, en alguien como Angélica no merecía gastar ninguno de sus pensamientos. En su lugar enfocó toda su energía en la aventura que le esperaba dentro de poco, para la cual llena de nervios y emoción debía empezar a alistarse. Su verano empezaba a partir de allí.

Previo a esto, se había despedido de sus amigas y de Alice, su "bestie" media hora antes en los jardines, cuando sus familiares fueran a recogerlas. Con la última, quien regresaba a su natal Berna junto a sus padres y su novio, se había disculpado a su vez días antes por su extraño comportamiento de los últimos meses, y comprensiva, incondicional y buena amiga como siempre, la joven rubia lo había aceptado sin cuestionarle nada. Le había dicho así que volvía a Estados Unidos con su familia, como una excusa para rechazar de la manera más sutil su invitación a que pasara las vacaciones con ellos, como ya había acontecido en ocasiones anteriores.

Los Webber eran geniales y la querían mucho a Sarah, tanto como ella a ellos. Por lo tanto no fue por incomodidad que no aceptara la propuesta sino porque ya tenía desde hacía tiempo un plan a seguir que esperaba con ansias llevar a cabo… y para lograrlo, aun estando consciente de que no era lo correcto mentirles a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus propios padres, se había encargado con anticipación de decirles también a estos últimos en cambio que "sí" pasaría el verano en la casa de los primeros en mención. Del resto, de hacer que funcionara la farsa y no se descubriera, se iba a encargar Jareth con su magia. Por lo mismo, Sarah respecto a aquello permanecía tranquila y no se preocupaba, sobre todo estando segura además al cien por ciento de que tanto su padre siempre ocupado en su prestigiosa profesión de abogado al igual que su mamá inmersa en su exitosa carrera en ascenso, y encima no estando acostumbrados ambos a utilizar video llamadas, no se molestarían siquiera en marcar de la forma convencional a larga distancia a verificar si había llegado bien o no, conformándose a plenitud con las conversaciones que tuvieran respectivamente la noche anterior, cuando ella los contactara notificándoles de su resolución para el verano.

Por todo ello, consideraba al fin y al cabo que eran mentiras justificables y se aprestaba a pasar las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Presentía que así sería, casi podía oler su independencia y libertad, y se encontraba tan emocionada que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada ni nadie se lo arruinase.

Una vez fresca y arreglada y verificando antes de forma sigilosa al asomarse por la puerta que no hubiese nadie a ambos lados del pasillo, lo que le confirmaba sumado al silencio que había en los alrededores que era la última en marcharse de su pabellón, esbozando un suspiro de alivio y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, le agradeció a la suerte el que las cosas se le dieran fáciles y no tuviese así siquiera que bajar a perderse en la parte más lejana de los jardines para llevar a cabo su pase a la otra dimensión.

Tomó entonces su mochila y el resto de su equipaje en las manos para pararse frente al espejo, lista para partir, pero antes se preocupó de observar con cuidado entre las cortinas entrecerradas cómo estaba el ambiente abajo. A esas alturas ya estaba atardeciendo pero todavía había chicas despidiéndose de un par de supervisores, así mismo de los últimos que quedaban; abordando los autos de familiares que fueran por ellas o taxis que las llevarían a las terminales o al aeropuerto, mientras que como contraparte el mínimo resto de la población estudiantil que todavía se encontraba en el colegio, partiría al día siguiente y para aquellos momentos ya debían estarse preparando para cenar, por lo que Sarah encontró que al ser la última de su sección ya nadie repararía en su presencia. De tal modo, antes de tener que encender la luz debido a la poca natural que todavía se filtraba a través de la ventana y delatar que aún se encontraba allí, cuidando eso sí de que todo en derredor quedara en perfecto orden y revisando una vez más que no estuviese olvidando nada, volvió a colocarse frente al espejo observándose de cuerpo entero y extrajo así del bolsillo de su chaqueta de pana la nueva esfera de cristal para mostrarle sus sueños que le obsequiara Jareth como regalo de su primer mes juntos, que atesoraba y cuidaba con inmenso cariño, y cerrando los ojos deseó con todo su fervor volver a pisar aquel reino mágico que constituía la realización verdadera de todos sus anhelos, cuyo nombre llevaba grabado en el alma.

Enseguida una tibia claridad brillando detrás de sus párpados acompañada del repentino trinar de pajarillos en una curiosa pero adorable armonía, le hizo percibir que su realidad había cambiado de repente al igual que el sitio donde se hallaba y su propio tiempo, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos corroboró que se encontraba lejos, muy lejos. De nuevo en la increíble tierra de sus ensueños.

La teletransportación se dio tan de súbito que apenas la percibió como un sutil cosquilleo pero lo que sí la sorprendió fue notar que como por cuestión protocolaria sus ropas habían cambiado por otras igual de hermosas pero acorde al lugar. De tal forma sus nuevos jeans verdes, junto con su blusa amarilla manga corta de chiffon con vuelos que era una monada y que acostumbraba a ponérsela únicamente en ocasiones especiales así como su chaqueta color camel y sus sandalias de tacón del mismo color, se transformaron en un precioso y vaporoso vestido estilo princesa de tono tornasol con un cinturón dorado y chal de seda, complementado con unos botines camel de cordones y acabados en oro. Atuendo que le encantó. Ella siempre amante de la vestimenta de época. Y para delicia de su vanidad de chica pudo contemplarse a su antojo en los numerosos espejos que recubrían las paredes del lujoso corredor donde apareciera, en el cual nunca había estado antes y en que sólo entonces reparó, rememorándole su arquitectura hexagonal de cierto modo las fachadas de los laberintos de feria, sólo que de estilo suntuoso.

Más rumores y risillas de varias voces de diferentes géneros comenzaron a escucharse de pronto, incrementándose de a poco como si de una onda de sonido se tratase, haciéndole recuperar de inmediato la compostura. Sarah así, conteniendo el aliento, reparó en una gran puerta de madera ubicada en uno de los lados y caminó hacia ella esperando a que ésta se abriera. Imaginó que correspondería sin lugar a dudas a algún salón del castillo y no se equivocó.

Casi al llegar frente al umbral, el pesado portón cedió de repente de par en par, dando paso enseguida a un desborde de algarabía de elfos, duendes y feys, quienes colocándose a ambos extremos de la entrada como en una guardia de honor le dieron la bienvenida haciéndole reverencia para que ingresara. Sarah sorprendida y halagada, buscó de inmediato entre los presentes con emoción y ansias a sus conocidos, y tal cual lo hiciera durante su primer baile, al ideario de todo aquello. Quien, cual si leyera con claridad aparte de sus sentimientos, en sus internos requerimientos, no tardó en dejarse hallar.

Embelesada después de verlo y como presa de un hechizo que le hacía estar únicamente pendiente de él sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera alrededor, Sarah empezó a avanzar entre los miembros de la corte real encargados de rendirle dicho homenaje de recibimiento hacia su encuentro al final de la comitiva.

Allí estaba él aguardando por ella con su imponente presencia de monarca de leyenda, brillando como el sol en el cielo de aquel radiante día, que se advertía afuera de las ventanas de aquel magnífico salón, con su intensa mirada de tonalidad inigualable que parecía hablar por sí sola de la magia que poseía, fija sobre ella, ocasionándole un revoloteo de mariposas no solo en el estómago sino en todo el cuerpo. Llevaba de nuevo el cabello rubio largo y se lo había recogido en un fino lazo para la ocasión que le hacía recordar a los caballeros de la edad media, luciendo encantador en un pantalón claro ceñido al cuerpo, una camisa blanca de lino holgada, botas negras y una chaqueta dorada con bordados de oro, un bello atuendo que combinaba perfectamente con el suyo, pero lo mejor era que su apuesto rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa sincera y radiante como nunca antes le viera en Underground, y que era sólo para ella.

Su recompensa entonces por los últimos días separados fue que él le abriera los brazos incitándole que corriera hacia ellos. Y Sarah no lo dudó ni un segundo. Compartiendo su júbilo por poder estar al fin juntos y libres de guardar apariencias, para poder amarse a totalidad, sintiéndose en un ensueño casi flotó hacia él y con la vitalidad y energía de una muchacha de casi dieciséis años le lanzó los brazos al cuello olvidando que estaba rodeada de público.

- _Sarah, Sarah… te extrañé tanto mi cosa preciosa_ \- estrechándola en un profundo abrazo Jareth la levantó del suelo, besándole las sonrojadas mejillas y susurrándole al mismo tiempo con su aterciopelada voz que durante ese lapso de necesaria separación para ponerse los dos al corriente de sus asuntos (que por cierto allí en los territorios del subsuelo había significado meses al contrario de una sola semana en el tiempo real), la había echado de menos a rabiar. Ambos habían intentado concentrarse mientras tanto en sus responsabilidades, él respecto a lo concerniente en su reino y ella preparándose para su fin de curso, sin embargo la lejanía les había resultado insoportable por igual. Sarah lo comprendió en la intensidad de su abrazo.

- _Como yo a ti, mi adorado y revoltoso Rey Goblin_ \- le correspondió sin importarle quedar de puntillas para alcanzarlo en cuanto sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, juntando su pequeña nariz a la aguileña de él en un gesto de cariño que exaltó más la alegría de los espectadores enternecidos que tenían alrededor.

 _-¡Ohhh!-_

 _-Rey y Sarah enamorados-_

 _-Nos alegramos mi Lord y mi Lady de que sean felices-_

 _-Sí, nuestros mejores deseos-_

Las expresiones de los presentes, así como de Ludo, Sir Didymus y Hoogle, ahora importantes personalidades del reino o representantes admirados de sus propias razas, les hizo volver a la flamante pareja del cielo a la tierra y separarse para guardar las formalidades adecuadas, aunque fuese a regañadientes a duras penas contenidos por parte de Jareth y en medio de un sutil rubor por parte de Sarah que todavía no se acostumbraba a exponer ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto abiertamente y menos aún frente a sus mejores amigos. Estos sin embargo le sonrieron con dulzura y comprensión devolviéndole la confianza necesaria, a la vez que brindándole la fuerza que precisaba para empezar a acoplarse a esa la que sería su nueva vida.

Sólo entonces Sarah se permitió reparar a cabalidad en un sonido perenne que flotaba en el aire desde que llegara, el cual provenía de afuera. Era como si el júbilo de cientos de miles de ciudadanos se expresara a través de gritos fuera del palacio.

 _-¿Eso… es lo que creo que es?-_ quiso corroborar Sarah que intuía la repuesta.

- _Ellos están impacientes por verte_ \- le respondió Jareth sonriendo de esa forma tan sensual en que especialmente para ella lo hacía _-¿Estás lista?-_ le preguntó de forma adicional y ella supo así que debía prepararse para la que sería su primera presentación oficial.

 _-Sí-_ asintió

Con galanura Jareth le ofreció el brazo, el cual ella con total confianza tomó, y de esa manera ambos caminaron hacia el balcón del inmenso salón. El gran balcón principal del palacio.

 _-¡Oh por Dios!_ \- Sarah no pudo contener una exclamación de completo asombro llevándose las manos a la boca en una reacción natural al salir y encontrarse de cara a una demostración multitudinaria de aprecio por parte de los habitantes de Underground. Tribus de todas las etnias y de cada sector se habían congregado en los bajos del castillo colmando los jardines ahora floridos al igual que las colinas más allá del inmenso laberinto que como infranqueable fortaleza lo rodeaba y había inclusive un numeroso grupo de gnomos y fireys, los más arriesgados, quienes desde partes estratégicas adentro del mismo laberinto o encima de sus altas paredes desde donde se podía observar con claridad el castillo, vitoreaban ante sus presencias, gozosos de que el monarca y su prometida salieran a saludar a su pueblo.

La ovación cuando todos los vieron fue general, haciéndole creer por un vago segundo a Sarah de que en verdad se hallaba soñando.

 _-Ellos te aman_ \- Jareth le dijo entonces acercándosele al oído para despejar todas sus dudas, ocasionándole al tiempo con su cercanía un estremecimiento de emoción aún más fuerte que la primera vez que lo hiciera al intentar hacerle desistir de emprender su travesía de tratar de cruzar el laberinto; sensación que intentó tal como aquella vez por todos los medios de disimular.

– _Observa tu reino_ \- agregó él – _Desde ahora te pertenece_ -

Sólo en ese momento Sarah comprendió a totalidad que todo el mundo allí ya conocía sobre la seriedad de lo de ambos y que para sorpresa la aceptaban y hasta admiraban, sin olvidar que era la vencedora del laberinto, la única que había logrado resolverlo… desafiando y conquistando a la vez a su rey, tal como en cartelitos con brillantes letras de colores se lo dejaron saber.

Entendió de tal forma que ahora sí era una princesa genuina como durante toda su vida había soñado, así le pareciera irreal, e intentó relajarse repitiéndose una y otra vez para sus adentros que no tardaría en acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

Sarah trajo un ambiente de frescura totalmente nuevo a Underground. Un aire de paz y alegría, de equidad y justicia. Aparte de influir con sus encantos en el corazón anteriormente gélido de su gobernante cambiando para bien su usual malhumorado estado de ánimo, logró que la escuchara en sus idealistas proyectos para mejorar la calidad de vida de la población, los cuales sin temor a que los rechazara se atrevió a exponerle. Había aceptado ser su novia en un acuerdo de vida que sólo ellos sabían, dando desde un principio señales de que estaría a la altura del cargo de reina que en un futuro desempeñaría, así como además sin dejar lugar a dudas que se convertiría en una monarca legendaria.

Por ello a Jareth, conociendo su determinada forma de ser y su fuerza interior, así como su inclinación innata a buscar siempre la justicia, no le asombró en absoluto que durante la primera charla formal que tuvieran los dos a solas esa primera tarde en el subsuelo, le saliera con una lista de propuestas a implementar que trajera bien doblada en un bolsillo de una de sus maletas, las mismas que sus Goblins se habían encargado de llevar a sus aposentos; y encima después de regalarle un dulce beso en los labios para endulzarlo. No había duda que su astucia era algo que admiraba porque le hacía recordar en parte a la suya.

 _-Espero de corazón que puedas tomar estas ideas en cuenta porque me llevó bastante tiempo redactarlas luego de hacer un exhaustiva observación de las necesidades de los habitantes durante mis días de paseo por el reino-_ Sarah se encargó de explicarle como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

- _Claro, paseos en los que no me incluiste_ \- Jareth no perdió la oportunidad de mencionarle con algo de resentimiento, en tanto se alejaba de ella para caminar hacia el centro de la cámara real donde se encontraba su gran trono, lugar en el cual con desidia acostumbraba a apoltronarse.

 _-Quizá porque te encontrabas entonces de la más ocupado en ser pedante, manipulador e insoportable-_ ella a su vez no se contuvo en hacerle ver con sinceridad, más él perdidamente enamorado como se encontraba no le rebatió nada ni condenó, lo que en otrora ocasión y con alguien distinto hubiese considerado una insolencia imperdonable. Accediendo en lugar de ello a revisar sus propuestas.

 _-Está bien. Quiero ver eso_ \- solicitó pidiéndole al mover una mano que le acercara la lista y Sarah respirando aliviada, teniendo fe de haber conseguido su objetivo, sonriendo agradecida fue hasta él para entregarle el papel en las manos

- _Puedo leerlo para ti si gustas_ \- ofreció procediendo a tomar asiento con confianza en uno de los brazos de la silla real para quedar frente a él que ya se había recostado del otro lado y Jareth no protestó, ocupándose al contrario de revisar con atención el escrito.

– _Lo primero es referente a la limpieza en el castillo, para que se vuelva recurrente-_ Sarah que se sabía de memoria todas las ideas para posibles nuevas leyes, prosiguió

- _Pero eso no se ha hecho en años_ \- el rubio rey musitó mientras daba a la vez una rápida ojeada al resto de peticiones señaladas en la hoja.

- _Pero eso puede cambiar si tú tan solo lo permites-_ Sarah contrarrestó sin dejarse vencer

 _-¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto de implantar nuevas leyes?-_ Jareth entonces quiso saber – _No es algo que te haga falta, porque ya como reina lo tendrás todo. Todo Underground se inclinará a tus pies, siendo tu única obligación ser feliz-_ le recordó. Un tema que ya en otras ocasiones habían tratado en el mundo real durante sus arcanas citas.

 _-Sin embargo yo no podría sentirme conforme_ \- Sarah manifestó con convicción – _Si voy a ser tu reina, no quiero que sea en vano. Quiero durante el tiempo que dure hacer algo para ayudar a la gente y que si en un futuro me recuerdan, sea por mis buenas acciones-_

Jareth la miró con suspicacia como intentando medir hasta donde quería llegar, sin poder evitar esbozar un asomo de sonrisa, impresionado de la energía de su personalidad.

 _-Otra propuesta sería otorgarle remuneración a los elfos que laboran en el castillo para que ya no sean tratados al estilo feudal-_ en vista de que no encontraba objeción a lo anteriormente expuesto, ella continuó – _También, escuchar las opiniones, solicitudes y sugerencias de los habitantes en una reunión abierta a la ciudadanía semanal… y además que como rey seas más allegado al pueblo-_

Jareth ante todo profirió un suspiro mientras ella terminaba de hablar

 _-De acuerdo-_ expresó al fin, sorprendiéndola esta vez a ella

 _-Eh… ¿de verdad?, es decir ¿lo dices en serio?-_ tanto que necesitó corroborarlo con algo de incredulidad

 _-¿Es que tengo alguna otra opción?_ \- resolvió Jareth con su cautivante voz seductora pareciendo vencido mientras se agarraba el tabique de la nariz con los dedos – _Te dije que soy tu esclavo_ \- le recalcó sin complicarse. El bonito rostro de Sarah se iluminó de inmediato con una sonrisa llena de dulzura al escuchar aquello y agradeció en el fondo también a la suerte que saliese ese tema a colación, porque necesitaba desde hacía tiempo aclararlo.

 _-No quiero un esclavo_ … _tan solo deseo que me ames tal como soy, no te pido nada más-_ le dijo con el corazón en la mano, reforzando sus palabras por sus bellos ojos de piedras preciosas vidriosos que conseguían siempre embelesarlo a él sin proponérselo, y que provocaron en esa ocasión que en un impulso se semi incorpora para atraerla hacia su regazo, acomodándola entre sus brazos y divirtiéndose al mismo tiempo con su pequeña exclamación impresionada.

 _-No hay problema. Concedido_ \- profirió en tanto se entretenía acomodándole con ternura un mechón del oscuro cabello detrás de la oreja, preguntándose a la vez de qué más sería capaz de convencerle con sus adorables modismos _–¿Alguna otra cosa que desees mi amor? Pide y será otorgada-_ como buen novio consentidor le recalcó y algo azorada Sarah, sintiéndose de repente muy tímida, asintió

- _Bueno, sí… hay algo más-_

 _-¿Sí?-_ inquirió él cada vez más interesado, levantando una ceja con desconfianza

- _Me gustaría que aprovechemos esta oportunidad para aclarar también algunos otros temas_ \- le requirió

- _Muy bien. Escucho_ \- acordó él enderezándose en el asiento para añadirle mayor seriedad al asunto

Sarah viéndolo así prosiguió reuniendo toda su formalidad

 _-Ok, primero hay un par de cosas adicionales que quisiera solicitarte y unas cuantas preguntas que me gustaría me contestases_ \- Al percibir que él la contemplaba con curiosidad y adoración como si quisiese terminar de develar todos los secretos de su alma, Sarah sin darle más vueltas al asunto, lo abordó de lleno – _Primero, necesito que respetes mi privacidad y que no me espíes a cada rato con tus cristales, sobre todo… ya sabes… en mis momentos íntimos, y segundo que no leas mis pensamientos-_

Jareth movió la cabeza un tanto disconforme como si hubiese estado esperando que soltara algo por el estilo.

 _-Créeme mi vida, con todo esto del intercambio de poder entre nosotros, ya no puedo ni siquiera saber lo que piensas… aunque extraño poder hacerlo_ \- confesó él con honestidad, tranquilizándola al respecto – _Y en referencia a lo de los cristales…-_ continuó _–…Siempre te he respetado. Al punto que me encargué yo mismo desde un principio de colocarles un hechizo de bloqueo para respetar tus ratos personales. Confía en mí Sarah, no soy el acosador pervertido que imaginas-_ quiso hacerle ver con énfasis.

 _-Jamás he pensado eso, y confío-_ declaró ella un poco preocupada de poder haberlo ofendido, y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose aún más orgullosa y segura del hombre del que se había enamorado – _Sólo deseo que comprendas que no es justo que espíes dentro de mis sentimientos cuando puede resultarte mucho más interesante el que los descubras por ti mismo-_ le explicó al final con un asomo de coquetería, incentivándolo a que quisiera entrar en el juego.

 _-Y no sabes cuánto me complacerá hacer eso_ \- recalcó Jareth un instante antes de proceder a besar sus mejillas en un ímpetu apasionado y bromista, haciéndola reír, pero que sin embargo ella tuvo que detener antes de que el contacto se profundizara y se perdiera el hilo de la conversación habiendo todavía mucho por decir y aclarar.

 _-Un momento, momento… todavía no he formulado las preguntas_ \- recordó

Jareth permitiéndole escabullirse de su abrazo, decidió atenderla sintiéndose incapaz de negarle algo porque la adoraba y ella lo comprendió, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada con candor antes de proseguir.

 _-Bien… ahora me gustaría que me cuentes sobre lo de Angélica_ \- al final después de una honda exhalación le consultó – _Hoy se disculpó conmigo por todo lo que me ha hecho durante nuestros años de estudio y no creo en absoluto que haya sido por una resolución natural… ¿Tuviste acaso algo que ver allí?-_

 _-En realidad sí lo hizo por libre albedrío_ \- Jareth confirmó para empezar y al ver la cara de confusión de su chica amada, enseguida optó por explicarse mejor – _Llegó a creer que su conciencia le hablaba exigiendo que dejara de molestarte. Claro que para lograrlo tuve que intervenir un tanto, pero fue para ayudarte-_

 _-¡¿Ayudarme?!-_ Sarah espantada exclamó, ocurriéndosele ideas de cómo había procedido.

 _-Sí. Sabía lo harta que estabas de esa antipática y pesada jovenzuela por lo que opté por darte una mano para quitártela de encima, aunque no niego que me divertí bastante atormentándola en sueños y jugando con sus miedos. Se lo tenía bien merecido-_ argumentó el máximo representante de los Goblins sin poder evitar regodearse y reírse, sacando a flote su traviesa personalidad.

 _-¡Jareth!-_ le regañó ella para que se comportara, porque así Angélica le cayera mal al extremo, no consideraba bueno que alguien se regocijara de causar maldades _– ¿Quiere esto decir que le ocasionaste pesadillas a lo Freddy Krueger?-_ preguntó alarmada más no extrañada, conociéndolo.

- _Algo así, solo que yo soy bien parecido_ \- Jareth dejó en claro abriendo los brazos, haciéndole a ella mover la cabeza con ganas de reír ante su ego incorregible _-En realidad lo que hice fue exponerla a distintas situaciones de vida, en especial sociales a las que teme, en las que al final siempre tenías algo que ver tú. Después de todo considero que fue un acto bueno, pues con ello logré que prometiera comportarse-_

 _-Vaya… pues gracias-_ aceptó al fin de cuentas Sarah, reconociendo el esfuerzo así no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con el método, pero que podía hacer más que manifestarle a duras penas su reproche si él era el implacable rey de los duendes.

- _De nada_ \- respondió Jareth con una inclinación de cabeza, muy orgulloso de sí mismo así como de su incomparable astucia.

- _Segunda pregunta_ \- continuó así Sarah _-¿Por qué elegiste el nombre de David J. para conducirte en el mundo real?_ -

 _-David Jones_ \- comentó Jareth meditándolo mientras volvía a recostarse en el lado derecho del trono – _Ese era el nombre genuino de un cantante extraordinario y con mucho estilo de tu mundo. David Bowie, un genio musical y ahora una leyenda, y yo había pensado con anterioridad en que sí iba a adoptar una identidad humana debía ser la de alguien que tuviera sus semejanzas… Qué mejor que emularlo de esa forma-_ confesó

- _Oh, ya veo_ \- respondió Sarah, comprendiendo de tal forma varias cosas, tanto del aspecto como del modo de comportarse de Jareth en el colegio, que dejaba babeando al 95% del estudiantado femenino. Aquello la llevó a su vez a la siguiente interrogante – _Y respecto a lo de entrar y salir del mundo real, ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirlo sin tener que transformarte en algún animal?-_ rememoró algo que él mismo le había contado una vez

 _-Es algo que solucioné al dejar un reemplazo en mi lugar, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, tu amigo el enano hizo un buen trabajo como encargado del reino-_ Jareth reconoció con algo de su usual despotismo, lo que le incentivó a Sarah a corregirle el nombre de su camarada.

 _-Su nombre es Hoogle_ \- con calma le recordó

 _-Ya lo sé_ \- dijo enseguida él con fingido disgusto – _Pero me gusta hacerte perder la paciencia para que me corrijas-_

 _-Estás medio loco-_ Sarah tuvo que mover de nuevo la cabeza riendo

 _-¿Sí, y quién tiene la culpa?-_ insinuó él observándola con mordacidad

 _-A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme qué hubiese sucedido de no invocarte en un acto inmaduro e impensado para que te llevaras a mi hermano… es decir, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros?… ¿acaso jamás me hubiera enterado de qué eras real?-_ armándose de valor, Sarah le manifestó una de sus interrogantes más importantes. Jareth no tardó en responder.

 _-Me hubiera terminado mostrando ante ti de cualquier forma. Puede que incluso de la manera cómo logré ingresar a tu colegio. Me hubiese arriesgado a ir a vivir al mundo real por un tiempo con tal de poder conocerte. ¿Crees que no lo había pensado con anticipación?-_

 _-Eso me alivia-_ comentó Sarah sonriendo en tanto estiraba una mano hacia el cuello de su refinada chaqueta y se entretenía tocando los bordados dorados _–Por momentos llegué a creer que hubieses sido capaz de raptarme como Hades a Proserpina para obligarme a convivir contigo aquí en tu reino mágico y subterráneo_ \- profirió como quien no quería la cosa, extraviando a la vez su verde mirar en el alto techo y la fachada de la sala real.

 _-Pues esa era otra de mis opciones_ \- declaró él volviendo a incorporarse en el trono para quedar cerca de ella y poder sostenerla entre sus brazos, dejándole claro con el contacto visual que todavía podía ser cruel si lo quería pero que no lo hacía porque la amaba, más ella lo desarmó retomando la seriedad en el mismo instante y con preocupación en su semblante formuló una pregunta adicional

 _-¿Hubieses sido capaz de lastimarme?-_

Jareth tuvo que mirar para otro lado durante unos momentos pero el persistente escrutinio de ella le obligó a proferir una pronta contestación.

- _Jamás_ \- expresó tajante – _Te hubiese expuesto la situación, incluso creo que me hubiese terminado declarando ante ti de rodillas como los amantes antiguos de tu mundo, pidiéndote que me dejaras amarte y me amases también, y en caso de no poder estar contigo me habría conformado contemplándote periódicamente a través de una burbuja de cristal, cuidándote sin que lo supieras, como hice durante mucho tiempo… así tuviese que resignarme a pasar la eternidad solo, pero jamás te hubiese lastimado ni te lastimaría… pensaba que ya estabas al tanto de ello-_ confesó al final con una pisca de resentimiento y lo que expresó a continuación la dejó a Sarah estupefacta - _Sé que en algún momento te infundí temor y que tengo la culpa de que desconfíes en parte de mí. Antes quería que te doblegaras ante mi poder, que me respetases, que me dejaras gobernarte… pero ahora sé que te quiero a mi lado para poder gobernar, para poder existir-_

 _-Jareth…-_ Sarah apenas pudo musitar con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, instante que él aprovechó para transformarlo en romántico.

 _-Dame un beso_ \- le pidió y ella sin pensarlo dos veces con gusto se lo concedió. Compartieron así ambos un rato muy dulce y pasado unos minutos al separarse apoyaron cada uno su frente en la del otro.

 _-¿En qué piensas ahora?-_ demandó saber ella con curiosidad al notar que él no separaba la vista de su boca, muriéndose por conocer que sentía después de momentos como ese junto a ella.

 _-En lo afortunado que soy ahora al poder besarte a mi antojo_ \- confesó él sin vacilaciones provocándole un sonrojo _-¿Y tú en qué piensas?_ \- quiso conocer a su vez acariciándole la mejilla. Ella le soltó entonces el largo cabello rubio, que él se encargó de sacudir cual perrito recién salido del agua, ocasionándole risa.

 _-¡En lo apuesto que te ves con tu look normal y en cuanto te extrañaba!_ \- contestó alegremente

 _-¿Sólo eso?_ \- insistió Jareth con sensualidad

 _-…Y en que todavía pienso que estoy dentro de un sueño_ \- Sarah admitió sin rodeos

 _-¿Sí?... Dime más-_ Jareth inquirió, acortando de tal modo aún más la minúscula distancia que quedaba entre sus bocas para que estas de nuevo se rozaran

- _El más hermoso sueño…_ \- Sarah reafirmó en un susurro _-Tú eres mi más hermoso sueño_ \- y con ello se rindió a la febril pasión del imponente Rey Goblin, que varios minutos después, después de lograrla hacerla perder en sus intensos besos supo conducirla de vuelta a la calma como todo un maestro y permaneció abrazándola hasta que sus corazones se tranquilizaron.

* * *

Los días empezaron a pasar llenos de un dulce encanto, aun cuando Jareth no podía darse el lujo de pasar todo el tiempo con Sarah como quería al tener que volver a sus funciones cotidianas, y debiendo enfrascarse encima con otras que su deber de monarca "ahora" responsable le exigía. Más la sola presencia de ella en el palacio, viviendo junto a él bajo el mismo techo, bastaba para colmarle de dicha y alegría, transformándole todo el estrés en algo llevadero. No le había dicho de su propia boca que procuraba esforzarse en pro de ser mejor hombre para ella y que esto estaba dando resultados que se le traducían en mayores responsabilidades, pero sabía que lo entendía. Su bella mirada esmeralda ahora amorosa en reciprocidad, como en alguna lejana ocasión tanto había soñado ver, se lo confirmaba.

La noticia del inminente compromiso se había esparcido como la pólvora por todo el subsuelo y los reinos aledaños, así como la historia del inicio de su amor. Todas las criaturas de las tierras mágicas estuvieron al tanto pronto y quisieron conocer más de la chica que había vencido al mítico y ermitaño rey en su abominable laberinto, ganando encima su corazón, haciendo por ende que los relatos sobre su temple, bondad y búsqueda de la justicia no tardaran en aparecer y trascendieran, y gracias a estos surgieron pactos tanto dentro como fuera de Underground, pues hasta los más estrictos gobernantes o dirigentes empezaron a poner su esperanza en que la influencia de la futura reina en la toma de decisiones del rey Jareth, traería un remanso de paz, unidad y prosperidad a todos los pueblos.

 _-Vaya, la vida de un rey es en realidad mucho más complicada de lo que creí-_ le confesó ella una tarde a sus amigos, en que estos se habían tomado el día libre o habían salido temprano de sus trabajos; al no poder contenerse más de echar en falta la compañía de Jareth.

Hoogle en su oficio de Primer Ministro, Sir Didymus administrando su propia librería recién inaugurada que iba emergiendo en ventas poco a poco y Ludo ahora como todo un diplomático dirigente y vocero de su tribu solían hacer espacios en sus agendas para poder compartir con ella, puesto que ante todo eran un grupo y no querían dejar de serlo.

- _Su deber es implantar y vigilar que las leyes en estos territorios se cumplan y que marche todo en orden mi lady-_ le explicó Sir Didymus mientras los cuatro tomaban el té al estilo picnic sentados en el césped del jardín

- _Aparte de que ahora le llueven los acuerdos comerciales o sociales y convenios con otros reinos_ \- Hoogle les contó en adición.

- _Y todo este repentino éxito se lo debemos a una joven princesa que con sus buenas ideas ha cambiado para bien la fama del nuestro-_ Sir Didiymus, el honorable caballero, agregó en clara insinuación a ella.

 _-¡Sarah, reina!-_ Ludo ratificó también orgulloso. Consiguiendo así los tres robarle una sonrisa y a la vez el malestar.

 _-Gracias chicos por estar siempre conmigo cuando más los necesito. No sé qué haría sin ustedes-_ Sarah les confesó desde el fondo del alma, mirándolos a cada uno con inmenso cariño, sin saber que su amor ausente desde la ventana de su despacho estaba pendiente de sus pasos a pesar de no poder estar en esos momentos con ella.

De esa forma solía ocurrir en los ofuscados días en que ambos casi no podían reunirse. Jareth al caer la tarde se distraía un poco de la seriedad de sus ocupaciones y de su frustración de no poder dejarlas, observándola jugar con sus amigos o practicar deportes en los grandes jardines, tan fresca como la primavera. La misma primavera que trajera a su vida para disipar su perenne invierno. Y le parecía que hasta el sol del ocaso radiaba con mayor intensidad cada vez que ella al descuido de su cándida pandilla elevaba la vista hacia el ventanal, buscándolo.

Un beso entonces lanzado a la escondida o un guiño eran sus contraseñas, las cuales bastaban para encenderles en llamas a ambos el corazón, alimentando la ansiedad que sentían por encontrarse a solas.

Para Sarah, por su parte, aún con las responsabilidades de él que le restaron bastantes aventuras al idilio, reprimiéndoles muchas citas, fue al final una época muy bonita. La cual duró aparte con creces lo que un verano normal para su gozo y así mismo por el lado bueno, la adiestró para su venidera vida de casada, permitiéndole confiar en que lograría desempeñar bien su rol de esposa real.

Jareth en tanto, consciente de ello, comenzó a dejar el palacio a sus órdenes cuando debía ausentarse por obligaciones reales, fiándose plenamente de ella y también para que se fuese acostumbrando a su futuro papel, lo que Sarah encantada aceptó, aprovechando para terminar de lograr de tal modo en el lugar (inclusive con su propia ayuda aparte de la de los empleados) el cambio drástico que quería, hasta conseguir que el inmueble real entero quedara resanado e impecable, y procurando solicitar que se mantuviese así de allí en adelante. Jareth por su lado, aún acostumbrado al desorden en que él mismo se entendía terminó por comprender que desde hacía tiempo el lugar pedía a gritos algo así, no solo por el bienestar suyo y el de ella, sino de sus colaboradores, y en cuanto notó con asombro al regresar de un viaje que los cambios estaban completos, no le objetó nada, agradeciéndole en cambio con efusividad la iniciativa.

 _-¿Lo ves?, lo único que faltaba aquí era la presencia de una mujer-_ le dijo Sarah después de que él la hubo librado de un abrazo, mirando satisfecha alrededor el buen resultado, y convencida tal como les dijera a sus amigos de que una nueva era había llegado con ella al subsuelo.

Jareth en retribución le autorizó llevar a cabo la actividad que quisiera en sus dominios junto a sus amigos, pero recordándole eso sí que eran sus vacaciones y que ante todo no quería que se complicara por nada ni se extenuara, prefiriendo que se preocupara solo de divertirse. Facultad que ella le agradeció otorgándole en retribución montones de besos cada vez que lo hallaba en el camino, sin importarle ya si estuviese acompañado o no.

Él se sentía en la luna con sus traviesas demostraciones de afecto y luego de recibirlas cuando todavía eran horas de trabajo, le resultaba difícil volver a concentrarse en sus asuntos, teniendo la cabeza llena del recuerdo de sus sonrisas y del sonido de sus dulces risitas coquetas. Pero por suerte tenía a Hoogle como su mano derecha, lo reconocía, quien se encargaba de con paciencia rememorarle sus actividades a cumplir.

No obstante, los días que ambos pasaban juntos, los pocos y preciados que le quedaban libres, todo parecía ser perfecto. Los dos se olvidaban del resto del universo y no había espacio entre ellos para nadie más. Podían entretenerse conversando horas sobre sus vidas inmersos en ese delicioso ambiente de dicha y de complicidad que solo los enamorados conocen mientras paseaban por los grandes jardines tomados del brazo y por los sitios más hermosos del reino. Jareth aparte se encargaba de entrenarla en el manejo de sus nuevos poderes. Prácticas que por lo general terminaban entre demostraciones amorosas, como por ejemplo la vez en que le enseñara con toda la atención de un profesor y a la vez la dedicación de un amante, direccionando su delicada mano desde sus espaldas, a reanimar las flores marchitas y a recolectar por medio de la telequinesis frutos de los árboles. Cercanía que ambos no habían soportado terminando sucumbiendo a besos y caricias.

O al contrario aquellos ejercicios mágicos concluían en bromas y carcajadas, como en otra ocasión en que durante la cena decidieran de mutuo acuerdo usar la telepatía, y las cosas se les salieran de control en cuanto Sarah hiciera alusión a su egocentrismo, algo que él justificó vanagloriándose de sí mismo, por lo que ella en una fingida pelea utilizó entonces sí la telequinesis para mover el frasco de ají y derramarlo sobre su guiso. Aquello le llevó a él a levantarse y perseguirla por los pasillos hasta alcanzarla, tal como ocurriera la vez anteriormente citada, después de que ella le lanzara un montón de hojas y ramas para molestarlo y saliera corriendo entre risas; la giró por la cintura para apropiarse de inmediato de sus labios.

No importaba el lugar cuando estaban a solas y la pasión les alcanzaba, bien podía ser alguna parte boscosa del laberinto o cualquier pared la que les servía para terminar arrimados explorando su sensualidad. Algo sumamente especial para ambos pero sobre todo para Sarah, para quien aquello constituía todo un mundo nuevo que descubrir y en el cual experimentar.

 _-Te amo…-_ le repetía por lo general Jareth contra su boca, deslizando luego la candente suya por su cuello, provocándole incontenibles estremecimientos y que se le enchinara la piel.

Todo él le resultaba una tentación. Su inteligencia, su madurez, su imponente presencia, su forma delicada de ser con ella, descubrir cada vez un poco más de su piel, su físico de Adonis griego, su intensidad al mirarla, su forma de besar, de acariciarla, su aroma… cuando estaba entre sus brazos sentía que se derretía, que le flaqueaban las piernas, que por su cuerpo bailaban miles de mariposas y solo quería perderse en su ser. Sin embargo, esto le traía a la vez una gran duda, y era por qué él a diferencia, en los momentos en que se encontraban más compenetrados, se detenía de pronto pareciendo apartarla y obligándose a sí mismo a guardar distancia como con temor de que el contacto pudiera profundizarse, si la amaba tanto como siempre le decía…

Sarah se decía a sí misma que se lo consultaría al llegar el momento adecuado.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _ **Nota:** **La escena de la conversación de Sareth en el asiento real está inspirada en un bello fan art**_ ** _ _titulado "Just a boy, just a girl", de_ una artista francesa de Deviantart llamada "Pyka-la-Cynique", quien tiene hermosas creaciones de esta peli. _**

_**Si están en busca de imágenes dibujadas de Jareth y Sarah les recomiendo ampliamente que visiten esta página. Se van a entretener.**  
_

 _ **Moonlight86**_


	9. IX: Es para siempre

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas quienes los idearon, y del maravilloso David Bowie y la hermosa Jennifer Connelly quienes les dieron vida. Yo sólo me he tomado un tiempito para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro en homenaje a esta hermosa peli y porque también siempre me han gustado los finales decisivos y felices jajaja. Este es tan solo un pequeño obsequio de una fan para otros fans.**_

 _Amigos (as) llegamos al final de la historia y quiero agradecerles a todos (as) y cada uno (a) por haberla seguido y estar pendientes de ella. Les envío un abrazo a donde quiera que estén._

 **CAPÍTULO IX:** **ES PARA SIEMPRE**

Sarah estaba sentada en el alfeizar del gran ventanal del salón real observando el atardecer y las luces de la ciudad de los Goblins que ya empezaban a encenderse mientras esperaba por Jareth, quien a esas horas estaba por concluir sus compromisos de aquel día. Tenía mientras tanto su mente ocupada en muchas cosas que comprendían desde su lejano mundo y la inmensa pena oculta que le ocasionaba pensar que llegaría el día en que le tocaría separarse de sus seres queridos hasta la que consideraba por ratos al contrario, su egoísta felicidad. La que experimentaba allí, en esa arcana tierra de sueños de la que no quería irse jamás.

El sol para entonces, la misma estrella que podía verse en su mundo, comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las verdes colinas occidentales cuando el protagonista de sus historias ya libre de sus ocupaciones se hizo presente. Ella le sonrió con cariño ni bien verlo y él en retribución le acarició con dulzura la cabeza antes de tomar asiento a su lado, colocándose detrás de ella cerca del marco de la ventana para que así pudiese recostar la espalda en su recio pecho al tiempo que la rodeaba con los brazos.

 _-¿Qué tal tu día amor?-_ Jareth le consultó, aunque estaba al tanto de que lo había pasado en la buena compañía de sus amigos en una excursión en el bosque.

 _-No puedo quejarme, ha sido maravilloso… sólo que me hiciste falta tú-_ contestó Sarah con sinceridad pues con todo se le habían hecho casi interminables la horas extrañándolo desde que lo viera temprano esa mañana.

Él en respuesta le besó dulcemente la mejilla ante lo que ella tuvo que cerrar durante unos instantes los ojos, disfrutando de sentirse amada y segura en su compañía. Había tanto que quería aprender de él, que le enseñara, quería perfeccionarse a sí misma en las artes mágicas, que conllevaba ser su pareja y en los refinados modales que le permitirían terminar de transformarse en una dama, para de esa forma algún día poder reconocer con orgullo que estaba a su altura, que era digna de él. Deseó así a las estrellas que ya empezaban a dejarse ver brillando en el crepúsculo, desde el fondo de su corazón, convertirse en un futuro en la magnífica reina que necesitaba.

Y sucedió enseguida algo peculiar que asemejó ser como una respuesta a su interno llamado. Algo que de forma maravillosa se combinó con la dulce sensación de advertir a Jareth contemplándola con amor en tanto deslizaba sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos, volviendo el momento en definitiva inolvidable. El horizonte comenzó de pronto a cubrirse de diferentes colores fluorescentes que parecieron comenzar a bailar.

 _-¡Oh por dios!-_ exclamó sin poder creer que hubiese tanta belleza en esa parte del universo

 _-Es un anochecer boreal_ \- Jareth se tomó el tiempo de explicarle – _Suelen darse de vez en cuando y me alegra que haya sucedido hoy como un regalo especial para mi reina-_ le dijo al oído con su voz cautivadora mientras le acariciaba las mejillas bordeadas por su oscura cabellera. Sarah comprendió con ello que se refería a la proximidad de su cumpleaños en el tiempo real, del que Jareth estaba al tanto.

- _De verdad que nunca dejarán de sorprenderme ni tú ni todo Underground-_ comentó Sarah sonriéndole con fascinación, teniendo que voltearse un poco para verle de frente. Él por toda respuesta acortó entonces la distancia que separaba sus rostros para darle un dulce beso que no tardó en volverse apasionado y dejarle la cabeza en las nubes, haciéndola olvidarse por unos instantes de lo que existía alrededor. Tan solo pudiendo apreciarlo a él copándole todos los sentidos.

Más Sarah consideraba que su regalo ideal ya lo había conseguido al gestar un profundo cambio en su corazón, por el cual ya se estaban dando buenos frutos. La personalidad de Jareth había variado para bien y tanto ella como todos sus súbditos no dejaban de advertirlo. Ahora aparte de un novio dedicado y romántico, estaba demostrando que podía ser un monarca responsable y preocupado por el bienestar de su pueblo, acciones que le hacían sentirse cada vez más orgullosa de él.

" _Estar contigo me hace mejor persona, me acercas a la gente y esa es sólo una de las razones por las que cada día te amo más"_ En algún rato inclusive él le había dicho, sorprendiéndola, más su asombro de entonces, el cual supo bien disimular, no se comparó en nada al que le produjo lo que en ese momento el rubio fey susurró contra sus labios

 _-Amor mío, te lo pregunto formalmente, ¿te casas conmigo?_ -

 _-¿Qué?-_ exclamó Sarah al instante un tanto aturdida, teniendo que separarse un poco para dialogar el tema _–…Yo creía que aquello ya estaba acordado…-_ profirió sin entender

 _-Ciertamente el tópico en algún rato entre nosotros fue expuesto pero no con la seriedad precisa_ \- argumentó él _–Es por ello que_ _tengo algo para ti-_ añadió y para completar la estupefacción de Sarah, onduló en el aire ante sus ojos su enguantada mano derecha como si fuese a hacer aparecer otra de sus esferas mágicas, pero en lugar de ello materializó la sortija más hermosa que en la vida ella viera. Un anillo de plata que contenía en el centro una piedra de diamante con los colores del arco iris.

 _-¡Wow!... ¡Es increíble!-_ Sarah no pudo evitar exclamar llevándose las manos a la boca, pareciéndole que se hallaba inmersa en un lapso irreal, como dentro de una película o de un sueño, sin alcanzar a diferenciar ya entre la fantasía de la realidad. Todo mientras le veía a él tomarle la mano de forma delicada entre las varoniles suyas para deslizar luego despacio el esplendoroso aro en su dedo anular. No obstante, Jareth aun presenciándola maravillada, no conforme con eso, enseguida sin miramientos se arrodilló frente a ella, volviendo la situación todavía más especial. Mucho más especial que las de las tramas de las novelas, Sarah se dijo para sí al final, que se trataba de la pedida de mano de un rey.

 _-Mi amada Sarah Williams, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-_ el monarca del Reino Goblin esbozó la pregunta de rigor, y Sarah dejó transcurrir un par de segundos antes de ella misma oírse musitar en voz trémula debido a la emoción, un rotundo _"Sí"._ La cara de Jareth entonces se revistió de la más radiante y dulce sonrisa, un instante antes de ceder a su alegría y completa dicha, estrechándola en un impulso entre sus fuertes brazos.

Sarah en respuesta prefirió irse al suelo con él antes de seguir permitiendo que siendo el gobernante de Underground permaneciese así arrodillado, e inclinándose hacia delante con fuerza, logró derrumbarlo sin salirse del abrazo afectuoso. Los besos prosiguieron de inmediato a las risas, irresistibles al advertirse ambos tan cerca.

Para ella el contacto con él era como una droga pero mucho más alucinógena. Incluso más que aquel durazno encantado que alguna vez le diera para intentar en un acto irreflexivo de amor que permaneciera a su lado… Solo una probada de su varonil sensualidad desde un inicio había sido suficiente para que se reconociera adicta y para que cada día que pasaba quisiera más de él. Jareth por su parte, por momentos le demostraba que con él ocurría igual y aquello la llenaba de regocijo, mas siempre se detenía en lo mejor, cuando el contacto pugnaba por intensificarse, llenándola aunque no se diera cuenta de una ligera decepción y tristeza… y aquella vez no fue diferente.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Es que hice algo mal?_ \- consultó ella preocupada, acostada en el piso junto a él.

 _-Tú, Sarah, eres la luz en este reino y en mi vida. Jamás podrías hacer algo que yo llegase a considerar del todo mal-_ argumentó Jareth sin contestar directamente a sus preguntas

- _Pero…_ \- quiso insistir ella no conforme del todo con su respuesta, mas él se encargó de terminarle la frase, topándole con cariño la respingona nariz

-… _Pero ahora debemos detenernos, porque es lo correcto_ \- le hizo ver con palabras de caballero, ante lo que ella tuvo que bajar la mirada al sentirse en parte avergonzada por sus mundanos deseos –… _Y yo debo cuidarte_ \- Jareth exhalando un suspiro y recostándose totalmente boca arriba observando el techo, para concretar, añadió. Revelándole así que en su caso también le era difícil resistirse a la tentación.

- _Con tu respuesta me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo_ \- agregó luego ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarla. Sus enigmáticos ojos irradiaban puro amor _–Y yo me encargaré de que tú también a partir de ahora cada día seas la mujer más feliz-_ le prometió, alcanzando a entrelazar su mano con la suya y llevándosela a sus labios. Sarah no dijo nada, simplemente permaneciendo recostada a su lado, se conformó con contemplarlo con igual devoción.

* * *

La presentación en sociedad de Sarah como la prometida real se dio a las dos noches siguientes, teniendo como fondo además una causa muy especial. Su cumpleaños que llegaría en el mundo real dentro de tres días adicionales.

Jareth incomparable como siempre en la majestuosidad de sus reuniones feéricas, se encargó de brindar en su honor el baile más maravilloso que se viera en Underground en los últimos tiempos, al que estuvieron invitados cordialmente representantes de todos los sectores del reino junto con los personajes más celebres, así como también gobernantes de reinos vecinos.

Fue un día festivo para todo el mundo en general y los que esa noche tuvieron el privilegio de estar en el palacio, disfrutaron de un banquete buffet con todas las delicias favoritas de la futura reina. Constituyendo en cada detalle para la agasajada un nuevo baile de ensueño, en el cual para resaltar, aparte de lucir magnífica en un vestido azul serenidad estilo princesa diseñado por el más renombrado modista de Underground y de haber sido arreglada además por los mejores estilistas; su admirado y afamado ahora prometido, no había tenido ojos para nadie más que no fuese ella, colmándola de alegría y sacándola a bailar con su elegancia de gran señor en la mayoría de las piezas, haciendo que la velada fuese casi perfecta. Mucho mejor con creces que aquella mascarada en la que sus cuerpos a causa de la danza entraran en contacto por primera vez.

" _Casi perfecta_ " Sarah se dijo después, pues ocurrió un pequeño incidente que le recordó que su padre siempre acotaba que la felicidad nunca viene completa.

En un momento al ir al tocador, le tocó cruzar por una bonita antesala en la cual se encontraban reunidos varios caballeros y damas fairies conversando, y al pasar cerca de un grueso pilar estilo románico escuchó a un par de féminas charlando detrás sobre ella y riéndose, criticándola abiertamente sin percatarse de su presencia allí.

 _-Es inentendible eso que le ve. Esa mortal es tan insulsa y corriente_ \- comentó una refiriéndose a Jareth

- _Una ordinaria y aparte ni siquiera es todavía una mujer completa, simplemente una sosa niña-_ expuso otra

 _-Ni siquiera combinan. Él es tan bello, todo un sueño, en cambio esa chiquilla deja mucho que desear-_ intervino de nuevo la primera

 _-Y he oído además que le falta muchísimo tiempo todavía para alcanzar la mayoría de edad. En definitiva pierde su tiempo con alguien así-_ añadió la segunda

 _-Eso conlleva algo bueno, quizá como falta tanto, nuestro hermoso rey hasta se arrepiente y termina cancelando este ilógico compromiso-_ agregó de pronto una tercera dama ya mayor, acercándoseles.

 _-O a lo mejor lo que quiere es conseguir algo mediante ella y una vez lo obtenga la deseche como si se tratara de un pañuelo inservible, no por nada tiene fama de travieso y traicionero-_ una cuarta se les unió por último y con su comentario el pequeño grupo estalló al final en carcajadas que lastimaron profundamente a Sarah.

Aquellas malévolas opiniones lograron hacerle decaer buena parte del ánimo sin poderlo evitar. Las fairies eran bonitas, tanto como las mismas hadas y al igual que ellas, tal como lo descubriera en ese mundo, no parecían ser de muy buenos sentimientos. Con todo, su propia belleza, así ella mismo se advirtiese deslumbrante en aquella ocasión al contemplarse en los espejos, al punto de casi no reconocerse a sí misma; no era comparable, debía admitirlo. Además se trataba de mujeres visiblemente contemporáneas de la edad de Jareth y aparte experimentadas, que se morían por quitárselo.

No obstante, antes de que las ganas de llorar del coraje le vencieran, se dijo sacando a flote todo su buen optimismo que ya se encargaría de demostrarles si era en realidad lo que pensaban, proponiéndose además interrogar a Jareth para averiguar si él también creía lo mismo, y si era aquella la causa por la que parecía contenerse con ella… se le ocurrió entonces de repente una excelente idea. Algo a lo que intuía él no podría negarse.

Con todo no volvió a la fiesta porque ya no se sentía bien allí, inmersa entre tanta gente falsa y en cuanto Jareth al notar su ausencia salió en su búsqueda, le halló sentada en unas escalinatas que daban hacia los jardines, abrazándose las piernas abatida.

 _-¿Qué pasa mi vida?_ \- le preguntó preocupado, tomando asiento a su vez en un escalón más arriba que el de ella y cuando Sarah se animó a contarle su pesar a causa de aquellos infames comentarios que despertaban sus inseguridades, no hizo más que reírse de buena gana – _No seas tontita, no hay en esta tierra ninguna mujer que se compare a ti, que tenga tu magia y tu fuerza interior. Para mí en este reino apartado del universo y en tu propio mundo, eres especial, única, y por eso te amo tanto-_

Sarah no pudo más que voltearse totalmente hacia él y sonreírle con emotividad y gratitud mientras se secaba con rapidez unas cuantas lágrimas que contra su voluntad a causa del enojo se le escaparan, él entonces le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar y ella enseguida la aceptó.

- _Yo también te amo, si supieras cuánto-_ expresó en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente y sin poder contenerse más se inclinó y le lanzó los brazos al cuello, como había estado deseando hacer durante toda la noche. Jareth la aferró a sí en respuesta en un abrazo que pareció en un interminable lapso fundir sus almas en una sola.

Sarah alejó así por un momento las nubes de desesperanza que la aquejaban y en cuanto volvió a clavar sus ojos en los enigmáticos de él, reunió el valor para pedirle en voz baja y muy cerca de su boca, la cual le resultaba una tentación y de sólo recordar su sensual roce contra la suya le hacía temblar las piernas; que fuesen a un lugar donde pudiesen tener más privacidad.

 _-¿Me llevarías por un rato lejos de aquí?-_

Jareth la miró con suspicacia un instante pero decidió complacer sus deseos, chasqueó de inmediato los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el escenario donde se hallaban cambió a un amplio y majestuoso salón que Sarah conocía o mejor dicho recordaba, el salón esférico donde compartieran su primer baile. El cual tenía ya las paredes de cristal restauradas y en ese momento estaba vacío, a disposición para los dos solos. Sarah lo reconoció al instante y de repente una enigmática y hermosa música instrumental que no se veía de dónde provenía empezó a sonar inundando el ambiente para que pudiesen bailar.

…Estar en aquel lugar de nuevo los dos solos, era un anhelo que ella había conservado desde que regresara a su casa de su aventura en el laberinto pero que no se había atrevido a mencionarle para no remover recuerdos amargos, mas entonces se hacía realidad.

Volvió en sí de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió que él le rodeaba la cintura gentilmente con un brazo y tomaba con delicadeza su mano derecha entre la otra suya en tanto la música cambiaba por otra más especial. Aquella melodía parecida a la de su caja de música que compartieran durante aquella mascarada memorable. Y él comenzó a tararear la letra tal como lo hiciera en aquella ocasión en que se la dedicara, comenzó a cantársela con su voz profunda y varonil, abstrayéndola del mundo exterior ya fuera el real o el fantástico.

"… _As the world falls down…"_

Como presa de un hechizo, Sarah no podía apartar la vista de la suya, ni de dejar de admirar lo elegante y encantador que lucía a la luz de los candelabros en su traje azul de cielo nocturno en el cual parecían brillar las estrellas y que a la vez combinaba tan bien con su vestido. Toda ella sobrecogida en su magnánima presencia de monarca de leyendas, resultándole todavía inverosímil que hubiese podido fijarse en ella, una chica humana común y corriente.

Cómo adivinando sus dudas él le acarició la mejilla con ternura en pro de despejarlas y en cuanto concluyó aquella encantadora canción que un día en que le preguntara le contó que había creado para ella, le dejó saber que cualquier otra cosa que quisiera tan sólo tendría que pedírsela y la complacería

– _Tu cumpleaños se acerca, si tienes algún deseo en especial, algún sueño, lo que quieras, tan sólo dímelo y yo lo pondré a tus pies-_ le dijo sorprendiéndola. Sarah lo sopesó unos instantes sin saber que contestar, encontrando todavía increíble que la amase así, sin embargo pronto dio prioridad a aquello que desde hacía días había estado rondándole en la cabeza y que esa noche había cobrado fuerza terminando por convertirse en un rotundo deseo en su interior, luego del malestar vivido al escuchar sin querer aquellas críticas en su contra… ese algo que con anterioridad había relegado a lo recóndito de su alma por considerarlo indebido. Más al final, decidida como era, resolvió dejar sus inhibiciones a un lado y le reveló al oído aquello que tanto quería.

 _-Concédeme ser tuya_ -

Como respuesta, Jareth parpadeó creyendo no haber entendido bien, por lo que ella al percibir la contrariedad en su rostro pero sin claudicar respecto a su requerimiento, se encargó de reiterárselo, acortando aún más la poca distancia restante entre ambos usando una sutil estrategia de coquetería – _Quiero que me dejes pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma, que seas mío… que esta noche nos volvamos uno_ \- especificó con mayor claridad y casi en susurros, solo para él, aún a sabiendas de que no había nadie más en la sala, y para terminar de convencerlo mientras él la escrutaba imperturbable como analizando la profundidad de hasta donde quería llegar, deslizó delicadamente sus manos por su pecho en dirección ascendente, para luego pararse de puntillas y regalarle un dulce beso en los labios.

Imposible de resistirse mucho a sus encantos, Jareth le siguió el juego encargándose de intensificar el beso como ella requería, y sin miramientos la encerró entre sus brazos. Mas para decepción de Sarah, en el momento en que sintió estaban más compenetrados y que él constituía otra vez todo su universo, Jareth se detuvo dejándola disconforme y llena de frustración.

 _-Es suficiente_ \- decretó él con seriedad sin que ella pudiera comprender el porqué de la repentina abstención en su comportamiento

 _-¿Qué sucede?_ \- quiso saber preocupada al tiempo que procuraba acercársele de nuevo en vista de que él se apartara un tanto, para acariciarle la mejilla.

 _-Debo detenerme_ \- manifestó él sin embargo contrariado, rehuyendo de su toque

 _-¡Por qué! Necesito saber_ \- reiteró ella algo dolida mientras lo veía llevarse una mano a la frente al darle la espalda, como si luchara internamente con algo que debía hacer o no.

 _-¡Porque sí y ya deja de provocarme!-_ al final Jareth le gritó enfadado, sin explicarle que el enojo era mayoritariamente consigo mismo por razones que todavía no le pensaba decir. Sarah por ende lo tomó a mal y con su personalidad volátil no dudó en contestarle indignada

 _-¡Y tú de tentarme! No solamente yo tengo la culpa en esto…_ \- al exponer aquello la voz se le quebró, teniendo que salir corriendo para que no la viera llorar.

 _-¡Sarah!-_ vociferó él exasperado más ella no volteó ni mucho menos se detuvo.

* * *

Cepillándose el largo cabello antes de acostarse a dormir, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación en el palacio, Sarah sintiéndose a la vez muy sola y lejos de su mundo, meditaba a oscuras sobre lo que estaba haciendo mal como mujer para que el rey y sobre todo su novio (por quien había sido capaz de cruzar dimensiones) no la considerase del todo deseable.

Sin poder evitar darle un poco de credibilidad a lo que los fairies comentaran, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que quizá no la encontraba una verdadera dama a su altura y que en el fondo sí estaba dudando de ella, por no querer ni pensar todavía lo de que estuviese utilizándola para otras finalidades.

La decepción a causa de las abstinencias de él por ende se le estaba transformando en desconfianza y a la vez en una profunda tristeza, y el sentir su rechazo esa noche de forma tan cruda le tenía a un paso de la determinación de que lo mejor sería marcharse a su casa.

Cavilaba en ello cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta. Un par de golpes sobrios y pausados que le dejaron saber enseguida que se trataba de un hombre buscando expiar sus culpas, y no se equivocaba.

 _-¿Quién es?_ \- consultó aun así antes dejar el cepillo a un lado y levantarse e ir a abrir

 _-Soy yo Sarah, debemos hablar. Abre la puerta, ten la bondad_ \- en voz condescendiente y con una paciencia que no utilizaba con nadie, Jareth solicitó. Más ella dando prioridad a su enojo, los cuales por lo general resultaban ser largos, se rehusó tajante a su petición, resultándole increíble y extraño por otra parte que un rey de los de su tipo pudiese tocar de forma tan cordial a la puerta de una simple muchacha.

 _-No quiero hablar contigo Rey Goblin, bien puedes retirarte por donde viniste_ \- expresó ella primero en un tono no muy alto procurando que nadie más se enterara pero no por eso menos resuelto, aunque sabía que aquello no resignaría al obstinado monarca -… _Quizá deberíamos decirnos adiós, sería lo mejor para nuestros dos mundos-_ agregó por último en voz más baja mientras se arrimaba a la puerta dejando que aflorara un poco del sufrimiento que llevaba en su interior, y tal como suponía su renuencia no hizo más que despertar la verdadera ira de Jareth, no acostumbrado todavía a que le dijesen que no.

 _-Sarah, te lo estoy ordenando. ¡Abre esa puerta!-_ vociferó no tardando en hacer valer lo respetable de su puesto - _No me desobedezcas que no estoy jugando-_ le advirtió, intentando matizar en su hablar el último retal de calma que le quedaba, sólo que ante aquella amenaza Sarah se indignó aún más, pues ni su papá le hablaba así.

 _-¡Oh muy bien, perfecto! ¡Así te quería desenmascarar! ¡Me hiciste que viniera aquí con el cuento de que sería tu invitada especial para al final tratarme como una lacaya más!-_ no tardó en reclamarle al final de cuentas sin ya importarle quien los escuchara o no _– ¡No puedes mandarme Rey Goblin, yo ni siquiera soy de aquí, soy humana!_ \- le recordó para que lo tuviese bien en claro para entonces y en un futuro, ya que parecía tener tantas dudas sobre ella. Jamás iba a cambiar su personalidad a menos que fuera para mejor y jamás se iba a dejar doblegar de manera sumisa. Podía ser casi una niña como todos dijeran, pero lo tenía bien presente.

El rubio mandatario desde el otro lado de la puerta tuvo que sostenerse el tabique nasal para intentar controlarse en vista de que tendría que lidiar con una de sus rabietas aparte de con su propio mal carácter, sin embargo con la determinación que su cargo conllevaba, no dio su brazo a torcer y al contrario se mostró implacable.

 _-¡Cuento hasta tres Sarah!-_ voceó _-¡Vas a abrir esa puerta o la tumbaré yo mismo!-_

La nueva orden terminó de enfadar del todo a Sarah que entonces se declaró en posición de guerra echando su hermoso cabellera oscura hacia atrás en un desafiante ademán así nadie la estuviese observando y cruzándose de brazos resolvió

 _-¡Pues tendrás que obligarme, ya te he dicho que nunca tendrás poder sobre mí!_ -

Y aquello fue todo. Oyó un sonido gutural de ira afuera de la alcoba, como un gruñido de animal salvaje y lo siguiente que supo fue que el rey furioso atravesó con su magia la puerta, apareciendo de repente imponente frente a ella que no obstante, aunque le asaltó una chispa de prudencia y recelo durante unos segundos, supo mantenerse allí estoica y con la mirada fija, sin retrocederle ni un poquito. Su actitud altiva fue tal, que Jareth aún en medio de su prepotencia no le quedó más que sucumbir a los encantos y seguridad en sí misma de su futura reina, teniendo que disimular con esfuerzo unas repentinas ganas de sonreír.

Ella empero ajena al asunto y todavía enfadada no dudó en reclamarle lo altanero que era.

 _-¡Vaya!, entonces resulta que valiéndote de tu magnánimo poder sueles aparecerte en los dormitorios de tus invitados cuando te da la gana_ -

 _-Tú me obligaste a actuar así-_ aclaró él empezando a aminorar la distancia entre ambos pero ya con un motivo muy diferente al enojo, tanto que cuando estuvo cerca de ella no pudo evitar hablarle con infinita ternura. Tanto que en un instante la desarmó haciéndole bajar la mirada con cierto azoramiento por su propio comportamiento tan a la defensiva.

 _-Reconozco que alguna vez mi vida consideré que no eras suficiente rival para mí, pero ahora sé que no encontraría otro más poderoso… No sólo conseguiste atravesar mi laberinto, sino que supiste llegar hasta mi corazón. Me tienes en tus manos preciosa, por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Por qué gozas torturándome?, ¿Por qué deseas ponerme a prueba?-_ con la mayor sinceridad Jareth le confesó, inquiriendo varias cuestiones a la vez que hicieron que ella terminara por ablandarse y dejara su enojo a un lado, cambiándolo por angustia al percibir que lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

 _-Yo… en ningún momento he querido lastimarte. Sólo quiero que tengas presente que te amo y que me dejes demostrártelo-_ trató de explicarle conmovida mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas y le hablaba muy de cerca hasta conseguir que él juntara su frente a la suya y sus respiraciones se confundieran.

 _-Por favor no me malinterpretes_ \- fue él quien entonces habló – _Mis sentimientos para contigo son verdaderos. Te deseó con todo mi ser pero eres menor de edad y de darse una relación sexual entre nosotros, el intercambio de poder que surgiría al unir nuestros cuerpos, sobre todo el que pasaría de mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo, indudablemente te mataría_ \- le explicó con calma, acariciándole un hombro para que comprendiera – _Es por esa razón por la que no debemos adelantar las cosas_ -

- _Ahora lo veo… en realidad nunca quisiste hacerme daño_ \- entendió Sarah teniendo una vez más que dejar caer la mirada _–…Y yo llegué a desconfiar…-_ se reclamó al final para sí misma.

 _-¿Dudaste de mi amor por ti?-_ él requirió saber, ella sin poder esconderlo, asintió.

 _-Sí, pero no del mío por ti y por eso necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto, para saber en qué parte del camino se había perdido ese sentimiento tan grande que una vez me demostraras-_ sin complicarse, le expuso - _Yo te amaba Jareth sin saber que eras real y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que me muera-_

Aquella hermosa confesión le hizo caer en cuenta a él de una cruda realidad sobre la que no habían a fondo todavía conversado, recordando de repente la norma vital más pesarosa del mundo real pero que por suerte era casi inexistente en el suyo. Aquella donde radicaba la mayor diferencia entre sus mundos. La mortalidad y la eternidad. Haciéndolo estremecerse con la sola mención de la primera, sobrecogido.

 _-Tú jamás morirás, no lo permitiré_ \- Jareth declaró con rotundidad, recapacitar en la sola posibilidad de perderla le llenó de angustia y antes de que Sarah pudiera exhalar un suspiro, se vio encerrada en un intenso abrazo y segundos después envuelta en un apasionado beso que casi le hizo perder la razón y la conciencia. Y en esta ocasión Jareth sin contenerse la levantó entre sus brazos como a una novia en su noche de bodas para llevarla hasta el lecho.

Una vez en la cama, los besos se reanudaron con mayor fogosidad acompañados de un montón de caricias que los condujo a ambos al borde del delirio. En especial a Sarah, quien pudo explorar por fin la más reprimida sensación a la que su juvenil cuerpo podía llegar y sin perder la virginidad. Jareth deslumbrado con su natural sensualidad y su frescura juvenil que le recordaba a las rosas, permitió que ella le desabrochase la camisa y le tocase como quisiera, que experimentase recorriendo su cuerpo masculino al tiempo que él recorría con sus manos el de ella avivando su excitación y juntando sus sexos, embriagándola de placer hasta tal punto que llegado un momento se giró en la cama colocándose encima de él, donde éste le concedió que se moviera a su antojo buscando su propia liberación hasta conseguirla.

Sobrecogida y presa del mayor deleite que experimentara en la vida, entonces se dejó caer exhausta sobre su pecho, mientras él con ternura la cobijaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ fue lo primero que le pregunto luego de transcurrido el éxtasis. Ella asintió besándole con fervor el dorso de una de las manos.

- _Pudimos controlarnos-_ comentó todavía un tanto agitada y sin llegar a creerse todavía a totalidad lo que acababan de vivir.

 _-Hoy he podido comprobar que mi resistencia es mayor a la de un hombre común, como en mi interior sospechaba, sin embargo no siempre es bueno tentar al destino… y tú mi Sarah eres mi tentación más grande_ \- le compartió él al tiempo que le despejaba parte del sedoso cabello para entonces algo desordenado y transpirado de los costados de la cara y la frente _-…Es sólo cuestión de tiempo mi amor. Esperaré con paciencia hasta que cumplas dieciocho años y te conviertas en mi esposa. Entrarás para ese tiempo en la edad adulta y el intercambio de energía no te afectará_ \- se encargó además de susurrarle en tanto le topaba con el dedo su respingona nariz que tanto adoraba – _Haremos entonces las cosas a la formalidad antigua de tu mundo, pero hasta mientras permíteme cortejarte como es debido, permíteme sentirme humano aunque sea por una vez-_ Ella con dulzura le sonrió levantando la vista con su rostro sonrojado y enseguida se manifestó de acuerdo.

 _-Acepto_ \- expresó sorprendiéndolo

Jareth dejando de acariciarle la cabeza para mirarla, la escrutó necesitando corroborarlo, extrañado de que hubiese aceptado a la primera y sin poner objeciones, más cuando ella asintió, pudo ver la resolución inmersa en su brillante y verde mirada y le sonrió en respuesta agradecido.

 _-Ni modo, tendré que esperar… porque me gustaría volver a tener más momentos así contigo –_ Sarah le confesó dejando a un lado sus inhibiciones que en ese rato ya no venían ni al caso y sintiendo además que después de lo ocurrido se había vuelto en algo mayor.

 _-Y los tendremos, y serán mucho mejores, te lo prometo. La espera valdrá la pena y no te arrepentirás. Mientras tanto me sabré controlar y me encargaré de que tus días y noches estén llenos de emoción amor mío_ \- con palabra de rey, él le afirmó mientras ella por toda contestación acercaba su rostro al suyo para regalarle otro pequeño beso en los labios, luego volvió a recostarse abrazada a su pecho, contenta de escuchar el sonido de su corazón y deseando a la vez que transcurriera de prisa el tiempo para poder llamarlo suyo y pertenecerle… aún cuando sabía que con ello debía irse preparando para las inevitables consecuencias que aquello traería. El renunciar a su verdadero mundo, a su propia vida y lo más doloroso, a su familia, pero el amor que llevaba en su interior, el amor que sentía por él era inmenso, la hacía fuerte y no se encontraba arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado. Por ese amor sabía que sería capaz de luchar contra cualquier cosa, tal como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Un recuerdo de algo que él previamente dijera se le pasó por la mente entonces, logrando que si tristeza fuera aplastada por un sentimiento de curiosidad.

 _-Jareth, con anterioridad mencionaste antes algo sobre impedir la muerte… ¿es que acaso puedes con tu magia retrasarla o detenerla?-_ necesitó conocer-¿ _Puedes hacer aquello?…-_ consultó incrédula _–Sobre mi caso aquí en Underground, entiendo según lo que me explicaste que al permanecer a tu lado no envejeceré, pero creí que mi reloj vital seguiría siendo humano y que por ende me llegaría el día de…-_

 _-¡No!-_ Jareth terminante no le permitió concluir la frase – _No lo comprendiste bien. A mi lado no solo no dejarás de ser joven y hermosa, sino que al convertirte en mi esposa te volverás eterna-_ le detalló para que nunca más volviese a mencionar aquello y a la vez para conseguir tranquilizar él mismo su alma. Habría a partir de aquella tan esperada fecha en que Sarah se volviese mayor de edad, (la fecha por cierto acordada para unir sus vidas), otras barreras importantes que superar, como ya ambos conversaran previamente, más él se había comprometido a ayudarle a superar la dura etapa de aceptación, confiando en que el amor que entre los dos existía era muy fuerte y sería capaz de vencerlo todo. Tenía fe en ello y aparte, como monarca precavido que era siempre procuraba en su proceder anticiparse a las cosas, por lo que desde ya se encontraba trabajando en ideas para que el alejamiento de Sarah de su mundo no le resultase tan pesado y terrible.

 _-¿Quiere decir entonces que estaremos juntos por siempre jamás de verdad, como dicen los cuentos de hadas?_ \- sin poder terminar de dar crédito a ello al tiempo que se sentía completamente enamorada e imposibilitada de dejar de admirarlo, Sarah emocionada requirió por último saber

- _El infinito y un día_ \- especificó él acercando otra vez su rostro al suyo hasta hacer que sus alientos se confundieran

 _-Eso es… ¡maravilloso!-_ ella exclamó feliz desde el fondo de su alma y él para despejar cualquier duda acercó su boca a su oído

 _-Es tan sólo para siempre mi amor, no demasiado en nuestro caso_ \- comentó con naturalidad –¿ _Lo ves?, ya tendremos toda la eternidad para amarnos_ -

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 _Nos leemos también en el epílogo._

 _Belén (Moonlight86)_


	10. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **Los personajes de "Labyrinth" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jim Henson y George Lucas quienes los idearon, y del maravilloso David Bowie y la hermosa Jennifer Connelly quienes les dieron vida. Yo sólo tuve una idea acerca de esta inolvidable película y me di un tiempito para plasmarla en escrito, como un**_ _ **pequeño homenaje.**_

 _Agradezco infinitamente a todos quienes hayan seguido esta historia y por esperar su conclusión durante tanto tiempo. Así mismo gracias por sus comentarios, suscripciones y favoritos. Aunque no les conozca, les llevo en el corazón.  
_

 _Con ustedes comparto entonces la parte final._

 **EPÍLOGO**

El cumpleaños de Sarah llegó y fue festejado por su flamante novio y sus amigos hasta bien podía decirse lanzar la casa por la ventana (o mejor dicho el castillo, en este caso) y sin necesidad incluso de una fiesta de "Dulces dieciséis".

Desde el momento en que despertara, Jareth se había encargado de sorprenderla con el más hermoso y especial ramo de flores que ella viera en la vida, el cual al contener un ejemplar de cada tipo de los que existiera en la Tierra, ocupaba como una gran escultura casi la mitad de la habitación. Sarah indudablemente se llevó las manos a la boca impresionada al verlo y luego el corazón se le llenó de emoción al tomar la delicada tarjeta dorada entre sus manos y leer lo que en impecable caligrafía impresa, decía:

" _Para mi reina. Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Este va a ser un día inolvidable y empieza a partir de ahora._

 _Te espero en el comedor para desayunar._

 _Tuyo por siempre, Jareth"_

La siguiente sorpresa llegó por idea del grupo. Se organizó un desayuno de primera en el que fueron servidos absolutamente todos los manjares que a ella le gustaban, al constituir la comida más importante del día. Sarah en agradecimiento les dio un largo abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos y un gran beso a Jareth, quien además por tratarse de una fecha tan esperada había hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para pasarla a su lado. Emocionada entonces hasta las lágrimas les reiteró a todos que lo que encontraba más importante era tenerlos allí con ella en su día especial.

Los chicos le llevaron sin embargo también regalos, aun cuando ella les había dicho con mucha anticipación que no hacía falta.

Hoogle le obsequio una nueva y verdadera joya que adquiriera. Un brazalete de ópalo y brillantes que compensaba al de plástico que ella le diera una vez para que le guiara en pro de poder atravesar el laberinto.

- _Una joya para otra joya_ \- le dijo teniendo que bajar un instante la mirada, al recordar su no muy buen accionar y su comportamiento interesado de entonces, más al recibir sin esperárselo un beso en la mejilla en retribución por parte de ella, se alegró y ruborizó a la vez comprendiendo que no le guardaba rencor.

- _Gracias Hoogle por ser un gran amigo. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando me necesites_ -

Sir Didymus por su parte, le regaló una gruesa enciclopedia con información completa y actualizada sobre los reinos mágicos, que le recalcó le serviría para conocer más sobre la nueva vida a la que tendría que ir acostumbrándose

- _Esto es un regalo insignificante para lo mucho que se merece, My Lady_ \- con modestia en un momento expresó, pero en respuesta Sarah le dio un abrazo.

 _-Esta forma de agradecerte es insuficiente para todo lo que tú y Ambrosius han hecho por mí. Los quiero mucho, quiero que siempre lo tengan presente-_ arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, profirió, consiguiendo que de la profunda mirada del honorable caballero escaparan unas cuantas lagrimitas.

Por último, Ludo le llevó una cajita de donde para asombro de ella saltó ni bien tomarla en sus manos una adorable y amaestrada pequeña ardilla adornada con un lazo rosa, que la quedó escrutando por unos instantes sin demostrarle ni un poquito de miedo y provocándole una inmensa ternura.

 _-Pancha, amiga… de Sarah_ \- el enorme compañero de las rocas, le presentó

 _-¿Panchita?-_ dijo Sarah sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nueva mascota y ésta parecía cómoda y complacida – _Muchas gracias Ludo, creo que ella y yo seremos buenas amigas-_ opinó contenta de tener ahora un nuevo animalito al cual mimar, en vista de que echaba tanto de menos a Merlín, quien se quedaría con Toby.

- _Sarah amiga_ \- repitió el peludo color naranja y ella respondiendo a sus palabras fue hacia él y le rodeó con los brazos con inmenso cariño, apoyando la cabeza en su amplio pecho y cerrando los ojos, sin importarle siquiera que la ardilla confianzuda y traviesa corriera a posársele sobre uno de sus hombros.

- _Y es así también como yo te consideraré siempre sin importar qué pueda pasar: Mi gran amigo_ \- le expresó de corazón, sabiendo que muy bien la entendía.

Le agradeció en resumen a todos por ser tan bellos, leales e incondicionales con ella como siempre, recalcándoles que seguirían siendo un grupo aun cuando se casara y ascendiera a reina, y lo muy dichosa que se sentía de tenerlos en su vida.

El regalo de Jareth en cambio llegó al comenzar la tarde, y fue por mucho lo que cualquier chica soñaría y mucho más proviniendo de su novio, un pase directo a través del armario de la habitación a un centro comercial mágico para que pudiera escoger a gusto todo lo que quisiera. Por lo que ella maravillada observando la majestuosidad en derredor poco le faltó para gritar y comenzar a dar saltitos de alegría.

Se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde embebida en su tarea de hacer shooping en especial en lo referente a la moda juvenil o cosmética, tanto del mundo real como de Underground, en compañía de varias elfas asistentes a las cuales también les compró en retribución por ayudarla muchas cosas, y para cuando él llegó a recogerla a las seis, la hora acordada, ella presa de emoción corrió a su encuentro y le lanzó los brazos al cuello infinitamente agradecida.

 _-Mi rey, me has cumplido sueños que siempre tuve, pero lo que más me hace feliz es poder estar junto a ti como ahora-_

 _-Mi premio más grande es el verte sonreír. Mi amada-_ respondió él acariciándole las mejillas con ternura.

Pero en realidad lo mejor indudablemente para ella de ese día, mejor incluso que el mejor de los presentes tanto de sus seres amados como del montón que recibiera de diferentes conocidos y personalidades importantes del reino, fue el enterarse de los propios labios de Jareth que no debería al final renunciar del todo a su verdadero mundo.

Como siempre él en su vasta experiencia como responsable de sus territorios, procuraba tener estrategias para todo y en ese caso no fue la excepción. En algún momento supo advertir la tristeza escondida detrás de su mirada por aquello que no le contaba por no querer molestarlo o preocuparlo, y quiso poner un remedio a la situación.

Así después del almuerzo, en uno de sus románticos paseos por el jardín, le reiteró que una vez se convirtiera en su esposa se volvería inmortal pero que no por eso tendría que dejar de visitar a su familia, aparentando llevar una vida normal de vez en cuando. Vivirían en Underground, por supuesto, pero también adquirirían propiedades en el mundo real, en las que pasarían por temporadas. No envejecerían claro estaba en el reino fantástico pero cuando estuvieran en la Tierra cambiarían sus aspectos para aparentar que el tiempo corría a través de ellos como en cualquier humano, hasta que llegara el día que tendría que llegar en que ya no quedase nadie de los que ella amara y ahí sí pasarían a radicarse de lleno en el subsuelo.

Lo bueno, pensaba Sarah para tranquilizarse, era que con probabilidad pasaría bastante tiempo para ello.

Ese día, como era normal, Sarah no solo había recibido felicitaciones de sus amistades mágicas sino también de las normales, con quienes se había comunicado gracias a las señales tecnológicas interdimensionales que Jareth ordenara implantar en el castillo para ella, para que pudiese estar en contacto con su mundo. Siendo un poderoso hechicero y teniendo en cuenta las mentiras que ambos lanzaran ese verano para poder estar juntos, siempre adelantándose a las situaciones, se había encargado de implementar tanto en el smartphone como en la laptop de ella un botón encantado que permitía cambiar la fachada alrededor de donde estuviera con sólo aplastarlo, para que el interlocutor con el que hablara creyese que en efectivo se encontraba en el lugar que desde el principio le indicara.

Fue así que al comunicarse con Alice, ésta al verla por la pantalla del celular, creyó que se hallaba en su habitación en Ohio, Estados Unidos. Sin embargo lo que de verdad le sorprendió a la chica rubia resultándole increíble, fue descubrir en compañía de quien, cuando Jareth mejor conocido como David J., el ayudante del Departamento Médico del colegio en el mundo real, se sentó al lado de su bestie rodeándola de forma afectuosa con el brazo.

 _-¡Oh por dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! Ustedes… ¡están juntos!, ¡Por fin juntos! ¡Qué bien se ven!_ \- tuvo que exclamar asombrada y emocionada al verlos a ambos sonriéndose entre ellos enamorados.

Jareth y Sarah se rieron también por su reacción, no habiéndose equivocado al imaginarla desde el día en que se decidieran a contarle sobre su noviazgo.

 _-En serio chicos, ya se estaban tardando en confesarlo-_ la extrovertida chica que desde hacía tiempo había sospechado que algo se traían por la perceptible afinidad entre ambos, agregó.

 _-Iba a confesarte que alguien había cruzado una dimensi… es decir, el océano, buscándome_ \- algo nerviosa Sarah le empezó a explicar – _Pero ya ves, que impaciente es a veces-_

 _-Chicos de verdad, estoy muy feliz por ustedes y les deseo lo mejor de corazón-_ Alice expresó con sinceridad desde su propia habitación llena de pósters de cantantes en Berna, Suiza y mantuvo como siempre esa alegría y efusividad en todo lo que los tres conversaran hasta que le llegó la hora de despedirse pues debía arreglarse para una cita con Johar, su novio, con quien no dejaba de compartir fotos enamoradísima en las redes sociales.

Sarah se alegraba de igual forma de que su mejor amiga también hubiese encontrado a su príncipe encantado.

- _Por cierto, ¿Ya se lo contaste a tus papás?-_ fue de las últimas cosas que Alice le preguntó y ella buscando la mirada de Jareth a su lado, al tiempo que él le tomaba la mano sabiendo que necesitaría armarse de fuerza para aquello, le contestó

 _-En eso estamos-_

Y llegó el turno de hacerlo. Empezaron primero por su padre, la parte que consideraban más difícil ya que su madre al ser una actriz y mujer liberada, Sarah estaba segura que no pondría reparos a su relación. Así, tal como lo esperaba, Jareth tuvo que pasar por un minucioso examen bajo la vista de Robert Williams. La intensidad de su escrutinio intentando encontrarle el menor defecto a quien robara el corazón de su niña en Suiza era tanta, que podía percibirse con claridad su tensión a través del video chat. Siendo sus principales críticas el que fuese mayor que ella y que encima se encontrase, como sospechaba, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, como no dudó en hacer saber... y eso que ellos se habían encargado de aparentar que se encontraban bajo la supervisión de la familia de Alice en su casa, hasta habiendo transformado a una elfa con la apariencia y voz de la ella, que estuvo bien entrenada con las palabras a decir cuando el señor desconfiado la requirió ver.

Sarah entonces con la intención de aplacar un poco los ánimos que se inflamaran debido a la noticia, procedió a expresarles a él y a su madrastra lo contenta que estaba de poder verlos de nuevo después de tantos meses, agradeciéndoles el detalle de comunicarse con ella así como por sus buenos deseos de cumpleaños y felicitándoles a la vez por Toby, quien estaba creciendo maravillosamente bajo sus cuidados, también no olvidó pedirles de favor que viesen por Merlín y que no lo hiciesen dormir en el garaje, sin embargo su padre que la conocía bien no cayó en el truco de cambiar el tema y no se desvió de su objetivo de desenmascarar a Jareth, pues como si adivinara que ocultaba algo, no le producía la menor confianza.

Sarah aún consciente de que su prometido pertenecía a una rama cercana a los duendes, que aparte los representaba y además que en otros tiempos había sido tramposo, cruel y pedante, era capaz de decirle en ese mismo momento que había cambiado. Tanto que ya hasta había relegado desde hacía tiempo lo de controlar el cruce del laberinto a los niños que regalaban a sus hermanos a sus lacayos, y que ahora en cambio vivía pendiente de sus asuntos monárquicos y diplomáticos en pro de ser cada día un mejor rey. Un milagro que se suscitara en él debido de ella y que procuraba mantener también principalmente por su causa, para demostrarle desde ya lo buen esposo que sería en el futuro. Empero debía guardar la confidencialidad sobre que la verdadera magia existía porque no estaban listos para saberlo.

Por suerte (por primera vez Sarah lo consideró así) Irene estaba también presente en la realización de aquella videoconferencia que terminó más bien asemejándose a una entrevista enfocada en Jareth, y quien como se trataba de una cuestión romántica enseguida se colocó de su parte, contenta de que por fin dejase de ser tan solitaria y tuviese pareja.

Jareth por su parte, sin que le resultara novedad ser el centro de atención en una conversación, se comportó como todo un caballero dejando en claro a sus suegros que sus intenciones eran sanas y serías, así como que la cuidaría y respetaría a ella con la vida, adelantando entre claves que pediría en un futuro su mano. Irene estrechó en tanto la mano de su esposo, sonriendo encantada y mostrándose sinceramente feliz por los flamantes enamorados, insistiéndole en que debían darles su consentimiento y bendición, ante lo que el sr. Williams así no estuviese del todo a gusto como era notorio, no le quedó más que aceptar.

 _-Me alegro saberte feliz hija mía_ \- le dijo al final resignado, haciendo que a Sarah se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Ella siempre estaría para ellos, así formara su propia mágica familia. Ya se las ingeniarían como había acordado con Jareth para convivir como gente normal a su lado sin que se dieran cuenta de nada inusual, se empeñarían bien en lograr aquello. Más entonces recordó una cláusula especial que venía con aquella resolución, la cual había encontrado como una cereza en el pastel para terminar de hacer del todo perfecto su cumpleaños. Como un deseo que él le concediera como regalo especial. El poder contarle la verdad a una persona de su mundo, la que ella eligiera, en el momento que considerara adecuado. Dándole el permiso de llevarla inclusive a conocer el mítico reino de Underground.

El pequeño Toby en esos momentos como en sincronización de sus pensamientos, se removió en el regazo de su padre pugnando por colocar sus manitas en la pantalla del computador y al hacerlo se quedó mirando en su inocencia por varios segundos fijamente la pantalla hasta que una adorable y contagiosa sonrisa se dibujó en su pequeño rostro, repitiendo luego para sorpresa de todos su primera palabra

 _-¡Jareth!_ -

El mencionado y Sarah se miraron con complicidad y cautela mientras Robert e Irene le preguntaban entre mimos a su pequeño hijo que recién estaba aprendiendo a hablar claro, qué era lo que había dicho. El pequeño por toda respuesta no dejaba de removerse y mencionar el enigmático nombre en tanto señalaba hacia el monitor. Sarah vio entonces como Jareth al descuido de su padre y su madrastra le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano, haciéndolo estallar a Toby enseguida en risas cargadas de júbilo infantil, entendiendo así que recordaba las travesuras que ambos compartieran durante su estadía en el subsuelo. De tal modo, con el corazón a su vez lleno de alegría decidió en ese instante a quién le compartiría en un futuro su secreto.

* * *

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Belén (Moonlight86)**_


End file.
